Inner Universe
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Risa never thought she'd be drug into her roommate's eccentric life of ghost hunting. It seems there isn't any going back. Now protecting Mai is all she can do along with discovering the truth of the past. Her love for John may yet save her. JxOC MxN AxT
1. File 1: Disturbia Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Takes place after the anime.**

**

* * *

**

File 1: Disturbia

It had been four months since Taniyama Mai found herself living a different life. She hadn't expected to _ever_ run back into Arakawa Risa ever again, especially since they had played together as children. Risa, who was from a small town about three hours away from the city, had run back into Mai when Mai was touring the local college campus to see if maybe she would be interested in applying after graduating high school.

Ever since that day, Mai found herself moving out of her small bedroom and moving into the condo that Risa lived in. The Arakawas' were a wealthy family, so money wasn't ever a problem for Risa. She drove Mai to and from school, gave her rides to her job at Shibuya Psychic Research, and played the role of Mai's unofficial guardian.

"Have a good day!" Risa shouted after the bubbly brunette, as Mai scrambled to climb out of the car.

"Thank you Risa," Mai leaned down, "and I made dinner so you won't go hungry tonight after you come back from your study group."

Risa nodded, amber eyes smiling. "I appreciate it, Mai. You cook ten times better than I ever could. Mom was really happy to learn I stopped living of soba noodles." Risa glanced at the time on the dash, "You're going to be late. Remember, I'm stopping by the college to see my brother."

"Tell Raiden I said hi!" Mai laughed, before straightening up. "Bye!"

Risa smiled to herself, before checking the time again. She still had a few hours before she was due at the college, to see her brother. He was an English teacher and he had been the one to tell her about Mai's situation. Through permission of the school board, Risa had changed Mai's life, raising her in a sense for the last two years of her adolescence.

She brushed her collar-length, side-parted dark brown bangs out of her face, checking her appearance in the mirror. Her hand reached up to smooth down her straightened locks, which fell to mid-back. She had a small ponytail pulled on top of her head with a black hair-tie, it flopping onto the right side of her head.

"I need caffeine..." Risa moaned, trying to keep her eyes open as she drove through the city.

She'd probably hijack her brother's coffee pot once she got to the college. She was tempted to do that, when she noticed a small café near the park. It was only a block away from SPR.

Risa smiled and shook her head, wondering how in the world her roommate ended up becoming a sixteen going on seventeen year old ghost hunter.

Risa stopped the car, stepping out. She pushed up the sleeves of her dark green denim light jacket, which hung open over her black band t-shirt. Simple acid gray skinny jeans clad her legs and she wore black converse lowtop sneakers. Around her neck was a black choker necklace with a black Celtic cross.

Risa walked inside of the café, ordering a cappuccino, before settling herself at one of the tables outside. She crossed her legs and leaned back in the chair, savoring the taste as she sipped her styrofoam cup.

"Mmm...pure heaven," Risa sighed happily.

She glanced up, watching the people across the street in the park. She felt a small chill in the autumn air, watching as leaves rustled and blew across the sidewalk. Shrugging off the chill, Risa went back to sipping her drink and trying to think of what time she was supposed to meet up with her study group at the local library when she felt her phone vibrate.

Risa blinked, withdrawing her cell in curiosity. "Who is making my pants vibrate at 8 in the morning on a school day?"

She sweatdropped, seeing it was from Mai.

-_Risa I need u to go take that file on my dresser 2 Naru!_-

"Really? She knows I can't stand him..."

Her phone vibrated again with Mai texting the emoticon for the puppy pout. Risa sighed, texting Mai back.

-_Alright. Fine. If he eats my soul again tho u r so dead. Now turn off ur phone or else ur gonna b in trouble_.-

-_Thank you! Ily 4eva_!-

Risa sighed, looking at her cappuccino and then back at the car.

"Coffee... Narcissist... Coffee... Narcissist..."

She finally snatched the cup and climbed back into her car, grumbling as she put on her seatbelt and started to head back to the condo.

"Who'd thought I'd end up raising my childhood friend four years younger than me at the age of twenty..."

Risa sighed, scrambling out of the car and running inside. She tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator took her up to her floor and she hurried inside. She found the folder Mai was talking about, making a face as she noticed that Mai's room looked as if a tornado had gone through it.

"Kay, I'm so going to ground her." Risa moaned, rubbing her temple as she hurried back downstairs.

"File, check," Risa picked up her cup, "Caffeine, check. Time to go face the narcissist."

She arrived at the office about ten minutes later, parking by it and eyeing it like she was about to walk to her own funeral.

Risa tucked the folder under her arm as she began to climb the steps. "Mai so owes me…"

The brunette took a deep breath before she opened the door, heading down the hall and then hesitantly knocking. She poked her head inside warily, peering around.

"Yo, anyone here?"

"In here," she heard Lin's disgruntled tone.

_Great. He sounds grouchier than normal. Plus I'm Japanese. Yeah, I'm the first to die today on Lin's list._

Risa slowly inched her way inside, turning to see Lin in the corner trying to desperately get his computer to reboot.

"I have a file for Naru." Risa waved it and placed it on the coffee table. "Mai asked me to drop it by." She chewed on her lip for a moment, "What's up with your pc?"

"I'm not sure." Lin all but growled, "I swear, if she touched it..."

Risa felt a surge of anger, "I know for a fact Mai didn't touch your precious computer. She likes living, thank you very much." She crossed the room, "Move aside. I can fix it."

Lin was puzzled but proceeded to get out of his office chair. Risa looked over the computer first before hitting a few keys. Lin watched as the young woman took over to finally rebooting his computer. Then, much to his astonishment, his computer stopped going on the fritz and began to work perfectly. Risa smirked, standing up and cracking her knuckles just as Naru entered the office.

"Ms. Arakawa, what are you doing here?" Naru asked the moment he spotted her smirking at Lin with her hands on her hips.

"I came by to drop off a file," Risa picked it up and handed it to him, "and I fixed Lin's computer."

Lin looked at Naru, "It's running perfectly."

Naru placed his chin between his fingers, "I wasn't aware you had any skills with technology. Aren't you majoring in journalism?"

"Yeah, so? Doesn't mean I don't know my way around a computer. Keep in mind my grandfather owns an electronics corporation." Risa replied a little hotly. "I just didn't want to go into the family business. Sue me."

"I assure you, I have no intentions on doing that. I'd go bankrupt." Naru smirked before he motioned for her to follow him, "Come with me please."

Risa sighed, following him though she wanted to go on the urge to bolt out the door.

Can you take a look at these?" Naru showed her to a few broken cameras.

Risa snorted, "These are toys in comparison. What's in it for me if I fix 'em for you?"

Naru sighed, "How much do I have to pay?"

"Hire me as an assistant." Risa replied, "Mai could use the extra money for field trips. I'm fine financially, but I want to put aside some spare money for when she gets older. I can do paperwork, and its not like I have anything other than homework and classes to do."

"Hmm..." Naru closed his eyes, thinking on it.

"It'll give us more time to focus on honing Mai's abilities." Lin replied, "And having another set of hands with the equipment would help."

Risa did a double-take at the Chinese man in shock.

"Fine, you'll be an assistant. Just try and not break anything."

"Excuse me, who just fixed Lin's computer?"

Naru simply gave her an annoyed stare. Sighing, Risa rubbed the back of her head before she moved to start working on the cameras after texting her brother and letting him know she was going to drop by tomorrow.

She didn't know how so many cameras got damaged. There was one with fire damage.

"What the heck do you people do? Conjure fire demons?"

"That was from our case at Yasu's high school. The fire in the announcement room."

Risa sighed and put down her screwdriver, "Well, if I'm going to get dragged around on ghost hunting cases, just going to let you know right here and right now. I believe in spirits, but I won't believe they're actually around unless I see activity with my own eyes."

Naru sighed again.

"Naru!"

They all turned as the door burst open, Mai barging inside with a huge grin on her face. The brunette came to a stop, cocking her head to the side.

"Why are you still here, Risa?"

"Naru hired me as another assistant because of my mad computer skills."

"Seriously?" Mai grinned.

"You two are here to work, not goof off." Naru said firmly. "Lin, when will the others arrive?"

"Shortly," Lin looked at his watch, "though Father John will be a few minutes late."

"Aw, but I love Johnny and wanted to give him a hug." Risa pouted teasingly, before she grinned at Mai. "Does this mean I get to see Takigawa?"

Mai laughed and replied, "How can you like that dirty old man anyway?"

"He's cute? Funny? Plays the bass?" Risa grinned from ear-to-ear, "Plus, have you seen his eyes?"

Naru already felt the vein in his temple throb. He had to find a way to shut the girls up and quick.

"Risa, cameras. Mai, paperwork, now!"

Both jumped and quickly hung their heads, blushing that they had gotten in trouble. Mai hurried to her desk, sneaking a peek towards Risa, who winked and they both fell into a fit of silent giggles. Naru felt the impulse to knock himself out with his briefcase moments before the door opened. Masako had arrived, Ayako and Monk filing in behind her.

"Hey, Risa!" Monk broke into a radiant grin the moment he recognized her.

Risa stood up, "Monk!"

Monk gasped in surprise as she tackled him in a hug, causing him to stagger slightly. Ayako rolled her eyes before she went to take off her coat, hanging it up. Naru rubbed his temple.

"Mai, can you get me some aspirin?"

"I'll do it," Masako volunteered.

"He asked _me_!" Mai snapped, reaching the cabinet the same time the medium did.

And thus the chaos began as the two adolescent girls started to argue. Naru's headache worsened immediately and he tried death-glaring everyone into silence, but he was being ignored.

Risa walked up to them, putting her hands on their faces, "Stop arguing. Just somebody get the damn aspirin."

Ayako snatched the bottle before either could move, grabbing Naru a glass of water as well before setting it on his desk. He blinked in surprise, thanking the shrine maiden. Soon, everyone was seated as Yasu arrived and then John.

"John!" Risa hissed.

John turned and jolted, his face turning a faint shade of pink as he made his way over to the couch. Risa had squirmed over enough for him to sit beside her. She hugged him tightly, pressing their cheeks together momentarily, before focusing her attention back at Naru.

Naru take a moment to breath, feeling the throbbing subsided a tiny bit.

"Alright, now that everyone's gathered we can begin." He gestured toward Risa, "As you all know Arakawa Risa, I'd like for you to know that I've hired her as an assistant. She'll be joining us on cases, though solely to run equipment since she hasn't any prior spiritualist experience."

"Great!" Monk grinned.

"That's awesome," Yasu smiled at his classmate.

Risa grinned back, "That and he can't live without my mad tech skills. I fixed Lin's computer and all those busted up cameras."

Naru rolled his eyes, "Moving on to more important matters... the case I've accepted is in the small town of Koishima, which is about three hours away. A rich couple claims they have had some unusual activity, such as knocking sounds, screaming, and they woke up this morning with blood all over the living room walls. None of the writing was coherent."

Naru passed around the photographs, Ayako covering her mouth and looking green.

"Oh that's..." She took a breath, passing the photograph over.

"Whatever's haunting this place is turning violent. Almost as if a failed exorcism as wounded it." Monk pointed out, thoughtfully.

"I've looked up the history of the home," Naru frowned, "Though nothing has come up about any exorcism, but I will be wanting to contact the former owners."

Risa makes a face, staring at the photographs.

"Risa, what's wrong?"

"Koishima is _my_ hometown, and we never had any haunted houses there before."

"Are you sure?" Mai asked her.

Risa looked at her, "Mai, I've been totally into this stuff ever since we were little kids. I think I would know if there were any ghost stories about my own backyard."

"It must have been conceaedl," Yasu stated as he looked at the photograph of the house, "The house looks very nice. Probably another rich family wanting to hide a dirty past?"

"Perhaps. We'll find out more evidence once we get there." Naru replied. "Mai, Lin, Arakawa, let's start packing up. We'll be leaving in an hour."

Yasu tapped Risa on the shoulder as everyone got up to move, "Hey, Risa. Just wanted to let you know that our classes are cancelled all day tomorrow."

"How come?"

"No idea. Let's not complain though. Means we don't have to go back to school until next Monday. We have five days to dedicate to this case."

"Great..." Risa sweatdropped and then sighed, "Did you tell the others in our study group?"

"Yup. They all made plans out instead."

"And we get to spend our night chasing a ghost. How fun."

"Aw, don't be such a downer," Yasu grinned, "It might turn out to be fun."

Risa sighed, "Yeah, fun. At least I get to go back home for a little bit. Maybe I can sneak away and stop in on Dad."

"Hey Risa," Mai paused a moment, "Care to help me pack up stuff?"

Risa jumped, "Crap! Sorry, Mai! Gwah, I'm a horrible co-worker." She face-palmed and hurried to her roomie's side. "Okay, what do I need to grab and where the heck is it goin'?"

"Downstairs, back of Lin's van, just follow Mai and do _not_ drop anything." Naru stressed.

Risa sweatdropped, sticking her tongue out at him childishly the moment he turned his back to speak to Masako. John chuckled, bending down to grab the other end of the box she was about to grab.

"Oh, thanks John. I think I got it though."

"S'alright. Lemme help ya." John smiled, the small dusting of a blush appearing across his face.

Risa blinked and nodded, "Thanks, sweetie."

John tried to breathe and not focus on her amber gaze as he walked backwards. The young priest was always cautious and self-conscious around the barely older girl, ever since he met her a few months back.

"Watch your step."

"R-Right..."

Risa grinned the moment the got everything packed. She patted him on the back.

"Never knew you had muscle, John. Nice to know that I got four strong men to protect me from the spooks." Risa sent a glance toward Yasu, "Oh, and Yasu."

"So what, I'm not a strong man now?" Yasu made a face at that.

"No you are not," Risa snorted, poking him. "Now get in the van and keep Masako company so I don't have to tie Mai up to prevent murder."

"Okay," Yasu didn't seem all disappointed having to keep the medium company.

John blinked and looked at Risa with amazement, "How do you do that?"

She blinked innocently, "Do what?"

"Yasu doesn't really listen to anyone other than Kazuya and Mai."

Risa shrugged, "He's seen me when I'm ticked? I can be pretty scary with a sneaker in hand." She smirked and winked, "You don't ever have to worry 'bout you being on the receiving end though, John. You're too cute and sweet to ever make me want to hurt you."

The priest was left speechless for a few seconds.

"Alright, we're making good time. Everyone, into the van." Naru ordered, before shutting the door to the passenger's seat behind him.

Risa sighed deeply, before stretching and looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Well, guess we better be off."

She then climbed into the van, settling herself in the seat in front of Monk and Ayako. Masako and Yasu were seated behind them in the very back. Mai was sitting behind Lin, grinning happily as Risa strapped herself in beside her. John finally climbed inside, shutting the door behind him and awkwardly buckling in beside the brunette girl.

"Koishima, here we come!" Mai and Risa exclaimed.

Risa couldn't help but bounce in her seat.

_For my very first ghost hunt, I'm pretty excited. At least I can protect Mai this way._

Risa sobered, glancing at the younger girl whom she loved like a baby sister.

_I wonder though, if I made the right choice getting myself involved in this disturbing world of ghost hunting..._

She guessed she'd just have to find out.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Reviews would be appreciated!**

**Musical Inspiration: Disturbia - Rihanna/Mabataki - Ghost Hunt OST**


	2. File 1: Disturbia Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Takes place after the anime. Thanks for all the amazing reviews and alerts! :D**

**

* * *

**

File 1: Disturbia

**Part 2**

The anticipation was slowly morphing into dread as the highway and buildings drifted to back roads lined with trees. Risa watched as the familiar sights of her hometown came into focus, them driving through the town square and heading toward the outskirts, up to where all the manors were located. She felt Mai touch her arm, seeing brown eyes locking on her inquisitively.

"Are we almost there?" Yasu asked, leaning forward.

"Yes, we're coming up onto the Kaito estate now." Naru replied.

Amber orbs widened considerably as they started to pull up the long, winding drive that lead to a large house on a hill. A black picket fence surrounded the area, disappearing into the woods surrounding the nearby area. The house itself was three stories, made of a bronze colored brick, with black shutters and with trees lining the house. A fountain sat in front, a separate tree hanging over it, with its obsidian leaves floating aimlessly in the water.

Lin parked the van, the group climbing out slowly and taking in their surroundings. Risa hugged herself, silently walking over toward the edge of the driveway and peering through the thicket of trees. She felt her breathing hitch as she recognized the brilliant and beautiful manor in the distance.

"That's your house, isn't it?" Mai asked, quietly stepping beside the older girl.

Risa gave a nod, looking a little fearful. "I hope that the spirits are wise and stay away from there. I'll exorcise them myself if they even dare try to torment my family."

Mai squeezed her shoulder, "I understand how you feel. It will be okay. Let's try and focus on helping the couple here, so that the spirit can't torment anyone else."

Risa gave a nod, tearing her eyes away from her childhood home before turning to follow the other brunette. The moment she was close enough, Monk placed an arm around Risa's shoulder in a comforting hug. They walked inside the manor like that, no one speaking as Naru led the way.

"Mr. Shibuya, you've finally arrived."

Dark blue eyes turned to see an elderly man in his early sixties approaching. His hair was black, flecked with gray, and he had weary blue eyes. Naru shook his hand briefly, before Mr. Kaito turned to inspect the rest of them.

Risa's eyebrows narrowed, not recognizing him. Koishima was a small town, and she knew almost every person. Not much had changed in the year she'd been away. She looked around, recognizing the house, though not the things inside.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaito?" Risa spoke up, turning to approach the man politely. "How long have you lived here?"

"Not long. A few months. The house was abandoned prior to our investing in it." Mr. Kaito replied, "Why do you ask?"

"I grew up in the estate behind yours. I used to play here as a child." Risa replied, "The Yamura family used to reside here. I remember that when their nephew Yahiko would come to visit, I'd come over and play. This was before you were old enough to walk, Mai."

"Interesting," Naru murmured. "Mr. Kaito, while my team brings in the equipment and sets up base, I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Ah, yes. You may set up wherever you feel most comfortable. My wife and I shan't be staying here while you conduct your investigation, so you won't be disturbing us."

Risa watched as Naru and Lin went to follow Mr. Kaito into the sitting room. Naru paused in the doorway, locking his eyes on Mai.

"Go ahead and start setting up base in the dining room." Naru said, pointing at the room to their left. "Mai, Yasu, you know what to do. Show Risa the ropes."

"Got it!" the two nodded.

Risa turned to follow the other two back out the door, walking slower than anticipated. She felt another chill, coming to a sudden halt as she felt the airs on the back of her neck stand. Very slowly, she turned to glance inside of the room she had stopped outside of, realizing a moment later it was the living room with the bloodstained walls.

The blood was everywhere, looking like writing but it was indecipherable. Some of the blood looked like handprints, sliding down the wallpaper. Risa felt her stomach churn unpleasantly, but she merely grimaced and looked away, clenching her eyes shut.

"Hey, are you alright mate?"

The familiar kind and accented tone of voice caused Risa's eyes to open, only for them to collide with brilliant blue ones. John was standing only a foot away, hand raised like he was going to touch her. His hand quickly dropped to his side, slipping into the pocket of his green windbreaker instead.

"I'm okay," Risa replied, still hugging herself. "I'm just feeling a bit uncomfortable. I never thought I'd come to a place where I used to play as a child and be on a ghost hunt."

"If you want to go home, you should talk to Kazuya then." John replied, looking worried. "I don't want you uncomfortable."

She shook her head and gave him a smile, "Nah, I'll be okay. Besides, I got one of my best friends in the entire world here." She touched his arm, "With you here, John, I know that I don't have to be scared."

John turned pink at the feeling of her touch, watching as Risa turned at the sound of Mai calling for her. He watched as she turned and hurried out the door, long dark locks bouncing around her shoulders as she hopped down the steps and hurried to help bring in the equipment.

"Earth to John? Hello? Anyone home?"

John jolted and felt his face burn, turning to see Monk raising an eyebrow as he poked him. The bassist cocked his head to the side, eyeing the blush on the Aussie's face.

"Naru wants Ayako, you, and me to do a sweep of the house. C'mon."

"R-Right," John winced at the sound of his voice cracking from his embarrassment. He quickly cleared his throat and hurried to move upstairs, leaving Monk confused in the hallway.

"Hey, Monk, wanna lend me a hand? This stuff is heavier than I thought." Risa grunted.

Monk turned immediately, taking the monitor from Risa's arms. She felt her face warm a little as he smirked at her, his hands covering hers. She cursed the butterflies in her stomach, his brown eyes making her feel giddy and sixteen again.

"Hey guys, you're blocking the way." Mai exclaimed, teasing them both.

Monk quickly took the monitor, hurrying to carry it out of the hall and into the dining room. Risa coughed, awkwardly brushing some hair behind her left ear, her fingertips brushing against the silver cuff earring she had on her cartilage. Yasu smirked at her, not daring to say a word to his classmate in fear of her beating him.

Risa tried not to focus on the fact that her crush on Monk was definitely going to worsen the more they worked together. Too focused on her thoughts of the dark blond bassist, Risa tripped a little on her way back to the van, staggering and landing hard on her left knee as she fell. Her hands pressed against the pavement, her releasing a breath of relief she hadn't hit the ground too hard.

_Focus, Risa. I'm here to protect Mai. Having her come home covered in cuts and waking up sobbing from nightmares is something I'm not going to tolerate any longer. Now is not the time to drool over cute boys. It's time to take things seriously._

She sighed as she took the opportunity to re-tie her shoe, hanging her head.

_I can't help it though! Takigawa is so cute! Ugh! I'm such a dork! Plus, he's a good five years older than me. He'd never go for a kid like me._

Risa straightened up, moving to get the last of the equipment. She shut the van doors with her foot, hurrying inside. Yasu and Mai already had the shelves up and were setting up the monitors and cables. Risa set the last of the cameras down, taking orders from the others without question and trying to focus on setting up base.

A half-an-hour later they were up and running, Naru and Lin returning as Mr. Kaito took his leave. The house was dead silent except for the humming of the computers. Lin took his spot at his own computer, immediately going to work. Monk, John, and Ayako appeared a few minutes later.

"Did you sense anything?" Naru inquired, not even glancing up from his file.

"It's hard to tell. I did get some bad vibes from the living room." Monk replied.

"Alright, John and Ms. Arakawa, I'd like for you two to set up cameras on the second floor. Monk and Ms. Matsuzaki, downstairs. Yasu, Mai, I'd like for you to start taking the temperatures of all the rooms."

"Gotcha," Risa replied, before she went to grab the tripods and cords while John grabbed the cameras.

The two young adults headed up the staircase and onto the second landing. John kept his eyes mainly on his sneakers, not sure why he found it difficult to speak now that they were alone. It always seemed to end up that way, despite the fact they had developed such a close friendship over the past few months.

John just didn't know why it was so much harder to talk to Risa than it was to Mai, Masako, or Ayako.

"Nice place, isn't it?" Risa let out a low whistle, "Even better upstairs...you alright, John?"

John jumped, feeling his face burn again. "Yeah, I'm alright. Place kinda gives me the creeps though. Was it always this creepy when you were a tyke?"

"Kinda," Risa replied. "It was so much bigger back then. Guess it made it scarier. Seeing this place now, supposedly haunted... yeah, I'm scared." Risa laughed, "Then again, I won't believe it until I see a ghost."

"And how will you know if you think you see one?"

"Well, if I see a chair fly across the room or get attacked by something floating in mid-air, then I'll believe this place is haunted."

John didn't know what to think. He knew how much of a skeptic she was but he found it...

Risa opened the door to the master bedroom.

"They're old people. Why do they need such a huge bed?" Risa shook her head. "Alright, let's get started on setting these camera's up for the Narcissist."

"Kazuya isn't all that bad," John spoke up as he helped her up set up the first camera.

"I know, I just like giving him a hard time. Besides, if he ever gets the funny idea in his head to ask out Mai, he's gonna have to get my permission."

John actually chuckled at that. Risa paused as she knelt down on her knee, hooking up the cables and setting up the tripod while John adjusted it.

"Hey, John? I know you're a priest and all... but I really need a guy's opinion about something."

"Wh-what is it?"

Her face turned pink as she chewed on her cheek for a moment, "Do you think... Takigawa might be interested in me?"

The priest let go of the tripod but grabbed it in time, "I...I don't know..."

"I mean, he acts like he likes me sometimes, but other times he goes and does the same to Mai. I don't know if he wants to date me or thinks of me as a kid sister. It's kinda... frustrating." Risa glanced at him, blinking as she noticed he was shuffling awkwardly. "Sorry. I forgot, you're a priest. Sometimes its hard to keep that in mind, especially since you're barely younger than me."

If Risa could hear John's heart drop, then she would for it did as she spoke about the monk. John played it off by rubbing the back of neck sheepishly, "Well it's not that but I haven't heard Takigawa say anything...but if he does... I'll let you know."

Aw, thanks." Risa hopped up, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. "Haha, to be honest, it really sucks you're a priest. You would totally be the best friend I'd wanna date."

John felt a twinge of pain in his chest, unsure how to take her words.

"Let's go set up the other camera."

Risa pulled back, "Alright."

John watched as she left the bedroom, before he gave a deep sigh.

_Who am I kiddin'? Even if I wasn't a priest, I'd never have a chance with someone like Risa. I'm just the best friend. That's all I can ever be._

"Hey John? Care to help me with this tripod? It's being...grr!"

He heard Risa let out a frustrated growl before letting out a yelp as the tripod toppled over. John hurried into the room, steadying her by her waist as she tried to catch the equipment before it could hit the floor.

She grabbed it, "Got it! Phew, that was close."

"Be more careful. This stuff is heavy." John sighed, more worried about her getting hurt.

"I'm trying. I'm still trying to get used to this whole ghost hunting thing. How do you do it?"

"I just do," John let her go, "It's kinda hard to explain."

Risa frowned as they started to set up the other camera. She went to open her mouth when a knock on the door caught her attention. Amber and blue eyes turned to see Mai, holding a clipboard.

"How's it going?" Mai asked, stepping inside.

Risa glanced at the camera, "Other than the fact the equipment hates me, not too bad. Find any ghosties?"

"Not yet. Spirits tend to shy away for the first couple of days. If we get any activity immediately, that means the spirit is strong."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry," Mai smiled, "I'm hoping that you get to see your first ghost!"

Risa sweatdropped, "Hehehe, yeah, you're the only one. Honestly, I'm only here to keep an eye on you and make sure nothing happens." She stood up, "Is Monk done downstairs?"

Mai put her hands on her hips, "Risa, take this seriously! You can flirt with Monk later!"

"But...but..." Risa hung her head and pouted, "Fine."

"Geez, you're here to work, not to flirt," Mai giggled before turning to John, "We should head back downstairs."

John looked more than happy to leave, "I'll go see if Kazuya needs me to do anythin' else."

Risa blinked, watching as the blond Aussie hurried out of the room.

"Mai?"

Mai looked up from taking down the temperature, "Hmm?"

"Does John seem to be acting a bit... off to you?"

The teenage girl sweatdropped, "What do you mean...off?"

"He's usually a lot more open and perky. Today he seems kinda down."

Mai chewed on the cap of her pen for a moment, contemplating on telling whether or not to tell Risa what was as clear as day. Deciding to let her childhood friend figure it out for herself, Mai turned away.

"Risa, you really are dim sometimes."

"Eh? What do you mean by that! At least I haven't been crushin' on my boss for a year!"

"Shhh!" Mai tried to grabbed Risa, "he'll hear you!"

Red in the face, Risa glared at her roommate. "So? Maybe he should hear!"

"Risa!"

Pouting, the older brunette finished plugging in the cables and then stormed out of the room. She hurried down the steps, two at a time, before heading back down the hall to head to base. Once again, she slowed near the bloody living room.

"It's just some prank..." she murmured, "That's all it has to be... Koishima isn't haunted."

With that said, Risa hurried back to base, hoping to get the case solved as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Naru, I've been staring at this screen for three hours and nothings happening."

Naru closed his eyes, feeling slightly irritated by the occasional whining that Risa did due to her boredom. She was seated with her legs crossed, elbow propped on her thigh and chin in her hand. Her fingertips tapped against her cheekbone as she stared at the screen in boredom, listening for any change.

"Come keep me company while I freshen up then." Mai suggested, deciding to intervene before her boss strangled her friend or vice versa.

"Ayako, can you take over for me?" Risa practically begged.

Ayako sent a glance over to where Lin was seated only inches away from Risa, smiling and nodding a second later. Risa thanked the redhead, hopping to her feet and following Mai out of the room. The two girls headed upstairs, heading into the large and vast bathroom.

Risa sat on the porcelain counter of the sink, playing with a strand of her hair as Mai stripped and got into the shower stall. Mai turned on the water, leaning her head back as the hot water hit her skin, fighting away the constant chill she had felt since entering the house.

"I'm worried about John."

"Don't. He's fine."

"Yeah, but he's been acting so off lately. You know me, I'm a worry wart and I'm overprotective."

Mai sighed, knowing all to well how overly worried Risa got about her friends. The first time Mai had come back from a case, Risa had a breakdown over the fact Mai had been hurt, along with John and Monk. She tried to force Mai to stay home during the case after that, but Mai had to be stubborn.

Over time, Risa let up and didn't worry as much, but Mai knew that the older girl didn't like the fact that Mai had so much pressure on her. She was baffled when Mai finally revealed to her that she was a psychic. After a bit, Risa got used to it.

"Things will work out just fine. Just don't worry."

Mai stepped under the spray, lowering her head and watching the water swirl down the drain. Her eyes closed half-mast, before they opened again as she noticed the water was pink. Ruby red droplets were appearing on the porcelain floor of the tub.

Her heart racing, Mai slowly looked up, only to release an ear-piercing scream. The curtain was wretched open, Risa staggering backwards at the horrifying sight of a bloodied boy staring at them from the ceiling. Blood continued to run down the walls profusely, sliding down the walls of the tub and down the drain.

He reached out toward Mai, Risa snarling as she grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around Mai's frame, tugging her out of the tub and the two hit the floor. Risa scooted them across it until they reached the door, her hand reaching up and desperately trying to get it open while Mai continued to scream and wipe the blood off her body.

"No!" Risa shouted as the grotesque being grew closer.

The door opened, "_On nōmaku sanmanda basaradan kan!_"

The spirit screamed before vanishing. Panted gasps cut through the air, the shower still running and Mai was shaking as Risa moved to wrap the towel tighter around the younger girl's frame. Monk kept his eyes on the bloodied wall of the shower.

"You two okay?"

"Scared shitless, but other than that we're fine." Risa realized she was trembling and she wiped the blood off Mai's cheek, "So that's the spirit?"

Monk nodded, "I'm glad I got here in time…" He offered her a hand, pulling the brunette to her feet. "Go get Mai dressed and hurry back down to base. I'll wait outside the door."

Monk left the bathroom. Risa took a few more deep breaths, desperately trying to slow down the fast beating of her heart. She had never felt such terror in her life, nor had she ever been so disturbed.

"Mai, c'mon baby girl, we gotta get downstairs."

Mai nodded, "I-I'm okay. I just feel… violated."

"I understand… c'mon…"

Mai managed to pull back on her jeans and t-shirt while Risa crept towards the tub to turn off the shower. She shivered at the blood, feeling her stomach twist. The two of them fled the bathroom the moment they could. Mai buried her face into Monk's chest, still freaked out the moment they were in the hall.

Brown eyes met amber, before they both nodded and went to head downstairs. Risa hesitated at the bottom of the stairs, looking back up at the landing as Mai hurried into the base and into the safety of Ayako's arms. Monk turned, watching the brunette.

"You okay?"

"No. But I'm not the important one here." Risa's eyes flashed, "Mai can do warding magic, right?"

"Yeah, Ayako and I taught her some."

"Do you think I could learn it?"

"I'm pretty sure. You're not exactly a novice."

"Good. Teach me."

"How come?"

"Cause that spirit is gonna get cut down into a million pieces." Risa snarled, anger twisting on her face as her fists clenched at her side. Her nails bit into her palms as she turned back to Monk, "I told you, I'm here to protect Mai."

Monk stared at her, admiring the level-headed journalist. It was apparent that Mai was her entire world. Sighing, Monk ran a hand through his collar-length locks before he held up his hands.

"Repeat after me, horizontal first. It's the Nine Cuts." Monk sliced through the air as he chanted, "_Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen_."

She repeated it a few times, nodding a few seconds later. Monk sighed and held his hand out to her.

"Let's go back to base and see what Naru has to say."

Risa felt her cheeks warm as she took his hand, feeling him squeeze as they headed for the doorway. She threw a wary glance over her shoulder, unable to get the image of the spirit coming out of the ceiling out of her head.

The way he reached for her, the bloodthirsty and tormented look in his eyes…

_Why do I feel as if… I knew him_?

Her eyes clenched, her heart pounding mercilessly in her chest.

_My mind is in disturbia and I don't know if I can handle this…_

It was too late to turn back now.

Maybe that's why she felt so afraid.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Review please :)

**Musical Inspiration: Lurking - Senju Akira/Theme of Laura (Reprise) - Silent Hill**


	3. File 1: Disturbia Pt 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Takes place after the anime. I'm so happy everyone likes Risa and the story so far!**

**

* * *

**

File 1: Disturbia

**Part 3**

_You'd think that after three days we'd have more of a lead on what to do… I still can't get that disturbing image out of my mind, neither. I have no idea how Mai can even sleep!_

Her eyes stared into the darkness of the guest bedroom she was sharing with Mai and Ayako. Her arms were folded behind her head, hair pulled down with hair-tie around her wrist. One amber eye glanced over to her left, where Mai was fast asleep and cuddled up to her. Ayako was in a deep sleep in the other twin-sized bed.

Risa sighed heavily, trying to close her eyes one more time and try to force herself to go to sleep. With no avail, however, the brunette immediately saw the image of the grotesque ghost coming out of the ceiling, the blood sliding down the walls. She gasped and reopened her eyes, shooting up and raking her fingers through her bangs.

"Screw this,"

Annoyed with herself for allowing herself to be psyched out, Risa climbed out of the bed and straightened up. Her baggy white t-shirt fell over her left shoulder, and her green and black plaid pajama bottoms covered her socked feet as she tiptoed out of the room. Risa pulled the hair-tie off her wrist with her teeth, pulling some of her locks into a small ponytail on top of her head as she headed downstairs. Her fingers tied the ponytail, feeling it flop onto the right side and brush against her ear.

She slowly approached base, seeing the dim light of the monitors glowing in the doorway. Hesitating, Risa pressed the heel of her hand against the doorway, peering inside to make sure that whoever was up wouldn't be grouchy.

It was Monk, seated cross-legged with his arms crossed over his broad chest, nodding off. She pressed her free hand to her mouth to suppress the urge to laugh, heading inside quietly.

Monk jumped and released a small yelp as Risa touched his back. He whirled, falling back on his elbows and looking at her with wide and frantic eyes. His face went from surprised to relief and then to annoyed.

"Not funny, Risa."

"I thought it was,"

Monk rubbed his eye with his fist, "Why are you up at almost three in the morning anyway?"

"Still can't sleep."

"It's been three days. You need to try…"

"I have. Counted sheep, took sleep aid meds, and even tried warm milk. Hell, Mai and Ayako tried singing me a lullaby." Risa settled herself beside him, drawing her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Her fingers plucked fuzzballs off her socks as she spoke. "I just can't get him out of my head… it's like I'm afraid he'll come for one of us the moment I close my eyes and let my guard down."

Monk was quiet, "Hey, things will be okay. Have some faith in Naru. He would never let one of us get hurt."

"Don't you think I've tried!" Risa groaned, burying her face into her knees. "I'm exhausted but… I'm scared, okay? I'm admitting it. I'm terrified to be in this creepy house. I want to be back home, in my bed, with Mai snoring through the walls."

She felt her emotions constrict her throat. It burned unpleasantly, and she fought back the prickling sensation at the corner of her eyes. Her exhaustion and frustration were getting the best of her. Just the fact she was on the verge of tears over something so petty was making Risa sick with disgust.

"It's not a crime to admit when we're scared." Monk whispered, reaching out to brush some hair behind her ear. "Admitting it doesn't make us any less brave. You're human."

She shook her head, nails digging into her calves. "I can't cry! Crying means I'm weak! I have to be strong, for Mai!"

Brown eyes softened as a soft sigh of understanding escaped him. She gave a choked gasp as she suddenly felt herself being moved. The next thing Risa knew, she was sideways in Monk's lap, strong arms wrapped around her and his forehead rested against her temple.

"Crying doesn't mean you're weak. It means that you can't be strong all the time." He whispered, closing his eyes. "I know Mai means the world to you, but you can't keep pushing yourself beyond your limits to try and protect her. She has to learn to fend for herself, or she'll never be able to face the world."

Tears streamed silently down her face as she looked up at him from under her lashes. Clenching her eyes shut, Risa's hands gripped the dark blond's shirt as she buried her face into the space between his neck and shoulder, crying. Monk continued to hold her, lightly brushing his lips against her temple and her chocolate strands.

After a little while, Risa finally composed herself, withdrawing and furiously wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. She sniffed, her face warm in embarrassment as she avoided looking directly at his face.

"Feelin' better?"

"Yeah…" Risa cleared her throat, still trapped in his lap. "I'm kinda tired now."

"You just needed to let it out, is all." Monk grinned before he patted the futon on the floor behind them. "You can sleep right here."

"That's your bed for the night…"

"I'm good. Wide awake now."

She blinked in surprise, leaning back against his arm and tilting her head back to look at him inquisitively.

"How come?"

Monk winked, tapping her on the tip of her nose with his forefinger. "Can't let the creepy pervert ghost take you away from me if you're right under my nose."

Risa blushed and narrowed her eyes, "I can take care of myself!"

"Never said you couldn't," Monk turned and picked her up, dropping her gently onto the futon. "Now sleep."

"But –"

"Sleep!" Monk ordered, eyes firm, though there was a devious light that danced within the brown irises.

Risa pouted before she flopped back onto the pillow. Monk grabbed the blanket, draping it over her before he turned to focus his attention back on the monitors. Her golden eyes watched him for a few minutes of silence, before she bit her lip and reached her hand out, wearily tugging on the sleeve of his t-shirt.

"Takigawa?"

"You can call me Monk like the others."

"Um… okay… Monk?"

He looked back over his shoulder and down at her, "What is it, Risa?"

Her blush worsened, the brunette grateful for the darkness of the room so the bassist couldn't see it. She shifted her eyes away from his, feeling her heart beating wildly in her chest and the nerves return tenfold. She wasn't sure just why she liked Takigawa Hosho as much as she did, but at the same time she wasn't going to question it.

"T-Thanks…"

"Anytime… now get some sleep. You look like a zombie."

"Haha, real nice." She tried to suppress a yawn, failing. "You… just… shu…"

Monk chuckled as her eyes drifted closed and her breathing fell into a steady rhythm. He moved her hand so that it was resting on her pillow, beside her face, while the other draped over her stomach. He reached over, brushing her ponytail out of her face, a small blush flooding his cheeks.

_Never really noticed how adorable she is… she looks fragile and innocent when asleep. Kinda hard to believe that Risa, the spitfire skater girl, could ever pass off as innocent… I kinda like it._

The warmth in his cheeks burned intensely at that realization, before Monk forced himself to focus on the monitors.

_No way! Don't even go there, Takigawa! She's a good four years younger than you, besides, John kinda has a small thing for her! Then again, he is a priest and we both know it'll never go anywhere and… stop it! Risa is off-limits! Bad idea, bad! Focus on the case!_

His eyes kept drifting away from the screens and back to her slumbering form. Yawning, Monk leaned over, falling onto the floor and lying on his side. He tried to keep his head propped up so he could watch the screen, but somehow he found it resting on his folded arms.

The last thing he saw before darkness took him was Risa's serene face.

* * *

She felt something sticky and warm slip down her face.

It was an alarming feeling to wake up too. Her hand went up, brushing at the feeling on her cheek, only to freeze as the familiar scent hit her. Very slowly, Risa opened her eyes and took in her blood-covered palm.

Her mouth opened, a gasp of fear escaping her lips as she slowly rolled onto her knees, leaving a bloody handprint on the pillow. Wide, trembling eyes stared into hollow, bloodthirsty ones.

She took in every detail of his face, it hauntingly familiar. Blood slid down the mangled and once handsome features, dull and grimy locks falling into narrowed brown eyes. Blood slid from the slit across his throat, his t-shirt shredded and bloodied along with his jeans.

"Yahi…ko?"

He reacted to the name.

Risa screamed as her back hit the floor, feeling pressure around her neck and her air cut off. She could almost feel him holding her down, choking her.

"Risa!"

Chanting filled the air as the spirit holding her down lifted his gaze.

Her hand reached out weakly toward the monk, her vision fading in and out. Her head was beginning to pound, the thunderous sound of her heart beat ringing in her ears. Her back arched as she felt like a thousand needles pierced through her torso.

"Risa!"

Mai's voice cut through the darkness. The next thing knew, Risa felt a sudden rush of air back into her lungs and she was gasping and coughing. Her chest felt like it was on fire as Monk tugged her into his arms. He paled, watching as the white material of her shirt damped with scarlet.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Monk roared.

Risa shoved at his chest, "N-No!"

Mai and Ayako rushed to the other side, kneeling beside them. Ayako reached out, jerking the hem of the shirt up to reveal deep cuts across Risa's stomach from where the spirit had drove his hand.

"You're hurt," Ayako stared at Risa sternly.

"Risa...we... need to get it taken care of…" Mai whispered.

She shoved them all off, trying to get to her feet and staggering. She smacked away Monk's hand.

"I'm fine!" she snarled, locking her piercing eyes on John. "Hang up the phone, Brown!"

John squeaked, doing as she said. Risa straightened, body shaking in not pain, but rage.

"Yahiko! Show yourself!"

They flinched as his laughter echoed all around.

"_What's wrong, Risa? Scared of li'l old me?"_

She ground her teeth, hand pressing over her wounds. "You better have a damn good reason for doing this! What the hell is goin' on?"

"Like you care!"

Risa whirled around as Yasu screamed, being dragged roughly to the floor and dragged under the table. Monk and Mai snatched his arms, trying to keep him from disappearing from sight.

"Yasu! No!"

"Let him go!" Risa shouted.

"_Oh, not him? What about her then?_"

Ayako screamed, suddenly pinned to the wall. She trembled, eyes wide and fearful as Yahiko manifested before her, pinning her. He ran a bloody finger across her face, leaving a trail of blood.

"Yahiko, let her go," John ordered.

He held up a vial of Holy Water. His usual calm eyes were now flashing. Risa stepped in front of him, arm outstretched and blocking him.

"Risa..." John whispered.

"Don't."

Naru ground his teeth, "Arakawa, don't interfere!"

"This is _my _problem! You stay outta it, Naru!"

"Your problem?"

"Risa...he hurt you," John whispered to her.

"Do you honestly think I give a damn about the fact I'm hurt?" Risa shook her head, "I don't. No one else is gonna get hurt!"

"Don't!" Monk shouted.

It was too late, Risa already lunged forward. "_Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!"_

"Are you crazy! You just learned magic the other day!" Monk shouted.

Yahiko snarled, whirling around as the nine cuts hit his back. Ayako slid to the floor, paralyzed in fear as the spirit whirled to attack Risa. She braced herself, moving to do the cuts again when she suddenly hit the floor hard.

"J-John!" Risa screamed, kicking and fighting to get out from underneath the priest.

"Takigawa, now!" John shouted over his shoulder.

Monk whirled on the spirit, began chatting very loudly and clearly.

"_On nōmaku sanmanda basaradan kan_!"

"_Not gonna work this time, Buddhist devil_!"

Risa snarled in frustration, "JOHN MOVE!"

Mai lunged forward as well, "_Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen_!" she screamed as Lin whistled, his shiki appearing.

"No! Please..." Risa struggled even more.

"_I won't be cut down again! Not by someone I love_!" Yahiko snarled, blasting them all into the walls surrounding them.

John flinched, throwing himself over Risa and trying to shield her with his body as Yahiko's maddened eyes locked on them.

"John, get off of me! I need to handle this myself!"

"No! I won't do it!" the blond shouted, hot tears burning his eyes.

Risa cursed, wrapping her arms around his neck and managing to roll them over just as Yahiko went to strike. John gasped as his back hit the floor, blue eyes wide as Risa scrambled onto one knee and braced her arms. Yahiko froze, inches away from her face.

"Your aunt and uncle did this to you, huh? And you're resentment and the betrayal... bound you to this house."

Yahiko didn't move.

"Those monsters... will rot in Hell." Risa breathed, voice trembling with every word spoken. "Yet that doesn't give you an excuse to be a monster too!"

Yahiko moved back as the gruesome imagery was starting to fade. He stares at his hands, looking up with tormented eyes. Risa slowly got to her feet, fighting back the pain, emotional and physical.

"The boy I knew and played with wasn't a monster. He was good. He was light."

"_They... how could they do that to me, Risa...?"_

"Your aunt was mentally ill. I heard about it. Your uncle was just a drunk. A rich, drunk."

Tears were slipping down his translucent face. "_I-I...j-just wanna... s-stop hurting_..."

"Then let us help you..." Risa turned to see the priest standing now.

Naru gave a nod, John slowly stepping forward.

"God's embrace is still there. Just... let go of the darkness."

Yahiko stared at Risa, who smiled at him faintly. Yahiko looked like he was taking a deep breath. As he slowly breathed out, the gruesome markings were fading to reveal what Yahiko looked like before he was killed.

A very handsome boy stood before them, tears still running down his face.

"_I'm very sorry... I hope you can one day forgive me_." He looked around at all of them, eyes landing on Risa last.

"Rest in peace, Yamura Yahiko..."

His eyes closed, before he faded away.

"Naru..."

He turned, seeing Mai pointing at the living room. They turned and saw the blood had vanished.

"Risa..." Monk whispered softly.

She gave a weak smile, looking up as tears slid down her face. She wiped them silently, before turning to smile at them. Blue eyes looked down, seeing the blood soaking through her shirt.

"We got to get you to the hospital," Monk moved forward.

Risa backed away, "No."

"Risa, you are hurt!" Ayako snapped.

"I don't care! I'm fine! It's just a little cut!"

"Little doesn't look like you've been stabbed!"

Before anyone could react again, Monk let out a huff. He picked her up without asking if he could.

"You. Hospital. Now."

Risa slapped him hard across the face.

"Put. Me. Down."

"No."

Risa snarled, elbowing him hard in the stomach. Monk gasped, accidentally dropping her. Risa scooted far away from them all, backing into a corner. She jerked her shirt up and over her head, balling it up and pitching it at John's face as the priest shielded his eyes.

"I'm fine! Look!"

Mai staggered forward, "But... you... how?"

The cuts across her stomach looked more like cat scratches now.

"Can you please put your shirt back on, Miss Arakawa?" Naru sighed, closing his eyes.

He was starting to get that headache again.

Monk rubbed his cheek, watching as Lin sighed and took off his dress shirt, leaving him in a plain white tee as he draped it over the stubborn journalist's head.

Risa shoved her arms through the too long sleeves, clutching the shirt closed as she got back to her feet. She went to storm out of the room when Naru snatched her arm.

"Hold it. You need to tell me how you knew about Yahiko's death."

"Mai had one of her dreams. I heard her whimper about it in her sleep before I came downstairs."

Naru glared at her, "You're lying."

Risa glares back at Naru.

"I'm _normal_. Eccentric, skater, maybe anti-social, but I am one-hundred percent normal."

"She is," Mai nodded.

"She may be normal," Monk frowned, "but she knows how to slap."

Risa felt a sting of guilt, looking away.

"Didn't mean to invade your personal bubble," Monk sighed, "but I honestly thought you were hurt."

"News flash, unlike other females, when I say I'm fine, about ninety percent of the time I am." Risa growled, "You should know that!"

"Sorry," Monk grumbled.

Naru rubbed his temple, "It's dawn. Break down base. I'm going to go contact Mr. Kaito and his wife to let them know their house has been cleansed."

He left the room, Lin right behind him.

"Risa... do you know what happened to Yahiko's aunt and uncle?"

"His aunt is in a mental house. His uncle prison for assault and nearly murdering his wife."

"Poor kid."

"He's in a better place now."

Risa was quiet, "I need a moment. I'll be upstairs."

She hurried out of the room, running up the steps until she was safely in the guest bedroom. She shrugged off Lin's shirt, disposing of it on Ayako's bed before snatching the duffel bag she was sharing with Mai and changing into her normal attire.

The moment she was, she sits down on the bed. She heard the door open, much to her dismay.

"Mai, I said I wanted to be alone..."

She turned, freezing as she saw blue eyes instead of brown.

_John…_

The Aussie didn't say anything, silently crossing the room and sitting beside her on the edge of the bed. Risa didn't move, didn't even blink as he reached over and took her hand. He awkwardly laced their fingers, giving it a small squeeze.

"Death of a friend is hard… but what you've been through tonight is much harder."

"I'm fine, John…"

"This is one of those ten percent times when you really aren't…"

She looked down, biting down hard on her lip and trying hard not to cry again. The blond was quiet for a moment, before he leaned over and cupped her face, turning it and forcing amber eyes to stare into his.

"I will _always_ be here for you, Risa."

"Thank… you… Thank you so much, John…"

He felt his face flame as she leaned over, lightly pressing her warm lips to the blond's cheek. Cerulean orbs widened in shock, feeling his heart race at the feeling. She rested her head on his shoulder, crying silently.

"Thank you… For protecting me…"

**

* * *

**

A/N: And the first file is finished! Thanks for all the reviews! Now I wanna know, Team Aussie or Team Monk! :D Lemme know!

**Musical Inspiration: Memoria - Nobuo Uematsu/Fuon - Ghost Hunt OST**


	4. File 2: Sleepwalkers Dream Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Takes place after the anime. I'm really surprised by all the votes for Team Aussie. Well, we'll just have to see, won't we?**

**

* * *

**

File 2

**Sleepwalkers Dream**

Her body moved to the rhythm, her lips mouthing the words as she danced to the beat. She could hear the sweet laughter of Mai beside her, feeling the younger girl slip her hand into hers and they started to dance together like close friends would. Risa twirled Mai, watching as the short locks fluttered around the innocent face.

She wasn't sure how she ended up at Monk's show, but right now she didn't really care. All she cared about was the music and the smile on Mai's face. It had only been a few weeks since Risa had started working at SPR. Now she was on Fall Break from her studies, determined to spend every second spending it with her ward.

Her long brown hair tumbled down her back and around her waist as she danced. Her amber eyes traveled around, seeing that Mai's friends Keiko and Michiru were also having fun. Risa jolted, feeling someone touch her shoulder.

"Yasu!" She partly laughed, and partly snapped the moment she turned to see him. "Don't sneak up on me, ya creep!"

Yasu held up his hands, "Sorry! Just wanted to know if you wanted to dance!"

"Here, dance with Mai!" Risa twirled the brunette into him, "I'm gonna go see if I can sneak backstage and see _Norio_."

She disappeared into the crowd, evading other concert goers and finally making it to the bathroom. She ducked inside, panting and moving to the sink to wash the sweat off her face. She looked back up, making sure she didn't look too messed up.

Risa smoothed down her hair, readjusting her white spaghetti-strap shirt underneath her open dark green dress shirt. She wore black skinny jeans and white flats completed the look. She readjusted her cross-choker necklace carefully.

Her phone vibrated in her back pocket a moment later, Risa pulling it out and flipping it open to answer it.

"Yo, Risa speaking."

She heard a breathless voice on the other end, "R-Risa? Hey, it's John…"

"John! Hey!" Instantly her face brightened, "Where are you?"

"Um… just left the church…"

She nodded to herself, remembering he had a play date with the children.

"What are you doin'?"

"I'm at Monk's show with Mai and her friends. Why?"

"Oh… um… I-I…"

Risa laughed, "Spit it out, Priest."

"I was wonderin' if you wanted to do somethin'…"

Risa chewed on her lip, debating. She really could see Monk's show anytime she wanted, and hanging out one-on-one with John was rare.

"Sure! I'll just have Yasu take the girls' home. Whatcha wanna do?"

"Wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Sure thing! You know where Monk's shows being held at, right?"

"Yup. I'll be there in five minutes, actually."

"Alrighty, see ya in a few."

Risa shut the phone closed, catching sight of her reflection a moment later. She never thought she'd ever seen her face glow like this before. She was grinning from ear-to-ear, and she double-checked her hair one more time. It dawned on her how self-conscious she was being, almost girly, before she made a face and quickly got out of the bathroom.

"Hey!"

She turned, bumping straight into another person.

"Uh, sorry. Not interested."

"Hey now, that's kinda mean. We're friends, Risa."

She finally looked up, realizing it was Monk. "What the -? Why the heck aren't you on stage?"

"Took a break. Needed to use the bathroom. Have you tried being on stage and doing an entire performance without going to the bathroom? My bladder is gonna end up murdering me for it."

She laughed, "Well, I was just leaving."

Brown eyes flickered, "Oh. Why?"

"Gonna go spend some time with John."

"That's… cool, I guess. Hope you two have fun." He hesitated, "What about Mai?"

"Yasu can take her home. Besides, she's old enough to be on her own for a little bit. Isn't that what you told me, Monk?" She poked him in the chest, standing on tiptoe.

"Yeah, guess I did." Monk cracked a small smile, before reaching up to pat her on the head, "Just be careful, okay? Aren't you and Mai going on some road trip tomorrow?"

"Yup! Just the two of us! For now, though, I need a break from being a big sister."

"Alright then, see ya."

Risa turned to walk away, glancing back to see that Monk was frowning now. Confused, she turned and hunted down Yasu and the girls. After Yasu agreed to take the girls home after the show was over, Risa hugged Mai and then hurried outside.

John was leaning against his car, playing with his key chains. Risa skipped over to him, hands behind her back before she stood up tiptoe, getting nose-to-nose with him. The Aussie jumped back and yelped in surprise, turning bright red.

"Hey, Johnny." Risa teased, reaching up to poke his cheek playfully. "What's wrong? Did I scare ya?"

"N-No…c-course not…" John cleared his throat.

"Then why did you jump?" The blond just looked away, Risa chuckling and gesturing down the street. "You said you wanted ice cream."

"Right," John regained his composure.

"Well, c'mon."

Risa took his hand, dragging the blond behind her. John swallowed hard, looking down at where she had locked their fingers together. She looked over her shoulder, smiling at him.

It was just getting ice cream with her.

No big deal, right?

He knew that wasn't the case at all. He asked her to hang out because he was starting to realize what he had tried to avoid for the past few months. He was starting to like Risa as more then just a female friend.

_I talked to Father Tojo, and he said since I'm so young... I'm not a full priest yet..._

There was just one thing that bothered him.

_Would she ever think of me as more then a friend?_

"John, why the long face?" Risa stopped walking, turning to look at him under the light of the ice cream shop. "Did Monk tease you again?"

"Gwah, uh no...just...thinking."

"Good. No need to beat him with my shoe then."

"Yeah, no need for that," John spoke as they walked into the ice cream shop.

Risa frowned, noticing the blond was acting off again. It was really starting to worry her. She hated to see John like this.

"So, how was Masako?"

Unexplained annoyance filled her chest as she thought of the medium.

"She's doing well," John pulled off a smile, giving her hand a shy tug, "What flavor do you want?"

"Huh?"

"Ice cream?"

Risa momentarily had forgotten where they were at and what they were doing. She had been far too fixated on her animosity towards Masako spending time with John.

"Oh, um... hmm... well..." Risa chewed on her lip, looking at the choices listed. She turned back to him, "What are you getting?"

"Vanilla," He replied with a laugh.

Risa approached the counter, "I'll get one cup of vanilla with three scoops please."

"Aren't you gettin' any?"

"And two spoons."

John froze.

_Wha...what is she doin'? She doesn't have to share my ice cream! She can..._

He felt his face burn.

"Thanks!" Risa paid for it, before snatching John's arm with her free hand and dragging him out of the ice cream shop. "C'mon, we should go sit in the park across the street. Afterwards, we can go window shopping."

"O-Okay,"

John stumbled as he was dragged across the street and into the park. Risa looked up at the stars twinkling in the dark sky overhead as they walked. John looked down at their hands, watching them sway and as she skipped a little every so often. She seemed to be really happy being out with him.

He wanted to find something to talk about. Opening his mouth, the Aussie closed it when he saw Risa open her mouth to speak.

"So, I'm thinking Ayako has a thing for Monk."

"What makes you say that?" John questioned back, slightly curious.

The shrine maiden never gave indication that she did like Monk. Though he himself was sort of oblivious to attraction.

"Again, I keep forgetting you're kinda innocent and naive to such things." Risa sweatdropped, "They have lover's spats all the time."

John sweatdropped as well, "Sorry, Risa...you're talkin' to someone who never had good experience with that sorta thing."

"Is that why... you decided to become a priest?"

John flinched, "Well... that's one reason... though I wouldn't call it a sole reason. When I was younger, girls never found me... what's the word for it?"

"Attractive?"

"That's it," John nodded, "It was horrible... at least in my younger teenage years..."

"Well, I would've gone out with you." Risa muttered, looking away.

"Hm?"

"Nothing!"

Blue eyes blinked, confused.

"Uh... here!"

She shoved a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth, turning away and trying to hide her blush. John jumped, taking the spoon from his mouth and enjoying the soft creamy goodness of the vanilla on his tongue. Risa lowered her head, holding the cup between them as they ate their ice cream. John cocked his head to the side, sucking on his spoon in worry.

"Those girls back in Australia were dumb," Risa stated all of a sudden. "You're an amazing guy, John. You're sweet and kind and have a big heart. That's what matters. Not appearances... or anything..."

His heart warmed, beating faster as the words were process in his mind, "Thank...thank you Risa..."

John smiled at her. She felt her face burn horribly at the sight of his smile, but it made her own appear across her face.

"Anyway... hurry up and finish eating..."

"Why?" John said, after he took a large mouthful of vanilla.

Risa flinched, unable to tell him she was getting nervous.

He swallowed and tossed the empty cup and spoons in the trashcan.

"Risa, you okay?"

She leaned back, falling sideways off the bench. Flailing her arms, Risa hit the grass and groaned, wincing.

"Are you alright!" John exclaimed, scrambling to lean over the side of the bench.

"Peachy,"

He extended a hand towards her. She ignored it, grabbing onto the bench and pulling herself back to her feet.

"Yup! Let's go now, please?"

The blond squeaked, finding himself being dragged back to his feet and out of the park. Risa didn't hold his hand this time, hands slipped inside her pockets as she walked beside him. Her cheeks were still warm, stained pink as they headed downtown.

Risa stopped suddenly, peering into a clothing store. John blinked, curious as to why she was looking over at the young men's section. He paled as she turned to him, amber eyes dancing deviously.

"Oh no you don't!" She snatched the back of his windbreaker, dragging him inside. "Already got the fact you grew up a Catholic school boy. Now you need some more shirts. I swear I'm gonna burn the green turtleneck…"

"That was a gift from my Mum!"

"It's hideous."

"Risa, that's mean."

"I never said I was nice. Now stay!"

John flinched, hanging his head and whimpering a little as his eyes widened. Risa stared at him for a few seconds, easily imagining a pair of dog ears on his head, before she shook her head and turned away while rubbing her temple. She paused as she went through the rack, looking back at him.

"How many t-shirts do you have?"

"A couple…"

"Good. That's what I'm getting you."

"Risa…"

"John, if you don't stop whining, I swear I'm gonna leash you and tie you to a lamp post!"

His eyes were wide, "W-What?"

Risa sweatdropped, "Nevermind… forget I said that."

"I don't think I can…"

"John!"

"I'm sorry!"

The blond hung his head again, waiting for Risa to finish picking out some more shirts. She got him a black and gray striped windbreaker, along with a dark purple graphic t-shirt that had a cross design on the front. She purchased them, turning around and grinning as she took his hand.

"In," she ordered, holding open the door to the family restroom.

John turned pink, especially when she followed him inside and locked the door. She then pulled out the shirt and windbreaker from the bag, giving him a look. Shaking hands reached down, unzipping his old blue one and then he tugged off his t-shirt.

Risa stopped breathing momentarily when John went to pull the shirt over his head, blinding himself. She quickly looked away, heart racing in her chest in shock as she dropped the shirt and old windbreaker into the shopping bag.

_I never knew he was so toned… wow. He's built._

John was bright red in the face as he stood shirtless. Risa finally pulled herself out of her state of shock and handed him the new shirt, him hastily pulling it on. He shrugged on the windbreaker, Risa stepping forward and awkwardly adjusting it and zipping it up partway.

She paused, hands resting on his shoulders after brushing them. She stared up the two inches that separated them, sapphire orbs staring into topaz. John could feel his heart pounding mercilessly in his chest, and he was certain she could hear it.

"John… I really wish you weren't a priest…"

"H-How come?"

"Because then… then maybe…" Risa trailed off, lowering her eyes from his. She stepped back, crossing her arms over her stomach. "Forget it."

He felt his heart crack a little, the anticipation wrenching it. Risa looked away from him, avoiding his eyes as she held out her hand. John blinked, taking it timidly. She pulled them out of the restroom, thanking the girl behind the counter.

"Your boyfriend looks great!" the girl called after them.

Risa gaped at the girl, blushing bright red and unsure how to comment. John was speechless, frozen in place as he turned the words over in his head.

"He's... but... I-I..." Risa stammered, before she face-palmed and dragged John out of the store. "Holy mother of socks, I am so sorry, John!"

"It's not your fault," John laughed, still surprised by the stranger's words, "She didn't know."

Risa was looking awkward, "How could... anyone even think that? I mean... you're way to cute... for someone like me anyway..."

John stopped walking, making Risa get tugged back by accident. Blue eyes looked at her, serious and surprised.

"Why would you think that?"

"Um, John, look at yourself and then look at me. I have to try just to look as pretty as Mai and Ayako naturally do... and look at Masako."

I don't understand. Why are ya comparin' yourself to the other girls? God made you the way He did... and you're beautiful."

Risa looked at him, "Did you just call me beautiful?"

"Um... y-yes?"

She released a frustrated groan, looking at the sky and sending a scathing glare in it.

_Thanks a lot. You bring the sweetest guy into my life and he's gotta be a priest. This sucks._

"Um... Risa...?"

She turned to look back at him, seeing him lowering his eyes to his sneakers. He nervously took her hand, giving it a shy squeeze.

"I like you."

"I like ya too, John." Risa replied, completely unaware of what he meant. "You mean a lot to me. As much as Mai does."

John paused, feeling her slip her hand free and watching her start to walk away. He tried to figure out her response, smacking the heel of his hand against his forehead a moment later, before raking his fingers through his bangs in utmost frustration.

_She didn't realize I was confessin'. I am such a dork!_

"Johnny, c'mon! We need to head back. I have to leave early tomorrow morning."

John jolted, "I'm comin'! Wait for me!"

They hurried back to where John had left his car, just as the band was coming out. Monk approached, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

"Whoa, John! Lookin' sharp! Risa, you better get your sneaker handy 'cause you're gonna have to beat off the ladies!"

John turned pink, scrambling into his car to avoid any further embarrassment. Monk chuckled, ruffling his hair as Risa turned and pinned him with an evil look. He sweatdropped, the urge to step backwards strong.

"Hey, Takigawa."

He flinched, knowing she was mad.

"Lay off the priest!"

The next thing he knew, he was being slapped upside the shoulder by her shoe. Wincing, the dark-blond bassist rubbed it and made a face.

"Geez, calm down. It was a compliment."

Risa crossed her arms, vein throbbing in her forehead. "Be that as it may, he has severe confidence issues I'm trying to fix. Stop being a jerk-face and leave him alone. Go pick on Naru!"

Monk pouted a little, "What if I don't? You gonna stop liking me?"

"Monk…"

Her tone went from scary to sweet.

"Monk, I'd never stop liking you. You're like… a goofy big brother sometimes. It's… nice."

Monk chewed on his cheek, "So… you think of me as a brother?"

"And other things," she shifted her gaze away, "I gotta go. Bye."

Risa slid inside the car, buckling in as John drove away. She watched Monk standing on the sidewalk, looking mildly surprised in the mirror before she shyly tug the toe of her shoe into the floor. John was quiet, glancing at her.

"I think Takigawa does like you."

"He likes Ayako…"

"Yeah, but… I'm not good at this stuff… but I think he likes ya too."

Risa blushed heavily, glancing at him. "So what if he does?"

John glanced at her, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No… not really…" Risa sighed.

_I want you._

She squeaked and turned several shades of red as she realized that.

_Dammit! How the heck did I go from crushing on a Buddhist bassist to liking an Australian teenage exorcist!_

The impulse to hit herself was strong as she slipped her shoe back on.

"I'm very… confused." John admitted.

"Don't be. Don't worry 'bout it, 'kay?"

"Al…right…"

John slowed as he reached the apartment building. He turned to look at her, gulping slightly. For the first time in a long time, the priest was sincerely curious as to what it'd be like to kiss a girl.

More specifically, what a kiss with Risa would be like…

"When will you girls be back?"

"Six. We're just goin' to a nearby town to do some shopping."

John nodded, "I'll make sure to let the others know."

Risa smiled, "Thanks, sweetie."

She leaned over, impulsively pressing her lips to his cheek. John grabbed her arm as she went to turn and climb out, bringing her eyes back to his. John couldn't breathe, his thoughts incoherent.

All he could see were amber eyes and dark tresses like chocolate, set into an angelic face that had haunted him.

"G'night…"

"Night…"

Her lips formed a small smile, before she went to turn again. John took a deep breath and then leaned over, kissing her cheek quickly before quickly staring out the windshield and attempted to tame back his blush. Risa swallowed hard, finger tips brushing against the shearing heat that was the place where John had kissed her.

She mechanically climbed out, watching as John slowly pulled away. Her feet moved for her, her staring blankly ahead as she got into the elevator and went up to the condo. Her hands were shaking as she tried to unlock the door, the keys slipping from her clammy grasp. After dropping them and cursing for the fifth time, Mai finally opened the door.

"Risa, your face is bright red!"

That statement made her blush, if possible, darken.

"What happened? Did something happen with John?"

"Mai… not now…"

"Oh come on! You like him, don't you?"

Risa's head snapped up to pin the deviously-grinning schoolgirl with a look, "How do you know that?"

Mai placed a hand on her hip, "Risa, it's _you_. Yeah, you like the hotties, but given the choice you're gonna go for the dorky, sweetheart."

"Mai!"

Mai smiled, "Aw, Risa likes John! Risa likes John!"

"Mai, get your ass in your room and clean it, or the trip is off!"

Mai stopped teasing, squeaking and hurrying into her bedroom immediately. Risa dropped her keys in the bowl by the door, leaning against it and locking it with her hand. She gave a deep, depressed sigh.

_He's a priest… He belongs to God… and no tainted soul like myself deserves someone so pure…_

Golden, teary eyes closed as she pushed herself off the door, making her way into her bedroom where she laid down on her bed. She could hear Mai singing along to the latest teen pop sensation while cleaning.

Risa opened her eyes, sniffling as she hugged her pillow.

_I'm an idiot._

She only hoped that one day, she would be able to love John enough to let him go.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Team Aussie wins XD John needs love… that isn't Masako -twitch-.

**Musical Inspiration: On the Way Down - Ryan Cabrera/Flower Blooming in the Slums & Sky Blue Eyes - Crisis Core OST**


	5. File 2: Sleepwalkers Dream Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Takes place after the anime. Onto the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

File 2

**Sleepwalkers Dream**

**Part 2**

Morning came too soon. Risa moaned as her alarm clock started to screech at her from it's safe distance across the room, out of destruction's way, and she tugged her covers back over her head. She really didn't want to leave the safety of her bed, especially since she had trouble falling asleep.

Thoughts of John, and of how oblivious she had been for the past few months really got to her. She had liked him when she first met him, but the moment she heard he was a priest, she smothered her feelings and forced them to the back of her mind. Shortly after, she became fixated on Monk.

"Risa…?"

She heard her door open, Mai tiptoeing cautiously inside as she went to shut off the annoying alarm clock. Risa felt the bed shift, Mai crawling and leaning above her as she reached for the hem of the covers to pull them back. Risa fought against her, whining and Mai sighed and gave up. She went to turn and leave, when Risa snagged her by the back of her pajama top and pulled her under the covers.

"I love the bed too much." Risa grinned, grinning as she hugged Mai close.

Mai giggled, "I love it too, but I also really want to go on our trip."

Risa sighed, "Ugh, but that requires movement…"

Brown eyes looked down, "I understand if you don't wanna go anymore…"

"You goof," Risa ruffled her hair, "I'm just being slow… lack of sleep."

"Bad dreams?"

"More like… I realized I'm a huge dork."

Mai chewed on her cheek for a moment, "Does this have to do with John?"

At the mention of the Aussie, the computer whiz's entire face turned brick red. The younger brunette smirked deviously, reaching up to tap her guardian on her nose. Amber orbs narrowed on brown in a glare.

"Shut. Up."

"You _do_ like him…"

"So what?" Risa snapped, sitting up and throwing the covers off. "It doesn't matter how I feel! He's a priest, Mai! A priest!"

Mai sat up slowly too, sitting cross-legged as she watched as Risa drew her legs to her chest and dug her nails into her knees. Risa's bangs hung in her face, hiding her eyes, though Mai could still see that anger and pain was etched on Risa's face.

Mai pressed her fist to her chest, timidly beginning to reach out before drawing her hand back once again. She was at a loss for words, unsure of what to say in order to comfort her dear friend. Risa furiously wiped her eyes a moment later, springing forward and out of bed as she stormed over to her closet.

"Risa… I kinda had the feeling you've liked John for awhile… so I kinda… did some research." Mai finally confessed, exhaling slowly.

Said girl froze, turning slowly to lock her gaze on Mai.

"What kinda research?"

"About the Catholic priesthood. It's something that's kind of bothered me since I first met John… something Naru said. He said that John was too young to be a priest ordained in the Catholic church. John simply replied that he turned nineteen recently."

"So… what are you getting at?"

"Well, John hasn't been fully ordained. Meaning he's not actually a priest-priest yet."

"Huh?"

"Uh, well, I guess you could call him a semi-priest? I mean, the only real thing he does as a priest is exorcisms. I think that's one of the real reasons why John even joined the priesthood."

Risa was silent, staring in shock.

"Are you for certain? Absolutely sure?"

"Yeah, I am." Mai replied. "I mean, I talked to John 'bout it too."

"What… what did he say?"

"Exactly what I just told you. He's still in training. That's kind of why he's in Japan. He's finishing his training with some field experience on being an exorcist."

Risa looked dazed, before her cheeks warmed and she quickly turned away. She fidgeted, feeling the butterflies in her stomach once again, and she felt a smile break across her face.

_There's still hope! He's not really a priest! I still have time!_

Mai came up beside her, hugging her from behind. "Are you still mad?"

"No… I'm happy… really happy…" Risa chewed on her lip, looking back uncertainly, "But… do you think that I even have a chance? That he'd be willing to stop his training to maybe… one day… want to fall in love?"

"He may be in training to be a priest, but he is still a teenage boy." Mai pointed out, "And to have a chance to fall in love with a pretty girl is what most teenage boys want. If things don't work out, then he always has the option to go back into the priesthood."

"Yeah…"

Her eyebrows met, not wanting to think about the possibility of John and her not working out romantically. The thought was just painful.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. Want anything?"

"Make me a turkey sandwich."

"It's nine in the morning, Risa."

"So? You know me, usually I'm sleeping until noon and just skip breakfast all together. My tummy demands a turkey sammich."

Mai sighed and smiled, "Alright, one turkey 'sammich' coming right up. Would you like some tea with that as well, _Naru_?"

Risa sent a dirty look at her roomie, Mai snickering as she skipped out of the room. Sighing, the brunette shook her head as she turned back to her closet, trying to decide on what to wear. She finally grabbed a light and dark purple plaid hooded button-down shirt with ¾ inch sleeves, pulling on a black tank with her favorite pair of acid gray skinny jeans and her black converse sneakers.

"Hey, Mai?" she called towards the open bedroom door.

"What?" Mai replied from the kitchen.

"Side ponytail or something different?"

"Different! Pull your hair into a ponytail!"

"How about a braid instead?"

"I wanna braid it!"

"Then hurry up with my sammich then, woman!"

There was a scramble and a few thuds as Mai hurried to finish up. She came back into the bedroom, carrying a plate with a turkey sandwich in one hand and a bowl of cereal in the other. Risa shook her head, smiling as she brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail , leaving some tendrils in front of her ears.

Mai bounced eagerly on the balls of her feet, reminding Risa of a restless puppy as she finally sat down on the bed. Mai cheered happily, taking the hair-tie, and getting to work braiding the ponytail while Risa ate her sandwich. Once Mai was finished and grinned over her work, Risa wiped off her hands and ordered the brunette to sit in the floor and eat while she did her hair.

"You should lemme do your hair more often," Risa smiled, once Mai was done eating and she was finished doing said girl's short brown hair.

Mai looked up, a small ponytail flopping onto the left side of her head, clipped with a blue star clip. Risa held up a small hand mirror and Mai admired it, smiling a moment later.

"Hehe, I look cute. Just like you, Risa."

"We could pass for sibs, y'know?" Risa grinned, "In fact, I don't care what other people say. We are sisters."

"Yup, sisters and best friends forever!"

"Definitely," Risa patted Mai on the shoulder, "Go get dressed. We can leave as soon as you're ready."

The bubbly brown-eyed psychic scampered to her room to finish getting ready, Risa taking their dishes back to the kitchen and washing them. She grabbed a box of fruit snacks and a few bottles of bubble tea for them to take with them, slipping them into her black leather bag.

"How does this look?"

Mai came out, wearing her dark blue t-shirt with bubble design over a longsleeved white shirt and a khaki shorts that went to her knees and her brown boots. Risa gushed softly, hugging Mai the moment she was within hugging distance.

"Aw, you are just so cute!"

Mai sweatdropped, "You're bi-polar, I swear. You've been wanting to murder me since last night, now you're gushing over how cute I supposedly am."

"Mai, have you looked in the mirror? You're beautiful and I swear, I'm gonna kill Naru if he doesn't see that and doesn't make a move soon."

Blushing and shyly fidgeting, Mai didn't respond. Risa tugged on her arm a moment later, the two girls leaving their apartment and heading down to the car. Risa tossed her bag in Mai's lap, along with handed the younger girl her cell phone.

"Wahoo, I get to be texting buddy!" Mai grinned.

"Only if I say it's okay to reply." Risa reminded her, "C'mon, we got a two hour drive ahead of us."

"I can't wait!"

Laughing, Risa chuckled as she started the car, and their road trip began.

* * *

"Hmm… the yellow one." Risa said.

Mai frowned, holding up two shirts. One was yellow with white stars and the other blue with white hearts. The shopping center was packed, one of the largest sales of the year occurring. Mai was in desperate need of some new clothes, especially since she didn't have many to begin with. With the extra funds from SPR rolling in, Risa decided to splurge and take Mai shopping.

"You sure?" Mai made a face, "I'm not a big fan of yellow."

"Trust me," Risa smiled, "It will look good on you."

Mai shrugged and tossed it into the buggy. Risa glanced down, checking out the camo pants, black skinny jeans, khaki cargo capris, and cute violet denim skirt already inside. She looked up, noticing they had some cardigan sweaters on sale for half-off.

"Oooh, I think I see something else for ya!" Risa grinned, pushing the cart towards the rack of cardigans.

Mai blinked, following her and making faces as people kept getting in her way. Risa finally grabbed Mai's hand, desperate not to lose the teen. The last thing she wanted was a panic attack and sobbing at the information desk.

"Pick one!" Risa pointed.

Mai looked at them, "Pink and white, blue and black, yellow and brown, green and purple, gray and black... hmm..."

She glanced at the yellow shirt, then back at the yellow and brown striped cardigan. Mai reached through and grabbed the yellow and brown striped cardigan.

"I thought you didn't like yellow." Risa teased.

Mai stuck her tongue out at Risa. "It goes with the shirt."

A hand reached up, tugging playfully on the small ponytail, before Risa turned and looked at the shirts on the tables.

"Risa, you should get this!"

"Hmm?"

Amber eyes looked up at the acid gray and black striped longsleeved shirt with thumbholes.

"Get it," Mai said, as she held it up in front of her.

"Mai, this is a trip to buy _you_ clothes."

"Yeah but," Mai pouted, "It looks like you. Get it, please?"

"I have enough clothes."

"Whatever! You wear the same jeans three times a week!"

Her cheeks warm, Risa looked back at the shirt. "Alright, fine."

Mai grinned, "Great! You should get this too!"

She pulled off a black jumper-like dress off the rack, one that looked like a London schoolgirl would wear.

"Really?" Risa looked it up and down.

"You would look fantastic in it!"

"It's a dress, Mai."

"Get it," Mai smirks, "please? I'm sure somebody would think you look fantastic in it..."

Risa turned pink, "I won't wear it without tights."

Mai darted away, disappearing for a few minutes, before appearing again with a package of white, black, and light gray tights.

"What about shoes? I won't wear flats with that. It'd look weird."

Mai sweatdropped, "You're difficult."

"I'm a tomboy?"

"Look, there's a shoe department. We'll get you some cute boots."

Risa rubbed her temple, "See, this is why I don't go to the mall with Ayako and you. I always end up feeling like a dress-up doll."

"But...I like dressing you up," Mai frowned, "I like to make you look pretty, Risa."

"Yeah, because _that's_ something that takes a lot of effort. Unlike you. I swear, your mother should've been a model."

"Yeah..." Mai smiled sadly before looking determined, "You are getting the dress, the tights, and a nice pair of boots."

"But Mai -"

"Risa, I will deny you as my big sis if you don't stop whining about being a girl."

Risa felt her heart break a little, "That's mean!" she cried, following the bubbly teen over to the shoes.

"Well, I don't like hearing you say you're not pretty."

"But-"

"No buts!" Mai glared, "Or I'll make you wear pink!"

Risa snarled, "You try it and I'll leave you stranded here!"

"If you do, I'll just call Lin or Naru and then you're gonna get everyone mad at you for ditching me."

"You... are... just... ugh..." Risa took a deep breath, "Fine...where's the damn shoe department again?"

"Yay!"

The two girls headed for the shoe department. Risa managed to convince Mai to buy a pair of neon pink, yellow, green, and black DC sneakers while Mai found a pair of cute, leather flat-heeled zip-up boots that went to mid-calf.

"Alright, anything else?"

"You need a new coat."

Mai made a face and replied, "Ugh, but it's not even cold outside..."

"Don't care."

After finding Mai a suede black petticoat, Risa finally decided to call it a day.

"We'll stop and grab a burger on the way home. Now where the hell is the check-out?"

"Over there,"

Mai pointed to one that happened to be the shortest line. Risa didn't think twice, scurrying to the line while Mai hopped in the buggy to save time. While Risa was paying, Mai was eyeing the price with wide eyes.

"What?" Risa blinked, noticing the expression plastered on the pale girl's face.

"That's... a lot..."

"Mai, I know you're used to saving and not spending, but... my family is _rich_, girl. This is nothing, to be honest."

"Okay," Mai sighed, "but numbers like that make me wince."

"Which is why I don't let you see the utility bill,"

"What?"

"Don't think about it," Risa sighed, "Think... about... something cute... or... Naru."

The mentioning of the prodigy sent Mai blushing and distracted. Their shopping bags in hand, the two made their way out of the packed shopping center and to the parking lot, hunting down their car. Soon they were on their way to a fast food place, pulling through the drive through, and then they were heading out of the small town and through the backroads to head back home.

"So, whatcha gonna do about Monk?" Mai asked, popping a french fry into her mouth.

"I don't know," Risa frowned.

Truth be told, she haven't thought about the bassist all day.

"Well, I know Ayako's got a thing for him. Maybe he can just get over it and stop being a dork."

"Yeah..."

Risa was quiet, hearing Mai squeak when the phone suddenly went off.

"You got a text from John."

"Let him know we're on our way back and we're near Ryoko Hollow."

"Kay!"

Mai texted him, frowning a moment later.

"Risa, your phone just died."

"What?"

"Didn't you charge it?"

"I thought I did..."

"Dummy."

"Oh great," Risa let out a frustrated sigh. She looked at Mai, "Where's your phone anyway?"

"I let Ayako borrow it."

"Why?"

"Hers got stepped on by Monk."

"Do I even want to know how that happened?"

"Uh... I'm not even sure..."

Rolling her eyes, Risa went to focus on the road. She made a face at all the traffic, smirking as she saw the turn off for another backroad that would cut around. Mai didn't look too happy the moment they were driving down the dirt road, surrounded by trees.

"I don't like the look of this," Mai frowned, "Kinda reminds of that Red Riding Hood horror flick that I saw..."

"Mai, you really need to stop watching scary movies. Seriously, we get enough frights because of work."

"I couldn't help it," Mai whined before she made a cute face, "The male protagonist was hot."

Risa wanted to face-palm, but fought the urge and kept her hands on the steering wheel.

"Why are we slowing down?"

"We're not."

"But we are."

"Mai, I'm telling you we -"

Risa cut herself off, the engine dying.

"Really? Here? Now?" Risa felt a vein throb around her temple. She tried to start it, only for it to die. "We have a freakin' full tank of gas!"

"Maybe the battery's dead."

"Mai, why are you calm? We're broke down, my phone is dead, and we're due home in an hour. You know what's gonna happen. Naru and the others are gonna freak and _murder_ my sorry ass because I can't get you home safe. Oh, plus the fact we're stranded in the woods!"

"Risa, first rule in a situation like this is to not panic."

Risa simply got out of the car, slamming the door and kicking the tie. She gave a frustrated scream, pitching her shoe at a tree, then having to hop over on one foot to retrieve it. Mai sighed, knowing that Risa really needed to get a control on her temper.

Mai shivered suddenly, hand gripping the handle of the car door as her brown eyes suddenly fixated on top of the hill. Risa had flopped down on the ground, crossing her legs and grumbling. She turned and looked over her shoulder as she heard the door open, Mai shutting it softly and staring aimlessly at the trees with an unfocused expression.

"Mai?" Risa blinked, "Mai? Are you okay? Mai!"

Mai looked back at her, "I got a funny feeling."

"What kind of funny feeling?"

"Just... one of those..."

Risa froze, feeling her blood run cold.

She felt it too.

She whipped her head around, hearing rustling and caught a glimpse of black before it vanished. A cool wind rolled in, making leaves dance across the road and up the hill.

"Risa..."

She turned to see Mai starting to climb up the hill.

"Mai!"

Mai didn't stop, breaking into a run.

Groaning, the brunette looked back at the car, then at the retreating figure that was her roomie, before she took off into the woods as well.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I feel for Risa's soul the moment Naru finds out what happened XD Review please! Thank you melodyann75, lovelydasom, Divine Child, Sarah Jackson - The Other, and Ciel Blanche for reviewing thus far!

**Musical Inspiration: With You - AAA/Crawl - Veltpunch**


	6. File 2: Sleepwalkers Dream Pt 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Takes place after the anime. Onto the next chapter! Thanks for the amazing 21 reviews too!**

**

* * *

**

File 2

**Sleepwalkers Dream**

**Part 3**

"_Sorry you couldn't reach me at the moment. Just leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!"_

John hung up as he heard Risa's cheerful voicemail for the sixth time. For the past hour he had tried to get ahold of Risa, without any avail. Naru was staring out the window, eyes darkening with each passing moment.

Monk hung up his own cell phone, "Well, according to the shopping center they left about two hours ago."

"John, what was the last message you received?"

"They were near Ryoko Hollow." John replied, "That was sent around 5:15."

"We should have heard from them by now... something isn't right."

"I say we go to Ryoko Hollow and comb the area. Mai and Risa are vulnerable by themselves." Monk said firmly.

Naru was death-glaring at Ayako, "If Mai had her cell phone, we wouldn't have to resort to thumbing through woods and backroads."

"Hey, it's not my fault that big oaf stepped on my phone and crushed it! Mai said I could borrow her phone for business until my new one arrives next week!"

"Let's just go look them," John stepped in, sweatdropping.

"Ryoko Hollow is about an hour drive from here."

"We can get there in forty minutes if you let me drive." Monk smirked, holding his hand out to Lin.

Lin glanced at Naru, who sighed heavily and gave a small nod. Lin dropped the keys into the bassist hands, Monk catching them and turning to grab his coat and bolt out the door. John grabbed his own coat, running after the bassist.

Naru, Lin, and Ayako hurried for the van as well. Monk slid into the driver's seat, Naru sliding into the passengers while John sat behind Ayako and Lin. Monk revved the engine, pulling out and speeding down the street as fast as he dared.

_We're coming for you, Mai... _

* * *

"Mai! Dammit, Mai, will you listen to me! There isn't anyone out here! MAI!"

Risa growled, slipping and sliding up the hillside as she continued to follow the brunette. The autumn leaves slipped under her sneakers, her knee hitting a tree root hard. She hissed loudly, clutching her knee and wincing as she tried to straighten. Still Mai continued forward, as if she was in a trance and the outside world couldn't reach her.

"I'm going to be black and blue by the time I reach her," Risa winced, hopping after Mai.

Finally they reached the top of the hill. Risa grasped onto a branch, glancing over her shoulder and seeing the car was almost a small speck in the sea of brown, yellow, orange, and red through the thicket of trees. The suns final rays were disappearing through the canopy above her, and the air was becoming considerably colder. Still Mai did not stop, moving through the trees a lot quicker now they were on level ground.

"Mai, it's dangerous! Please!"

Giving up on talking sense into her, Risa broke into a run after the younger girl. Mai moved swiftly, running through the trees, moving like a graceful dancer around them. Not once did she stumble or slip, which raised red flags in Risa's mind. Mai was just as clumsy as she was, especially in the wild.

_Something's wrong here... something is very wrong!_

Panic rose up in her chest as Risa hurried after the young girl.

"MAI!"

Her voice echoed all around them, Mai darting in and out of sight among the dark trees. Risa pushed herself to run even faster, leaping over fallen branches and roots, slipping and stumbling, but refusing to give up. The stitch in her side was howling, her lungs burning to the point she was gasping rapidly.

She reached the edge of the hollow, tripping and hitting the ground hard. Gasping, Risa sat up, sweat slipping down her face as amber eyes scanned the area. An old cabin, hidden in the thicket of trees was before them. Mai stood eerily still in the middle of the small grove, just eyeing the cabin and not moving.

"Oh good... she stopped moving... thank goodness."

Risa winced, climbing to her unsteady feet and approaching the teen. Her hand reached out, grasping her shoulder.

"Mai, we need to go back to the car and wait for help."

"Can't..." Mai whispered, her voice strange.

"Mai, c'mon, it's after dark and if we don't turn around now, we won't be able to find the way back to the road."

"Smells like...blood..."

"Mai, would you - what smells like blood?" Risa stared oddly at her.

Mai slipped out of her grasp, taking a step closer toward the cabin. Risa jerked in front of her, snatching her wrist and forcing their eyes to meet. Going rigid, Risa momentarily forgot how to breathe as she got a look at Mai's eyes.

Dead and lifeless, they were almost as black as night, fixated on the cabin behind them. Her skin was ghostly pale, and her lips were barely parted, inaudible whispers falling from them.

_Holy shit, is Mai possessed!_

Risa let Mai's wrist slip from her hand. Mai moved around Risa, walking towards the cabin. She couldn't move, body paralyzed and heart pounding thunderously in her ears. Swallowing hard, Risa closed her eyes, biting down so hard on her bottom lip that she tasted blood. It slipped out of the corner of her mouth, dribbling down her chin.

_I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away!_

What Risa wouldn't give to have the SPR gang to be there! Nevertheless, she was out in the middle of the woods, alone, with Mai, who was possessed. What exactly was she supposed to do?

Taking a deep breath, Risa finally opened her eyes and whirled around, running toward the cabin. Mai was shouldering open the door enough for a small space large enough for them to squeeze through. She ducked down and disappeared inside just as Risa reached the porch.

Risa winced and ducked down, squeezing her way through the space as well. She cursed, her shoelace getting caught on a nail. Jerking free, Risa hit the floor hard, gasping as pain shot up her shoulder and tears of pain blurred her vision.

"M-Mai...?"

The place wasn't all that big, but it was somewhat dark inside, with her trying to pinpoint where Mai had gone. Furniture lay broken, the place smelling of dust and decay and something else. Risa swallowed hard again, fighting back the bile in her throat. The smell was familiar, but she couldn't remember what it was. All she knew was it made her stomach queasy and she wanted out of there as soon as possible, meaning she needed to find Mai.

Risa managed to get up on shaky legs, reaching out for something to grab a hold to help herself up. Her hand touched something wet and slimy. Risa jerked back and away from it, lifting her hand in the dim light and paling considerably.

_B-Blood...?_

"MAI!"

Risa broke into a run, looking all around the cabin, searching for her ward. Fear and panic settled in, her heart pounding violently in her breast. She was on the verge of tears, just wanting to find Mai and get the hell out of the abandoned cabin.

"M-Mai!" Risa sobbed.

"Can't leave yet... almost found it..."

Mai's voice came from the top of the broken steps.

"Can't leave without what?" Risa dared herself to ask.

"The doll..."

"What doll?" Risa screeched.

She was tired of this. Scrambling up the broken stairs, Risa hissed and winced as her forearms were cut open by broken banisters. Warm blood bubbled to the surface, shearing hot pain running up her arms. Risa reached the top, seeing Mai was walking toward a stepladder set underneath a trap door.

"Mai, dammit, this isn't funny!"

The brunette paused, turning slowly.

"Mai isn't here anymore, Miss."

Risa jerked back, her scream locking in her throat.

"W-who... who are you?"

"I don't know... I just want my dolly... my dolly was my only friend... she saw everything... everything he did to me..."

Risa's back hit the wall, her legs giving out as she slid down it, tears sliding down her face which was completely etched in horror. Mai got on the stepladder, standing on tip toe to grasp the cable to pull down the trapdoor. It rocked and shook under her weight.

"M-Mai!"

The stepladder gave, and Mai fell, cracking her head against the floor and blacking out at once.

Risa scrambled beside her, gently shifting Mai into her arms, attempting to wake her. The air around her became colder, so cold that Risa could see her breath. Amber eyes widened as a black movement caught her eye near the trap door.

A spirit of a young girl, only around twelve or so, stood before her. Her clothing was tattered, ripped and bloody. She seemed to be limping, her hair ripped out in some places.

"_He hurt me, Miss. My dolly's the only one who knows what he did_."

Risa stared at the spirit, unsure what to do.

"_I need my dolly! I can't go back to Mama without it!_"

The walls began to shake violently. Risa screamed, covering Mai's body with her own.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! I CAN'T HELP YOU! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!"

"_I WANT MY DOLL_!"

Ear-piercing wails caused Risa to slam her hands over her ears, feeling them ring and her entire body tremor. Disoriented, the brunette scanned her surroundings. Behind her was a hall closet. Grabbing Mai's underarms, Risa managed to pull her out of the wall of a falling bookshelf, pulling them both into the closet.

Her hands grabbed the rusty knob, holding it as the spirit tried to pull open the door. Sobbing, Risa held on with all of her strength, begging for it to just stop. She just wanted to leave.

The light bulb shattered, raining glass down on them that cut up her hands and her face. Risa hissed as a shard came dangerously close to her jugular, cutting her neck. She went to press her hand against it, only for the door to violently jerk, so she was forced to grasp the knob yet again.

"God, please! Please God! Help us! Somebody please help us!"

_Just let this nightmare end!_

* * *

"You really think they went this far up?"

"It'd have to be the only logical thing that makes sense."

Monk sweatdropped and muttered, "Let's just hope they didn't kidnapped by weird country folk or anything."

"Guys, I found somethin'!" John shouted a little further to the left.

He held up a ripped piece of fabric, one that was purple plaid.

"That looks like Risa's top!" Ayako exclaimed, "I remember helping Mai pick it out!"

"I found foot prints!" Monk shouted, angling his flashlight. "They go uphill!"

"What on earth would compel them to leave their car and go wandering through the woods like this?" Lin demanded.

Naru visibly stiffened, "Everyone be quiet and stand still!"

They did as they were ordered, no one making a sound. The full moon peeked its way through the canopy of trees, John holding his breath as they listened. Very faintly, they heard the sound of what could only be screams.

"Risa..."

"Everyone, move! Quickly!" Naru ordered.

They sprinted up hill, Ayako complaining about mud on her expensive new sneakers. Monk rolled his eyes, reaching down and grasping her hand in a vice-like grip, dragging her behind him. John was moving quicker than anyone, hopping over rocks and branches. They burst through the trees, finding a grove. Muffled screams were coming from the cabin hidden in the thicket of trees.

"PLEASE! JUST LEAVE US ALONE! WE CAN'T HELP YOU! GOD SOMEBODY HELP US! JOHN! NARU! ANYONE! PLEASE!"

"Risa! Mai!"

Monk was the first to reach the door. He tried to shoulder it open, but without any avail. John dived through the small gap, being the smallest of the group, and weaseled his way inside. Moments later Lin and Monk had the door kicked down, John screaming and diving into the safety of the stairwell seconds before the door crushed him.

Their flashlights illuminated the abandoned cabin. Ayako's hand covered her mouth as she retched a little, the smell making her stomach churn. Monk shined his flashlight over to where John was trying to stand up; freezing as they saw blood splattered everywhere.

"This is a murder site..."

"SOMEBODY! HELP!"

"RISA!"

John and Monk sprung for the stairs, scrambling up them and reaching the top. Monk immediately grabbed his beads, swinging them into the air and bellowing his chant, the spirit vanishing from where it was trying to open a door.

Muffled sobs came from the door.

"Risa, it's us!" John called out, putting his hand on the door knob.

He tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge.

"NO! LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Risa, it's us! Let go of the door knob!"

"GO AWAY YOU DEMON! YOU WON'T HURT US!"

"Risa! It's me! John!"

"LIES! YOU SOULLESS BITCH!"

Naru rubbed his temple, "She's hysterical..."

"Calm the hell down already!" Ayako shouted.

"...Ayako?"

"Oh, now she stops thinking we're the psycho ghost." Monk muttered.

"Risa, please open the door." John tugged on the door.

It opened this time, it creaking on its hinges. The flashlights shone inside, revealing Mai slumped against the wall, deeply breathing and unconscious. Risa sat, blood staining the collar of her shirt and stained on her face and arms, rust covering her hands, and she was sobbing.

"Risa..."

The moment John was within arms-length, the brunette threw herself at him, latching onto him and wailing even harder. John stroked her hair, wrapping his arms around her and picking her up. He staggered a bit but straightened, allowing Monk to carefully get Mai out of the closet.

"What happen?" John dared to ask.

Her words were incoherent sobs.

"We'll figure it out later. C'mon, we need to get out of here." Naru said, "Lin, I need you to call the authorities and have them come investigate this place. Foul play has apparently happened here, making the spirit haunting the site very vicious and bloodthirsty."

"Of course,"

"You're safe now," John whispers in her ear.

Risa simply tightened her hold on his neck, "D-Don't... l-leave...me!" she hiccupped.

"I'm not goin' anywhere," John looked at her with serious blue eyes, "You're staying right here with me."

Risa pulled back somewhat, tears still leaking from her eyes. She looked as frail and vulnerable as a child. "P-Promise?

"Promise."

Risa leaned up, pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth, before her eyes shut and her face buried into the side of his neck. John's face flamed but he smiled as she drifted off to sleep, clearly exhausted yet feeling safe enough to do so.

The group left the cabin, Lin calling the authorities to have them come and look at the place as a crime scene. John carried Risa downhill along with Monk carrying Mai, who regained consciousness while they waited for police, along with a tow truck to take Risa's car to the nearest gas station. Her eyes fluttered open, her surprised to find Naru looking over her and her head in his lap.

"Naru?"

"About time you woke up. Sleeping on the job again?"

Mai blinked rapidly, shooting up and her face burning. "What's going on? When did you get here? It's nighttime! What the hell? How'd I lose... four hours? What's going on!"

"We were about to ask you the same thing."

"I remember breaking down and then... zilch."

"Hmm...I see," Naru sighed, "You were probably possessed again."

Mai blinked, "...well that makes a lot of sense." she jumped, "Oh no! Where's Risa?"

"She had a very traumatic event happen in a cabin hidden about half a mile from here. According the police a girl by the name of Hashakuji Mio went missing a few months back in this area. They found her body in the attic, clutching a doll. Her body was brutally raped and then massacred."

Mai turned green, "Oh my lord..."

"Her spirit was the one possessing you. We managed to get Miss Arakawa to talk a little bit before passing out again. She said the girl possessed you and was looking for the doll. She dragged you both into a closet and held it shut for two hours straight, while nearly bleeding to death. She had an exceptionally deep cut close to her jugular."

"Is she going to be okay?" Mai frowned, feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

"She's fine. She has a death grip on Father Brown at the moment, but she will be fine. Her mental stability is in question at the moment. I doubt she'll get much sleep other than this. The only reason her mental state is allowing it is due to pure exhaustion."

"Risa..."

"She did fairly well protecting you, considering the fact she hasn't any training in being a spiritualist."

"I owe her big time..."

"There's more than meets the eye when it comes to Miss Arakawa, that's for sure. She helped solve a crime that has eluded the police for months now. That and..."

Mai glanced at him, seeing Naru was looking at her with a softening expression.

"And...?"

"She was determined to protect you, even after we showed up. She thought the spirit was using her memories against her, disguising her voice to open the door. She clearly loves you and is willing to do anything to protect you."

Mai smiled, "She's amazing... more like family then a friend. I wouldn't know what I do without her."

"I appeared to have made the right decision in hiring her." Naru then stood up, "Beginning Monday, I'm having Takigawa train her as a spiritualist."

"What?" Mai blinked, surprised, "Seriously?"

"Yes, I am quite serious." Naru stood up, "It seems we are no longer needed for questioning. Come along, let's head home."

"I call shot gun!" Monk cheered.

Ayako swiped the keys from his hand, giving them back to Lin. "Not with your driving skills. We'd end up in a ditch - or worse - dead before we'd even get back to Tokyo. Lin's driving."

"Killjoy..." Monk pouted.

Mai laughed at the two before glancing over to John and Risa. Risa was fast asleep in the passenger seat, John's hoodie covering her. He got in the driver's seat, giving a thumbs up to the tow truck driver.

"Move it or lose it, Missy!" Monk called.

Ayako smacked him upside the head, "Don't listen to the blockhead, Mai!"

Mai climbed inside the van, the door shutting behind her. Ayako placed a comforting arm around her shoulder, drawing the teen close. Mai rested her head on the redhead's shoulder, closing her eyes partway.

_I felt like... I was sleepwalking. As if all this was just a dream... but it happened. Risa went through so much to protect me, and I don't remember anything... I feel so bad..._

She only hoped that Risa could one day forgive her.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Finally, after two months, I got an update out! Much love and appreciation to my beta for helping me with this file! I scared myself silly listening to Ghost Hunt music at one-thirty in the morning too XD Gave myself a heart attack! All for the sake of the story! Reviews please!

**Musical Inspiration: Kaidan Banashi – GH OST (the song that scared me silly) and Ending Theme – GH OST**


	7. File 3: Insidious Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don****'t own Ghost Hunt. Takes place after the anime. **

* * *

**File 3: Insidious**

The corridors seemed vast, almost with a sense of abandonment. Risa scowled, shaking off the chills she felt from being alone. She hated coming up to the school after classes, but she had been putting off visiting her brother for awhile now.

Maybe it was because of new training as a spiritualist, and her new life as a ghost hunter that had her on edge. That or the fact she wasn't in the mood to try and be swayed back into the tangling affairs of aristocracy and her duty as an Arakawa heiress.

Risa took a deep breath before she slid open the door to the classroom, poking her head inside. Her brother was at his desk, eyes lowered as he graded reports, looking bored as he stifled a yawn. His dark brown hair was worn in a small tail, messy strands sticking out in front of his ears, and he had a bit of stubble on his cheeks. His eyes - a shade of blue - glanced up over half-moon reading glasses as Risa cleared her throat.

"Risa!"

Risa let out a small startled cry as Raiden leapt to his feet, papers flying as he hopped over his desk and literally picked her up, hugging her tightly. Gasping for air, she managed to swing her fist down onto his head, causing her big brother to release her. Risa staggered backwards, clutching her now throbbing ribs as she gave Raiden a fierce glare, the professor holding his head.

"Don't do that, dummy!"

Raiden looked back up, holding his hands weakly as he closed his eyes. "Now, now. No need to get violent towards your favorite brother."

"You're my _only_ brother, nimrod."

Rolling her eyes at the twenty-six-year-old, Risa then stooped down to retrieve the papers that had fallen. She paused as she came across an old photograph. She felt her heart throb painfully in her chest, quickly placing the papers back onto the desk.

"So how's Sakura?" Risa whispered.

Raiden blinked at the mention of his wife, "Doing well. She misses you."

Risa took a deep breath, "I miss her as well."

Her sister-in-law was a kind woman. Beautiful as well. Raiden was blessed to find love in the historian. Risa looked back at the photograph of them, Raiden's arm around the petite blue-eyed, redhead holding an adorable red-headed boy with freckles and amber eyes. Risa and her nephew, Ritsu, were the only ones in the family to inherit their great-grandmother Misora's golden eyes.

"Sakura told me just last night how she wishes you'd come and see us. Ritsu… he keeps asking when Aunt Rissy's coming back."

"I can't." Risa whispered, her voice full of pain. "I can't. Not after what happened with Sakura's parents. You heard them - they would ruin everything. I'm a spiritualist now. I'm totally in a different world. I'm not going to endanger my family."

Raiden and Risa had always been close - so close to the point that Sakura's mother and elder sister Chisame kept making accusations of an incestuous relationship between them. It had been six months since that fateful family dinner between the Arakawa family and the Daisuke family. Risa had finally snapped and gotten into a physical fight with Chisame. Sakura's parents told Risa if she came near any of them again, including her own beloved nephew who she would die for, then they'd press charges.

So Risa heeded their threats, and kept away from her beloved sister-in-law and nephew, despite the fact Sakura was willing to arrange for secret meetings for them. Risa refused, knowing that the Daisukes were low enough to make sure that Risa stay away from their grandchild at all costs. That was why she could only see her brother at the university.

Risa _hated_ Sakura's family - save Sakura and Ritsu - and she wouldn't rest until the day she could put them back in their place. It was a horrible thing to pray for, but she prayed for the day when they would pass away so she could finally be able to hold Ritsu in her arms again.

Ritsu was the closest thing to a son she would ever have and Risa knew it.

"Risa…"

"Don't touch me."

Raiden flinched at the icy tone of her voice. His blue eyes flickered, taking in the dark circles under her eyes, and the clear signs of paranoia and stress. Anger twisted in his chest.

"Ever since you joined SPR, I've been gravely worried about you, Risa."

"Brother, I'm fine." Risa tried to stress to him for the hundreth time. "It's not SPR that has me so stressed! It's all these damn exams. I'm about to say screw it and drop out of school."

"Risa, don't. You need this education."

"No, I don't. I have my inheritance, and I have the money I saved up all through high school. Not to mention the money I make at SPR. Naru pays me really well! He takes care of Mai and me."

"Risa…"

"I…I can't keep doing this, Raiden! I just can't. My work is way too important to me…"

Raiden recognized the look in her eyes, "You really care for these ghost chasers?"

"They're like… family to me." Risa confessed. "The family we never knew."

Raiden flinched slightly, trying to keep the memories at bay. No one ever really could understand how two siblings, six years apart, could be so close. They did, however, because they were the only family they had ever known.

Their mother was a sociopath who spent more nights out on the town with politicians and other members of high society. Their father threw himself into his work, trying to please his father while attempting to give his children the best life they deserved. That came with a price of neglect however - a price of not being involved in the life he worked so hard to give them.

"Risa…"

She allowed Raiden to envelop her in a close embrace, tucking her head under his chin, and her eyes fluttered closed. She felt Raiden slip something into her back pocket of her skinny jeans, before she withdrew and looked up. He tilted her chin, before cupping her face and kissing her forehead tenderly, stroking her cheeks and brushing away the silent tears.

"Things will change, dear sister. I promise."

Risa nodded, before she pulled back to wipe her eyes with her hand. "I-I better get home."

"Give Mai my regards."

"Will do."

Swallowing hard, Risa turned and left the classroom, taking a shaky breath. She hadn't been lying when she said she truly wanted to drop out. School was becoming such a hassle for her, and she barely held interest as it was. Yasu was trying his hardest to keep her focused, but she couldn't.

She looked down the dark corridor, seeing the sun had finally disappeared. The lights were flickering a little ways down, as they always did in the English department. Parts of the university were in dire need of renovations, especially after the accidents in the Biology department above the year prior.

Risa turned to leave, only to come to a stop a near the doors to the stairwell. The lights had flickered off completely. She heard Raiden give a loud curse and a small crash down the hall, her sweatdropping and shaking her head. She went to push open the door, only for it to not budge.

"What the hell?"

Risa tried to shoulder it open, but the door refused to open. Scowling, the brunette turned and moved to try and elevator. It too wasn't working.

A sense of dread slowly washed over her, making goosebumps spread down her frame as her sixth sense sent up red flags. Alarms went wild in her mind, and she whirled around just as she heard a scream and a loud crash.

"Brother!"

Risa's footsteps rang through the air as she managed to jerk open the door to his classroom, but it was empty. Cursing loudly, Risa turned and saw a flashlight roll into sight around the corner. She swallowed hard before she reached into the pocket of her black windbreaker, sweat slipping down her face and landing on her black and green stripped tank. Her boots echoed softly as she crept down the corridor, grasping the rosary that John had given her shortly after she completed her training.

She turned the corner, kneeling down and grasping the flashlight. Risa turned the beam on the partially cracked door of the janitor's closet, swallowing hard as the light illuminated rusted and blood stained walls. The smell of death was heavy in the air, making her stomach churn and bile rise in her throat. Trembling, Risa shined the light on the doorway, using her foot to kick open the door the rest of the way.

"Raiden!"

He was hunched over, underneath the circuit breaker and clutching his arm. His exposed arm was bleeding and burned, obviously from the breaker short-circuiting. His body was convulsing, eyes clenched in pain as he ground his teeth. Risa ducked down, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around Raiden's hand.

"Brother, we need to get you to a hospital."

"Power's out…" Raiden grunted. "Got blasted… by that damn thing…"

"I know… it'll be okay. I'm here."

They barely managed to get him to his feet and out of the closet when the doors started to slam repeatedly. Risa snarled, eyes flashing dangerously as she saw all the plugs begin to short circuit themselves. She narrowly tugged them out of the way as the one next to them exploded.

"Shit!"

Gasping, Risa snatched Raiden's other hand, the two running down the corridor. Risa jerked back and sent a deadly kick to the door, breaking the lock and it slammed against the wall hard, echoing loudly. Raiden leaned against the doorway, a sheen of sweat on his face as he clutched his convulsing arm, blood seeping through the towel.

"Can't… leave yet…" he growled.

"Okay, I'll go grab it." Risa realized what her brother needed.

She took a deep breath before she pulled the rosary out of her pocket, draping it around his neck and standing on tiptoe to press a long kiss to his forehead.

"I'll be right back." she whispered, before saying a small prayer in Latin.

"You better, sis."

Risa turned from him and rushed back down the hallway. The doors were slamming still, and she timed how long it took to open and close before lunging, barely managing to get through. She rolled across the floor of the classroom, gathering the papers and shoving them into Raiden's brief case, along with his laptop, palm pilot, and his photograph of Sakura and Ritsu.

Throwing the strap over her shoulder and holding the case to her chest, Risa sucked in her breath and got a running start, lunging out of the door seconds before it would've smashed her leg. She landed hard on her back, gasping for air and sitting up, cradling the back of her head, which she had cracked on the hard floor. The brunette shook off her stupor and staggered to her feet, her boots slipping on some liquid.

"Risa?"

"I'm okay!" Risa called, narrowly catching herself.

_Dammit, formaldehyde._

She was starting to feel dizzy, staggering down the corridor and finally getting to Raiden's side. She placed the strap over his head, before helping him down the stairs. They managed to get down to the first level and outside, only for Risa to notice something she hadn't before.

"There's… no one else here."

No one else had experienced the phenomena they just had.

"Ri…sa…you're bleeding…"

Raiden brought his hand up, shaking fingers brushing against the blood coating the left side of her face. Risa blinked once, trying to keep her thoughts coherent before she pulled out her phone, pressing the speed dial.

"Hosho speaking."

"Monk…hey… it's Risa… I…" she trailed off, getting dizzier.

"Risa, what's wrong? Where are you?"

"S-School… front gates… h-hel…"

Her phone clattered against the ground as everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Finally got some ideas flowing in my head :) Thanks for all the hardcore support guys! Reviews would be appreciated.

**Musical Inspiration: True & Tears Of… - Silent Hill**


	8. File 3: Insidious Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don****'t own Ghost Hunt. Takes place after the anime. **

* * *

**File 3: Insidious**

**Part 2**

"Risa, honey, it's Ayako… open your eyes…"

Risa groaned a little before she sat up, pressing the heel of her hand to her forehead. Her fingers brushed against the texture of medical tape a moment later, and she drew her hand back and took in her surroundings. She was lying in a hospital bed, dressed in a plain white gown and her hair was down. Blushing, Risa quickly tugged the blanket under her chin, avoiding the gazes of John and Monk.

"How are you feeling?" Mai whispered, leaning in close to brush some hair behind her ear.

"My head hurts." Risa admitted, "There's a throbbing… coming from here." She ran her fingers across the bandages.

"You gashed your head." Naru explained, stepping into view from leaning against the wall.

"You scared me half to death, Missy." Monk said, pressing a hand to his heart.

Risa took a shaky breath, "Sorry… I think it was the formaldehyde that caused me to pass out."

"Risa, what happened?" Ayako whispered softly, almost a motherly concern in her eyes.

"I was... at school. Talking to my big brother…" Risa closed her eyes, trying to sort out the fuzzy memories. "I left and the door wouldn't open. Neither would the elevator. Then the lights went out and... I heard Raiden scream. I think the doors started to open and slam, and the plugs short circuited. I think... Naru, I think the university English department is haunted."

"Interesting," Naru paused for a second, "We might look into it."

"Might? The school went all creepy... Silent Hill on me!"

"What's Silent Hill?" Monk blinked.

John chuckled, "I believe she's referring to the American ghost story of Silent Hill, a small town in Pennsylvania that is haunted and involves different dimensions, along with a religious cult."

"I swear, Pyramidhead was gonna come out of that closet and kill me!"

"Risa, calm down!" Mai held the brunette's shoulders. "It's just a movie. It's not real."

"The games have quite an amazin' storyline, unique and morbid. They really put a lot of thought into 'em."

Everyone stared at the Aussie priest for a full minute, just blinking. He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed.

"I used to sneak out and play them with my cousin when I was younger."

"Aw, our priest has a bit of rebellious side to him," Monk smirked, chuckling.

"We'll investigate," Naru sighed, rubbing his temple, "to make sure that it is haunted. There's a fifty-fifty chance that it might not."

Risa whimpered, "But... but... I know what I saw!"

"Shh... we believe you." Monk reached down to cup her face, stroking it gently. "Don't you worry your pretty little head. You just get some rest."

"I want to see Raiden." Risa mumbled, drawing back and crossing her arms, avoiding their eyes.

She could see that Lin and Naru were looking at her, half-believing her, the other half evaluating her mentality. Mai got a hold of a nurse, asking about Raiden. The nurse nodded, leaving. It didn't take long for the nurse to reappear with Raiden in a wheelchair.

"He's fine," The nurse explained to Risa's expression of shock, "Just needs to be off his feet and rest."

Raiden raised his free arm, the other bandaged and in a sling. He had a cheerful look on his face as he was wheeled to his sister's bedside. The others cleared to the other side of the room to give the professor some space. Risa reached over, visible tears filling her eyes, but she refused to let them fall as she wrapped her arms around her brother's neck in a hug.

Ayako blushed a bit, "He's pretty cute."

"Check the hand," Monk said, looking almost jealous. "He's taken."

"Damn."

"You doing okay, sis?" Raiden asks Risa.

"I'm not the one bandaged like a mummy," Risa said, giving a shaky laugh. "You do know that Sakura's going to kill me, right?"

"Why would she kill you? I'm the one who-"

Raiden was cut off when a high pitch voice interrupted. Everyone turned to see a frantic woman with long hair lean against the doorway. It was Sakura, looking as if she ran all the way to the hospital.

"Mama!"

She jumped, whirling around as a red-haired blur leapt into her arms. She stood up, kissing the freckled face of a boy around the age of six.

"Sorry, baby. I was worried about Daddy."

"You left me!" he nuzzled her neck, "S'okay tho'. Cause Mama loves Daddy."

Raiden waved, "Hi, honey!"

Sakura turned, blue eyes narrowing. "You, mister, are in a load of trouble!"

"...I won't play with breaker boxes ever again."

"Good. Now you're off the hook." Sakura leaned down to plant a sweet kiss to Raiden's lips, while Ritsu squirmed in her arms, desperately trying to reach out for Risa.

"Mama, I want to hug Aunt Risa."

Risa stiffened, sucking in her breath sharply. She was still in shock that her sister-in-law and nephew were actually in front of her. It had only been six months, but to her it felt like a lifetime. She had almost forgotten how pretty Sakura's red hair was in the light, dancing like flames down to her waist, and how sweet Ritsu's voice was.

Sakura lets go of her little boy, letting him run across and jumping up on Risa's bed.

His eyes stared up at her, smiling. Risa still didn't move, afraid to touch him in fear of him vanishing from her arms. Ritsu pouted a bit before he squirmed his way into her lap, small arms locking around her neck and he rested his head on her chest. The tears finally fell, Risa burying her face into the dark, vibrant crimson locks of the boy as she hugged him tightly to her chest.

"Missed you, Aunt Risa."

"Honey, are you sure -?"

"They're out-of-country." Sakura whispered.

"We should leave the Arakawas to their reunion." Naru said, looking at the SPR members.

Everyone quickly files out, with Mai and John leaving last. The two give Risa an encouraging smile before leaving the room.

Sakura perched herself on the edge of the bed, "Baby girl, you're looking good. I've missed you."

"M-Missed you too." Risa choked out, still hugging Ritsu.

"You okay, Aunt Risa? Did you get a boo boo like Daddy did?'

Ritsu pulled back, leaning up to kiss the bandage on her temple. She blushed and smiled.

"Thanks, sweetie. It feels better already."

His amber eyes lit up, "Did ya hear that, Mama? I made Aunt Rissy feel better!"

"Yes you did," Sakura smiled before leaning over and hugging Risa.

"Sakura... you can't..." Risa whispered, looking away. "Ritsu and you... I can't be around you guys..."

"For today, you can." Sakura pulled away, taking the woman's hands in hers.

Risa shook her head, "I'm in the hospital because of something other than electrical problems. Sakura, I _know_ the university is haunted!"

Sakura blinked, "Baby, ghosts don't exist..."

"Sakura, those people that just left - including Mai - they're all spiritualists! We're ghost hunters!"

"We're?"

"I...I work for SPR too."

"When did this happen?"

"I've been working for them for almost four months now."

Sakura looked at Raiden, "Did you know?"

"Of course I did. I've known since I reunited Mai and Risa." Raiden looked down, "Look, it's her choice what she wants to do, and I support her. I know you don't believe in spirits and demons, but Sis and I do and have. I told you what happened in that attic when we were children. It's your choice whether or not you believe us, but I'm not going to sit back and watch my sister be labeled for having a gift."

"It's not a gift. I'm not a priest, or a shrine maiden, or a monk, or a paranormal researcher, or a psychic. I'm just an assistant with a few warding charms up my sleeve."

Blue eyes narrowed, "And you claim those people are those things?"

"Yes, they are! I've seen it."

"Sakura, trust us on this one, alright?" Raiden placed a hand on his wife's arm.

Sakura chewed on her lip, "Risa, does your father know about this?"

"No and he's not going to know." Risa almost snarled. "It's my choice what I do with my life. I'm not a little kid like you seem to think I am."

"Sakura...trust Risa."

"But I just want her safe."

"She's a big girl."

"She's only twenty! And she's out, running around with ghost chasers? Don't you think that's a cry for help, Raiden?"

"Sakura, just stop it." Risa whispered.

"No, I don't. Go home, Sakura."

Sakura blinked, "Fine. We'll discuss this at home. C'mon, Ritsu."

"No! I wanna stay with Aunt Rissy!"

"Ritsu, you'll see her later."

Ritsu hugged Risa one more time, "I love you Aunt Rissy."

"I love you so much, Ritsu."

"Bye," Ritsu jumped off the bed, with Sakura taking his hand and walking out of the room.

Risa met her brother's steady gaze, "Are you two fighting because of me?"

"Sakura's scared of the possibilities of real spirits. She's terrified they'll come after Ritsu."

"Because Ritsu..."

"Yeah... Ritsu inherited Grandfather's gift. He can see them."

The two siblings sat in a moment of silence.

"Can you, Raiden...?"

"No, but I feel 'em."

Risa felt her heart quicken in her chest, dread burning through her.

"What about you?"

"Not sure. I mean, spirits can reveal themselves to others."

"True..."

Risa inhaled, "Raiden, I'm dropping out of school. I'm going to take online classes."

"Alright."

"I'm also going to be leaving soon. For Winter Break. We have a case in the mountains. I'm not sure how long we'll be gone."

"Just make sure you call me before you leave and when you get back, okay? I'll be less worried."

"I love Sakura... please don't let me cause problems between you two."

Raiden sighed, "Anything that happens is because of what I have done, not because of you. And don't ever think that you're the cause of it or anything." He leaned forward, "I'll talk to her."

Risa sniffled, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I'm such a disgrace to our family."

"What?" Raiden made a face, "a disgrace? Who told you that?"

"M-Mom."

"You honestly going to let what she said bring you down? Especially after the entire SPR gang showed up for ya? I don't think you are."

"But I -"

"Risa, you are _my_ sister. You're destined for great things, and I believe in you. I will always have your back, just like I did when we were growing up. I love you."

"Love you too, Brother."

He kissed her cheek, "Get some sleep. We'll be released tomorrow morning."

"Hey... can you send John in here?"

"Sure thing."

Risa smiled, squeezing his hand before he wheeled himself out of the room, having some issues in the doorway for a few seconds. He paused.

"By the way, Sakura's mood swings and stress aren't just because of what's going on with the family. She's pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"She's three months pregnant. We find out the gender next month. You're going to be an auntie again."

"And a godmother, I presume?"

"Yup!"

"You two are like rabbits."

"Hehe... later!"

Risa fell back on the pillows, groaning as she covered her eyes with her arm.

"I can't believe she's gonna have another kid..."

And here she was, without a path for a future other than ghost hunting, and in love with an Australian priest.

"Risa?" John poked his head in the doorway, "Raiden said that you wanted to see me?"

Risa felt her face flame as his soothing voice reached her ears, "Yeah, can you turn out the light and shut the door?"

"Uh sure..."

The light clicked off and the sound of the door closing was heard. Risa felt the shift of the bed as he sat on the edge of it. She finally looked at him, swallowing hard. He looked concerned, blue eyes watching her.

"Do you... think I'm crazy, John?"

"No," John watched her, "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because... I have the feeling Naru doesn't think the university is haunted."

"You're right... Kazuya doesn't. We're still gonna have an investigation tomorrow though, just to make sure."

"I know what I saw-"

"Risa," John leaned down, "Naru is one to be a nonbeliever of places that are considered haunted until proven otherwise. We may never know what we might find tomorrow."

"But I..." she trailed off and whimpered, "John, I think I may be going crazy. Ever since what happened in Ryoko's Hollow..."

"Risa..." He moved, sitting next to her, and placed a hand on her forearm.

"I can't sleep. I hear... voices. I see people and when I look again, they're gone."

His eyes widened, "Have you told Kazuya?"

"No. You're the only person I've told."

John took a deep breath, "I'll talk to Kazuya. I don't think you should go with them to the school tomorrow." He leaned back and looked out the window, at the stars and moon in the dark night. "How 'bout... instead... you come with me to the church and help me out with the kids?"

"I... you sure?"

"It'll be better if you get out and not think about it. You should be at ease there."

Nodding, Risa felt John gently ease her back onto her pillows. Her eyes felt heavy, her weariness taking over. He smiled, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Get some sleep."

He went to stand up and leave, but her fingers snagged his sleeve.

"J-John... w-wait..."

"Yeah?"

She shifted her gaze away from him, face bright red. "John... I..."

He waited, watching as she bit her lip and tried to pin her thoughts with words.

"Can we... go on a date tomorrow?" Risa whispered.

John felt his face warm, "A-A date? Like...where would we go?"

He wasn't sure what to say.

"Maybe... get some lunch... go for a walk around the park... just talk?"

"A-Alright...I like that."

"Great! Um... I'll... see ya tomorrow then?"

John went to leave, walking backwards to the door, blushing hotly. "Y-Yeah! T-Tomorrow!" He tripped a bit, narrowly catching himself as he reached the door. "Hehe... g'night!"

She laughed a little, "Night, John."

"Sweet dreams, Risa..." he whispered, before stepping out of the room and shutting the door softly behind him.

Mai looked up from flipping through a magazine. She was the only one left. The others had gone home, John having volunteered to drop her off on the way to his apartment.

"John, why is your face bright red?"

"No reason!"

Mai sweatdropped as he jumped almost three feet in the air because of her inquiry. A smirk appeared on her pretty face, before she clapped her hands together.

"Aw, is little Johnny crushin' on Risa?"

"NO!"

Mai blinked, "Geez, John, I was just kidding. You don't have to freak out on me." Her eyes danced a second later, "Oh my gosh! You do like her!"

"Ah..."

"What? I think it's sweet."

John fidgeted, eyes lowered. "B-But I-I...s-she..."

"John, it's okay to like a girl. Loving someone isn't a sin."

"L-LOVE!"

The teen thought the blond was going to have a heart attack as he staggered backwards at that word.

"Yeah... love..." Mai blinked before making another smirk, "Is there more then just a crush?"

John shook his head, "M-Mai, s-stop askin' me w-weird questions! W-We're just f-friends!"

"Seems to me you wanna be something totally more." Mai smirked in triumph as he fell over at those words. "C'mon, out with it! Why are you freaking out on me?"

"She... I... sheaskedmeoutonadatetomorrow!"

"She... asked you out on a date?"

It took Mai awhile to decipher what John had just sputtered out. He gave one nod, finding his shoes much more fascinating than her face.

"Aw!"

"Mai, I don't know what to do on a date!"

Mai blinked, grabbing his arm. "You're comin' with me!"

"H-Huh!"

"We're gonna have a sleepover tonight!"

"B-But... t-that's improper!"

"No it isn't! You're like my big brother, or that one cousin that isn't considered a guy to me!"

"But-"

"Trust me on this." Mai grinned.

He hung his head, "Do I have much choice?"

"Hmm... nope!"

"Long as I get to sleep on the couch..."

"Yay! Let's go."

John was dragged out of the hospital and to his car. He managed to glance back up at the window of Risa's room, feeling a strange fuzziness in his chest. He had a feeling, deep down, that whatever happened tomorrow would change something between them.

All he could do was wait for the inevitable.

* * *

**A/N: Haha thanks again for the reviews. I'm trying to get these out as fast as my brain will let me. Been fighting writer's block for awhile now. Much thanks to my beta for helping me!**

**Musical Inspiration: Last Goodbye - Silent Hill**


	9. File 3: Insidious Pt 3

**Disclaimer: I don****'t own Ghost Hunt. Takes place after the anime. **

* * *

**File 3: Insidious**

**Part 3**

Mai gripped the window tightly as she leaned down, meeting the worried eyes of her guardian. She tried to give her best smile, but both knew it wouldn't help. In actuality, they were both gravely worried about the outcome of SPR's investigation.

"Mai, hurry up, would ya? This stuff can't move itself you know, and we're short-handed as it is!" Monk called.

"I'm coming!" Mai called over her shoulder, before looking back at Risa. "I'll keep you posted. You just try and have fun with John, okay?"

Risa nodded, glad to be out of the hospital, but dreading the results of the investigation. She caught Naru's gaze, holding it for a moment as Mai squeezed her hand and went to help Monk with carrying in the equipment. Raiden was talking to the dean, hand still bandaged, but looking chipper and not too worried about the fact the English department may be haunted. The moment Naru broke eye contact, Risa turned in her seat and rolled up the window.

"We can go now, John."

Nodding, the blond set the car back into drive and pulled away from the university, heading down the streets and toward the church. Silence was their company, for neither knew what to say, and both were nervous about the date they had set later on. Right now, Risa was trying to get her mind off the case, but also keep it away from the inevitable and nerve-wracking date she had foolishly asked John on.

"The kids are real excited to see you, Risa." John said, as they neared the church. "They've arranged a game of hide-and-seek for us to play. Father Tojo's pleased that the weather's still warm enough for us to take part."

"I'm glad. I really can't wait to play with the kids." Risa said, weakly smiling.

She double-checked her reflection, tightening the side-ponytail and brushing her fingers against the stitches barely visible on her temple. She brushed her bangs over, concealing them so not to worry the children as they parked beside the church. Getting out, the two walked across the grounds and were greeted by Father Tojo, before they were led to the playground.

The children's faces brightened up, before several encircled around Risa. A small girl of around five tackled her leg, and Risa lifted her up and kissed her nose, before resting the girl on her hip. John smiled to himself, watching the sweet and maternal side of Risa emerge. Other than Mai, John was the only person to ever see that side of the skater. Finally, she was able to get her mind off her worries, and could focus on what was presently going on.

The game lasted for hours. When it was John's turn to seek, Risa was taken by two of the children, the small girl and an older boy and they hid in a small shed. Risa couldn't help but giggle over the dumbfounded expression on John's face when they emerged after he had given up, having found all of the children save them.

"You really are silly." Risa teased, before she leaned over to peck him on the cheek in a playful manner.

John turned bright red at the affectionate gesture, with half the kids squealing about cooties while the other half teased the exorcist mercilessly. Soon the ever-so-familiar chant of "John and Risa, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" rang throughout the playground. The Aussie's blush worsened, and Risa blushed herself, but a faint shy smile crossed her features as she looked away, brushing some brown strands behind her pierced ear.

"Alright, kids, time for lunch!" John finally declared, glancing at the time.

"Aw…"

Some looked dejected, others rushing to hug Risa. She kissed several of them on their foreheads, promising to come back and play soon. The small girl from before - her name Hanako - had become very attached to her. Teary eyes blinked as she held her arms out for one last hug.

"Promise you'll come back, Risa?"

"Of course, Hana." Risa hugged her tightly. "Now you be a good girl for Father Tojo and Father Brown, okay?"

Hanako sniffed and kissed her cheek, "Bye-bye…"

"Bye, sweetie."

"Hanako, c'mon!"

The older boy from before was waiting for her, hand outstretched. Shyly, Hanako took his hand, before her tears disappeared and a smile crossed her adorable face. Risa felt her heart warm, knowing the boy would be Hanako's protector, and it was apparent he cared a lot about his friend.

John waited until all the children were inside before he turned to Risa, who went to the car and grabbed her bag from the trunk. Blue eyes blinked in question, before Risa closed one eye and held up her hand to signal to give her a minute. She disappeared inside of the church and went into the bathroom, opening the bag and taking a deep breath at the contents.

John leaned against the car, glancing at the time, and chewing on his cheek nervously. He couldn't stop thinking about Mai's instructions, and he kept fidgeting with his clothing. He was wearing the graphic t-shirt and hoodie she had bought him, along with a pair of blue jeans. It was rare for him to wear jeans, other than his khakis. He slipped his hands into his pockets, digging the toe of his converse into the dirt.

"J…John, I'm ready…"

Blue eyes lifted up, glancing from under blond bangs only to widen. John felt his face burn a hundred times worse than it ever had before, and his heart decided to skip several beats in his chest. His stomach knotted and he felt his mouth go dry at the sight of Risa. The exorcist had _never_ in the months he had known her seen her dressed so feminine.

Her chocolate tresses were left down, tumbling down her back, with two criss-crossing black and silver hair-pins pinning her bangs back, amber eyes shyly defined with dark gray eye-shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Her black Celtic cross was tied around her neck, set against porcelain skin and standing out. She wore a black and gray longsleeved stripped shirt that was low-cut, but wasn't revealing. A black jumper with gray tights and her black knee-high boots completed the look.

"R-Risa… I…" John swallowed hard. "You look beautiful."

Risa nervously twirled a strand of hair around her black manicured finger, "You really think so? Mai was the one who picked out the outfit."

"You look beautiful," John repeated, smiling as he straightened. "Oh! Let me get that for ya."

He went to take her bag, which held her prior clothes. Placing it in the trunk, John then moved to the other side and opened the passenger door for her. Blushing at the sweet gestures, Risa sat inside, careful so not to have the hem of her jumper rise. John tripped a little on his way back to the driver's seat, trying to keep himself focused as he got in the car and they started to drive in the direction of the park.

It was hard, especially for someone of his naïveté, and never had any prior dating experience other than a date he was dragged on by Ayako. To be honest, the Aussie had never really found any desire before he met Arakawa Risa. She was so different from other girls - almost as if she was unattainable.

In a sense, she was. His forbidden fruit, temptation incarnate, but John couldn't resist. He knew she wasn't placed in his life by the Nameless, and believed deep in his heart that she was a godsend.

He knew the laws, knew the teachings. Yes, he was allowed to wed and have a family, as his father had done before him, but before meeting Risa he hadn't ever considered it a possibility. The only other girls he had really interacted with had been Mai, Masako, and Ayako.

Mai was like a younger sister, someone dear that he felt an obligation to protect. Masako was also like a younger sister, someone he saw needed someone to just listen and understand her when others couldn't look past the persona she aired. Ayako was like an elder sister, someone to help guide him in aspects of life he was unfamiliar.

Risa was different from them. His care for her wasn't sisterly at all. In fact, he cared for her on a level that was unfamiliar, but he knew he comprehended it in a sense. What he felt for Risa was attraction, physical and emotional. He cared about her happiness, feeling that so long as she was happy, he himself was happy.

Was this what it meant to be in love with someone, to cherish their every word and the feelings that they erupted inside of him?

He knew love. Love of his father, love of his friends, love of his Heavenly Father. God's love for him was an ocean in comparison to anyone else's, whose love were a rain drop. However, the feelings he harbored for Risa were so intense, and they were on a level much different than the spiritual level he harbored feelings for God and the church.

John was coming to terms with the feelings he had harbored since the day he had met Risa, the day she had shown him her true side. Not the mask she used to shield herself from society and it's cruelties. For someone so strong, she seemed so fragile at times…

He wanted to protect that. He wanted to protect the light he saw inside of her and wanted to turn her tears of pain into smiles of love. To confess those feelings would be a challenge however, but if God intended on Risa being with John in a sense other than friendship, the courage to do so would come to him when the time was right.

"John?"

He was pulled out of his thoughts, glancing over at Risa as they reached a stop light. She had been quiet the entire drive, texting Mai on the status of the case. Her face was paler than usual.

"What is it? Is somethin' the matter?"

"No… just Mai says that Masako doesn't sense anything."

"Oh."

Both looked away as the light changed again, them continuing on their way. They finally reached the café that Risa spent many mornings before class, parking across the street near the entrance to the park. John opened Risa's door for her, offering his hand, which she took with a nervous smile and he helped her to her feet. The car door was barely shut before a truck went by, Risa squeaking and pressing against John to avoid getting splashed. He blushed, feeling her pressed against his side, and her sweet feminine scent made him feel a little dizzy.

Risa's face burned as she felt warmth all around her, pulling back and swallowing hard. John smelled really good, in a way that made it hard for her to release him. She wanted to keep his arms around her, the warmth comforting and making her body burn, but in a way that felt almost magical.

John cleared his throat, "U-Um let's go!" he grabbed her hand, the two of them darting across the street quickly.

They let go the moment they were across, before heading into the café. They ordered their lunch and then settled at a table outside, listening to the rustling of the leaves and watching the array of colors dance through the wind as it swept the leaves off the trees. Risa watched the leaves as they ate, before she abruptly spoke.

"Tell me about your childhood."

John jolted, "What?"

"I want to know more about you. I want to know what motivated you to become an exorcist."

John chewed on his lip before answering, "My… my father is one as well."

Her eyebrow shot up, "Wait, I thought priests can't get married and have children."

"That's Roman Catholic priests. Anglicized Catholics priesthood is a little different. We are allowed to marry, but our spouse-to-be is preferably of Catholic religion and it can be complicated."

"Mai told me you're not ordained fully."

"She's right. I'm not. This is part of my training. One of the many reasons I can to Japan." John gave a sad smile, "I want to do my father proud; he is a skilled exorcist and has saved many people back home. I want to do that much good in the name of the Lord. It pains me when so many innocents are being tormented by demons of Satan."

"Not all spirits are minions of him."

"I know, but back home we had to drive out a lot of demons… actually…" John took a deep breath, "Only Kazuya knows this… I was possessed when I was young. My father was the one to drive the demon out of me, but afterwards… it took me awhile to recover. Afterwards though… I realized I wanted to save other children from that horrifying experience that I suffered from. No one should have to go through it."

Risa was pale, "John… I'm so sorry…"

"That demon did more to my mind than it did to my body…" John shuddered as he remembered, "He… violated my mind… used my thoughts and memories and twisted them against me… trying to sow seeds of evil in my mind, to try and corrupt me so that I would become a sinner."

"You aren't though. That's what matters. You are good, John, even if we all sin. We're human, but I know that if we looked at your soul, you'd be destined for Heaven."

Her faith in him was kind, "That means a lot to hear, Risa. Thank you."

She gave a shy smile, "No problem. So is it just… your dad and you?"

"Yes. My mother passed away when I was very young. She was a school teacher."

"No wonder you're so patient with the children."

"Some say I have the patience of a saint," John smiled a half-smile.

Risa's smile broadened, "I'd say. How in the world do you put up with Naru?"

He laughed a little, feeling himself relaxing. Risa seemed to relax as well. They had gotten so worked up over nothing. Yes, this was a date, but it wasn't as if they were complete strangers. He was still John and she was still Risa.

"Are you finished?" Risa nodded at his lunch.

John nodded, "Are you?"

She nodded as well, "Do you want to head on over?" she gestured to the park.

"Sure!"

They disposed of their trash and stood up. This time, Risa took John's hand, cupping it tightly and smiling at him a dazzling smile. He felt the heat return, but it was pleasant.

"You should really smile more."

Her smile vanished, "Why?"

"You have a beautiful smile."

"You're just sayin' that…"

"Risa, I'm serious. Why do you put yourself down so much?"

"I'm not as pretty as Masako."

John frowned, "Everyone is beautiful in _their_ own way."

"You think Masako's prettier."

"I admit, Masako is a very attractive young woman, but I'm not attracted to her like I am you…" John blushed as he admitted this, avoiding her fire-dancing eyes.

Risa blushed, "How pretty am I?"

"Beautiful. Gorgeous. I feel like I'm unworthy to be on a date with you."

Risa stopped short, letting go of his hand. Her hands went to her hips and she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Dang it, John! You better not start this! I asked you on this date because I want to spend time with you!"

"What about Takigawa?" John whispered.

Risa froze, her anger deflating. "I don't like him anymore."

He blinked, "You don't?"

"No. I've told Ayako the same thing. I don't like Monk that way. Kinda think of him as a goofy big brother now. In fact, he reminds me of Raiden."

John felt relief, which in return made him feel a little twinge of guilt at his apparent jealousy of the bassist. Monk was his friend and he didn't want to feel anything negative towards him. Despite the countless times the Buddhist had caused him injury as a distraction for Mai…

"C'mon, let's just get away from the world a little while… just the two of us."

Risa held out her hand, John nodding and taking it. Their fingers laced as they walked into the park, neither saying a word as they enjoyed the serenity that was nature. The park was deserted for the most part, which was fine with Risa.

She just wanted to be alone with John.

"Oh, look! Let's go over there!" Risa pointed eagerly at a small gazebo, which was across a wooden bridge over a small stream that lead to the ponds and fountains.

"Alright!" John laughed, smiling at her eagerness.

The two broke into a run, hurrying toward the bridge. Risa slowed as they stepped onto the bridge, releasing his hand to lean against the railing and look at her reflection. Leaves floated in the water, causing it to ripple, and for the first time Risa saw herself radiating with happiness.

For the first time when she saw herself, she saw herself as beautiful.

John leaned beside her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. His breathing hitched, heart thundering in his chest before he reached down and took her hand. She smiled, glancing up at him from under her lashes, that single look sending his body into a fit of sweet havoc.

No one had ever stirred such desire inside the young priest before. It was alarming yet felt right. He had never been so certain about anything before in his life. The barely older girl was someone he cherished and he wasn't going to give her up without a fight.

"This is really nice…" Risa whispered, closing her eyes.

She could feel John's breathing, noting the change in it. He was breathing harder at her closeness, and she could feel his heart racing. His scent was intoxicating, as was his warmth. She never wanted this moment to end.

She took the picture in her mind, cherishing this moment and knowing she would use it for comfort in the future. John was her comfort and she realized he had become a source of strength for her, especially on their cases with SPR. He was always closeby whenever she felt scared, always there to comfort her, or lend some sense of security.

She had been a fool to run from her feelings.

"John… can I ask you something?" Risa mumbled. "It's kinda personal…"

"'C-Course you can…" John replied, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Do you-"

Risa was cut off by her ringtone going off. She silenced her phone, annoyed. However, not even a moment later, it was ringing again, almost persistently.

"What?" Risa demanded, answering it.

"Missy, sorry to interrupt, but -" Monk cut himself off, and she heard distinct arguing on the other end. "Look, we need to talk about the case."

A sense of dread wrapped around the brunette, "What did you guys find out?"

"Naru says the school's not haunted. None of the equipment is picking anything up, Masako's coming up cold, there's nothing here."

"That can't be true! I know what I saw!"

"Risa, we believe you but… all the evidence says otherwise."

"The plugs… and the closet!"

"The only thing that's wrong is the wiring in the breaker box."

"What about the door! I trashed it to get out!"

"The door's perfectly fine. Hasn't been damaged whatsoever."

Risa felt her blood run cold, eyes widening. "N-No…t-that can't be, Monk! It just can't!"

"Raiden doesn't recall seeing any of the phenomena you described. He said the breaker box short circuited and wounded his hand. That's it."

Her breathing quickened, "But… h-he was t-there…"

"Risa… there isn't any haunting."

"MONK!"

"Calm dow -" there was a shuffle on the other end, and Risa heard Monk calling someone a jerk before Naru's cool and collected tone reached her ears. "Ms. Arakawa, I've come to the conclusion that the phenomena you've experienced is insidious."

"Insidious," Risa repeated, her tone deadpan.

"Yes. It did occur - but solely in your mind. I'd like to run a few tests this evening at the office. Can you be at the office at five sharp?"

"…Yeah, I can do that."

"Thank you… and Ms. Arakawa?"

"…Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

The line went dead. Swallowing, Risa closed her phone and slipped it back into her pocket, silencing it and then looking back at her reflection. John didn't speak for a full minute, having gathered the gist of what had been reported.

"Risa…"

"John… I couldn't have imagined it! It was so real!" She buried her face in her hands, trying to stifle a sob. "What's happening to me…?"

He wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin as she cried softly into his shoulder. He stroked her strands, shimmering like chocolate in the sunlight. Closing his eyes, John sorted out his thoughts before speaking softly.

"We'll figure it out, Risa… Promise."

"I'm scared!" Risa confessed, "I'm going crazy! I keep hearing their voices, keep seeing them! And now I'm being told that it was all in my head? John, I don't know what's going on and it terrifies me!"

She pulled back, tears slipping down her faze, eyes like fire wide and fearful. John cupped her face, brushing the tears away. For the longest moment, sapphire and amber eyes locked, before John closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. Risa's own eyes fell half-mast as he pulled back, her fingers gripping his hoodie, before she glanced at him under her bangs.

They hesitated, before Risa started to lean up a bit. John felt a strange pull take over, not pausing to thinking, and going with impulse.

Their lips met, and in that one moment fire erupted between them. It was as if the entire world shifted, all the missing pieces connecting, and it felt as if all was right in the world. Risa's hands gripped John's shoulders while his hands gently rested on her hips, neither pulling back.

She needed this - needed a sign that she was still in reality. That this moment was _real_. That there was still a sense of truth in the twisted tangle of lies and darkness.

John was the first to break the kiss, breath trembling as their foreheads met, eyes still closed and cheeks flushed red. They waited for half a moment, waiting for the twisting awkwardness that was expected, but it never came. Taking it as a sign, John was the first to find his voice.

"…I like you, Risa. I really like you."

Her eyes fluttered open, staring into sincere sapphiric orbs that made her feel calm and safe.

"I like you, too, John."

"…I want to be more than you're friend. I always have been. But I'm… I'm a priest and you're…"

Risa took a deep breath, "What can we do? I want to be with you, John! You… you make the pain go away…" her voice dropped to a whisper as she buried her face into his shoulder, "You make me feel like I have a purpose. You make me feel like I'm special."

"You are! I care for you so much!" John exclaimed, before he stroked her hair. "I want to be with you too… it's all I've dreamt 'bout for awhile now…"

"H-How long?"

"Half a year… um, what 'bout you?"

Risa blushed heavily, "Since the day I met you."

John blinked, "But…but…"

"Yeah, we're both pretty oblivious…" she laughed half-heartedly, lowering her eyes. "What are we going to do? We can't exactly be boyfriend-girlfriend…"

John swallowed hard, "I want to try."

"Try… dating?"

"Y-Yes. And if… if things go well then… then I'll stop my training and remain an exorcist. I won't be fully ordained."

"John, you can't do that for me! I'm not worth it!"

"You are too!" John lowered his voice, "I think you are…"

She blinked and blushed hotly, "Okay… we'll try."

John smiled, feeling his heart fill with warmth. "This is the last night you'll be alone…"

"And now I wish you for you, my desire…"

Risa leaned up, kissing him timidly. John stiffened before he fell into the kiss, losing himself to the temptations of the unknown.

If to love was to sin, then so be it.

He was human and all humans were sinners.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please! ^^**

**Musical Inspiration: Hidden Truth - Vampire Knight & Hey Baby - Pitbull ft. T-Pain (the irony XD)**


	10. File 3: Insidious Pt 4

**Disclaimer: I don****'t own Ghost Hunt. Takes place after the anime. **

* * *

**File 3: Insidious**

**Part 4**

Risa eyed the door to SPR's office and groaned softly. She was dreading everything today. She wished John was with her for moral support at least, but he had gotten an urgent call from Father Tojo and had to run back to the church. Now she was completely alone, fearing the judgmental eyes of Naru and the others.

She had a list in her mind of what was going to occur. Mai was the only one who believed her. She wasn't naïve. She knew that all the others thought she had some mental instability - especially Naru.

"Better just suck it up and get it over with. Then I can go home and possible hide under the covers for a week."

She hated how this day had been an emotional roller coaster for her. Her heart was heavy, conflicted with such dread and still enduring the euphoria she had felt because of John. Her hand reached for the knob, turning it.

"You're late." Naru's condescending tone rang down the hallway.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had to be punctual for my own execution." Risa replied dryly, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Execution?"

"Just forget it. What kind of tests are you forcing me to take?"

"No one is forcing you, Ms. Arakawa. You have the option of resigning from the team and putting this all behind you." Naru said, dark blue eyes cold as he glared at her.

"However, we can't ignore the fact that you solely experienced phenomena. We have to find out the cause and whether or not it was insidious."

"So basically we're here to find out if I can come join the island of misfit toys."

Mai sighed from where she was leaning against the counter, "Risa, you don't have to be so sarcastic. We're worried."

"Oh, I can believe that from Monk, Ayako, and you but not from the narcissistic paranormal researcher sitting before me."

Naru closed his eyes, "Believe what you wish, even if it is just an assumption based on animosity and irritancy you're holding in due to the frustrations of this complicated case. It's not my fault your brain cannot handle the information."

"Why I outta-!" Risa went to lunge, with Monk snagging her by her waist and snatching her fist to prevent her from throwing a mug at his head.

"Risa, please..." Mai frowned, "we just want to know what's going on. And it will give you some peace of mind."

"I know who I am! I don't need people poking at my mind!"

They exchanged a look as they saw the sincere fear in her large amber eyes. Now Naru understood completely.

"Your mind is your sanctuary, the only safe haven that no one else can get into, is that correct."

"Yes! My mind is my own! I don't want anyone else in it!"

"So the idea that you might hold some level of PK frightens you?"

"I'm not a freak like you!"

Mai stiffened, "Thanks a lot, Risa. Nice to know you think I'm a freak."

"Mai, I didn't mean -"

Mai simply huffed and turned away. Risa looked at the others. She should have just slapped all of them in the face. It probably would have been less insulting.

"Insults induced by fear and other inferior emotions aside," Naru stood up and opened his eyes, "you're just going to have to suck it up and deal, Arakawa. The evidence is all pointing in the direction of a chemical imbalance of your brain. Now act your age and accept the gift that has been given to you."

"But-"

"He said zip it and just accept that you're unique," Monk poked her in the arm.

Risa looked around at them. Ayako hadn't said a word as she sat on the couch, eyes fixated on her cup of coffee. Mai was fixing some tea, but Risa could still catch sight of her expression. For the past few months, Risa had felt like such an outsider to their group. Now she realized she had never been an outsider at all.

For the first time in her life, she found where she belonged.

"I'm sorry..."

"Apology accepted!" Mai whirled around, grinning. "Now let's find out if you're psychic!"

"That was quick..."

"I can't stay mad at my big sister." Mai winked cheerfully, before she grabbing Risa's hand and led her to the chair across from Naru. "Don't worry, Risa, I'm here."

"Thanks Mai," Risa smiled.

Naru cleared his throat, "Can we get started now?"

"Yeah, I'm done being a baby." Risa smiled.

"Good."

Naru nodded at Lin, who brought over a strange piece of head gear. Risa made a face

at it, especially at the white pads with wires that needed to be applied to her temples to monitor her brainwaves. Naru pulled out a device with many different lights on it, and a button pad.

"It's rather simple. You're to guess which light will come on before they do. There are a hundred." Naru said, handing her the pad while Lin set up the headgear. "There will be no distractions." He sent a look toward Monk, Mai, and Ayako.

"Yes sir," all three replied sarcastically.

Risa groaned silently as Naru turned on the machine, "You may begin."

* * *

"...you got to be freakin' kidding me."

"She got every single one right."

"That's the opposite of what Mai got."

"Naru, what does this mean?" Mai demanded, a little more peeved at Risa's results.

Naru simply stared at the skater girl, who looked as if she was about to be placed under a guillotine.

"It means that Risa has high levels of PK, dormant and untapped."

"Yeah, but what abilities does she have? It's not like she's been having dreams like Mai." Monk turned to the brunette, "Right?"

"That's right, I haven't. I've just been seeing spirits and sensing them."

"And creating alternate dimensions with your thoughts, projecting them and turning them into reality."

Everyone stared at Risa.

"Huh?"

"Insidious, to take place within one's mind. The phenomena that Arakawa experienced was in fact reality - just not this reality." Lin spoke up, explaining what Naru was getting at. "Stress mixed with her imagination, and her powers literally convinced her that the phenomena really happened. Mentally and emotionally it did. Her spirit experienced it. Her body did not."

"So..." Risa began, "I'm not crazy?"

"That still has yet been determined," Naru smirked, "But no, this case isn't just your imagination or mental instability. You really are a psychic, and a high level one at that. In fact, you're just a few levels below Ms. Hara."

"Cool!" Mai grinned.

"So... it's not like I can set things on fire, right?"

"No, but I have sensed some levels of electrokinesis. That would explain why you're so gifted with technology."

"Okay what else does my freaky mind produce, Shibuya?"

"Mediumship, the ability to perceive and communicate with spirits, along with clairvoyance, that sixth sense of knowing something is about to happen. You've displayed both on prior cases. Along with how skilled you are spiritually and the ability to cleanse and exorcise spirits. You're building up quite a résumé, Arakawa." Naru said, reading off her file from a manila folder. He laced his fingers and propped his chin on them as he smirked, "In fact, I believe I'm going to have to bump you up from gopher and technician to spiritualist."

Risa just stared at him with an raised eyebrow.

"Yay! You're awesome Risa! See? I told ya so!" Mai hugged her.

"Mai, I think she's in shock." Monk gently pried the teen off Risa. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I need to be alone."

With that said, Risa turned and left the office, door closing softly behind her. No one spoke for a few moments before Ayako voiced her thoughts.

"She's been lying to us."

"Lying to us?" Mai stared at Ayako.

"All this time, she's gone on about how _normal _she is when she's even more of a freak than Naru!" Ayako shook her head, "I can't believe this. She's known all along, but she deluded herself in a desperate need to fit in. Her brother's the same way. I hate to say it, but I don't think you know your own childhood friend like you think you do, Mai."

"There has to be a reason why she does it."

Naru's eyes flickered as he closed her file and locked it in his desk. "Whatever events occurred in her past is something she has to deal with on her own accord. It's none of our business to pry. As hurtful as Ms. Matsuzaki put it, she does have a point, Mai. You don't know Ms. Arakawa as well as you think you do. You forget, there was at least a ten-year-gap before you two were reunited."

"But Risa would never keep anything from me! We told each other everything about our lives!"

"Everyone has secrets that they hide from even themselves, Mai." Monk said, trying to lessen the blow of Naru and Ayako's words. "There's a part of ourselves we show to the world, and a part we hide. I think Risa has a part that she hides even from herself."

Mai sighed, sitting down on the couch.

Just what was Risa hiding that she didn't want anyone to know, not even her?

"She has got to be one of the most complex beings in this entire world - next to you, Naru." Ayako sneered at the prodigy.

Mai and Monk giggled at that before Naru shot them all a look.

"Don't you all have lives other than work?"

"Sure do!" Monk grinned wickedly, snagging Mai by her arm. "Mai and I are going to go catch a movie! We have a date - unlike someone who has a date with her couch that I know." He smirked at the redhead, who felt a vein throb in her temple as Naru tried to hide the twitching of his eye.

"I hate you, Takigawa."

"Have fun with your couch, Ayako!"

"Why you-!"

Naru sighed heavily as the three filed out, Monk and Ayako arguing while Mai was just dragged along, looking highly confused.

Why on earth did he put up the antics?

Lin waited until the chaos vanished before he turned to look down at Naru. "There's something else, isn't there? Something you didn't tell them about Risa - nor did you tell her."

"Risa's abilities are too closely related to Mai's. I had a background check done on the Arakawa family line. There's a reason why Risa refuses to act on her duties as an heir and take on the company, even though she was chosen as successor over her elder brother."

"She's not the real heir, is she?"

"No, she's not. She's adopted. Raiden and her share the same biological father, but not the same mother. Technically speaking, all inheritances made to her have been made solely from her father's side of the family. To inherit the cooperation from her grandparents, her mother's parents, would be unethical... especially considering she isn't even Arakawa Kaori's daughter."

"And how does that relate to Mai?"

"Mai's mother was a psychic who was placed into a metal ward that one Arakawa Raiko worked at as an assistant. He had an affair with one of the patients, even though he was married to Ms. Hideo for six years and they had a six-year-old son named Raiden. The woman gave her child to Mr. Arakawa, who took it back to his wife and said he had adopted her. That child's name was Risa."

"Are you saying that Risa and Mai are related?"

"They're half-sisters. Misao married shortly after she began her normal life. She married one Taniyama Takeo and within five years they had a baby girl they named Mai, who would later grow up to discover she had inherited her mother's psychic legacy of astral projection and premonitions."

"Does Risa know? Would know? It seems reasonable."

"No. She is as unaware as Mai, but subconsciously it seems her psychic connection between her has been trying to bring this fact to light. The girls are unaware, but they can sense their relation under the surface. Lin, it's better if we don't tell them. They need to discover this on their own... and I believe Risa and Raiden need to deal with their past before they can move forward."

"Understood."

Silence fell among the two as Naru turned the key in the lock, locking away the secrets that could unravel minds that were already fragile.

* * *

**A/N: _ reviews please! Sorry for the long delay!**

**Musical Inspiration: Ai No Merodii - Kokia**


	11. File 4: Haunted in the Snow Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don****'t own Ghost Hunt. Takes place after the anime. **

* * *

**File 4: Haunted in the Snow**

It was silent, dark, and cold.

The only sound was the hum of the engine as Lin drove down the dark snowy roads leading up to the mountains. It was Winter Break, a week after Risa's episode with the university. She had handled the burdening reality that she was in fact a psychic like her ward, but she was still guarded around the others. Apparently, Risa was just as protective of her mind as she was Mai.

The silence was oddly okay with the rest of SPR, including Monk and Ayako. At first the two elder members had attempted to keep everyone busy with car games or simple conversation, but after an hour of the six hour trip up the mountains to the Yukio Resort, silence had become a pleasant escape.

Masako and Yasu were seated behind Lin and Naru, the medium with her eyes closed and Yasu was doing some homework using a small reading light. Ayako was gazing out the window, cheek resting in her palm with brown eyes half-mast, ignoring the fact that Monk was forced to sit particularly close to her. He had on a set of earphones and was listening to rock music, tapping his foot, but keeping quiet. It was odd coming from the usually rambunctious and energetic blond.

Mai sat behind Ayako, nose pressed against the glass and big brown eyes watching the snowy terrain pass them by. Risa was next to her, with John on her other side. The skater girl had on a blue toboggan and had her arms crossed over her chest. Her face was completely stoic. John had his head resting against hers, her hand occasionally just touching his.

They were seeing each other, but they hadn't made any official commitment. They occasionally would hold hands and always sit close to one another, but neither had dared made any bold moves like their first kiss had been.

Slow and steady…

"…I can't take it anymore!"

Mai was the one to crack first. She lunged forward, trying to flip over the seat and nearly landing in Monk's lap. Risa snatched the brunette's snow boot and jerked her back into her seat.

"Someone turn on the radio! Or say something! I'm going crazy!"

Everyone else simply glanced at the teen before going back to whatever they were doing beforehand. Mai fumed, cheeks puffing out and face turning red.

"What is _with_ you guys!"

"Mai, you're making a scene. Stop it." Risa said, her tone sharp.

Mai felt like she had been slapped before she settled back against her seat, re-adjusting her seatbelt. Ayako went to the means of tossing her cell phone into the brunette's lap. So for the next hour or so, Mai entertained herself surfing the web, playing games, and looking up random facts about the Yukio Resort.

Risa closed her eyes for half a second, but suddenly she jerked forward. Her head was pounding, her gloved palm pressing against it. John grabbed her shoulders as she doubled over, grinding her teeth as shearing agony pierced through her. Her vision doubled.

"Arakawa, are you okay?" Naru called from the front seat.

"F-Fine…" Risa growled, trying to straighten up. "Just…a headache."

_Turn back!_

Risa went rigid as the echoed female voice rang through her mind, cutting off all other thoughts.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." Risa said through ground teeth. "So will you all please stop staring!"

Everyone who had turned around to look at her did so. Risa sunk into the seat. She rubbed her forehead before glancing out the window. Lin pulled the van up to a pair of rusty bone white gates.

"Cute," she muttered, sarcastically.

John wrapped his arms around her, his heavenly scent calming her. Some of the pain in her temple ebbed away as she snuggled into his warmth. The Aussie brushed his lips against her toboggan before moving to whisper in her ear, his hot breath causing chills to spread down her spine.

"I know you don't want to be here, but we need you. I promise I won't let anythin' happen to you."

"Thank you," Risa murmured, "but they're drawn to me as often as Mai gets kidnapped."

"I'll be by your side."

John paused to see Lin getting out of the van. The tall Chinese man pulled out a set of keys on a ring. He was about to put one key into the large lock and chain. The lock opened with a click. The chains rattled to the ground.

"So we're the only ones here, right?" Mai asked, breaching the silence as Lin climbed back inside the van and drove through the gate.

"We are to stay here for two weeks and investigate the activity and the reasons behind the disappearances." Naru replied, not even looking at her.

"...it's like _The Shining_." Risa paled in horror.

Yasu understood the reference, turning around to look at his classmate, "I'm pretty sure none of us is going to go crazy like Jack and try to kill the others." He adjusted his glasses.

"No offense, Yasu, but you'd be my first suspect."

The boy about dropped his glasses, giving a look of disbelief. The van pulled up to a very stately resort. The heavy influences of Western culture were shown on the multi-leveled building. There was a not a soul in sight as the van pulled to a stop at the front entrance.

Snow glistened in the evening light, and the resort looked like that of a lodge and it was as white and gray as the snow and mountains around them. A large snow-covered hedge maze was on the outskirts, and beside it was the forest that surrounded the resort. Lin made sure to park as close to the doors as possible, with the rear close to the steps so that carrying in the equipment would be quick.

"Alright everyone," Naru got out, "Help unload. We'll get the doors open."

The heavy double set of doors were unlocked and opened. Inside was quiet except for the sounds of creaking boards and walls.

"Ew...why does everything smell like moth balls?" Ayako put a hand over her mouth.

"It's death." Risa said dryly.

Ayako gave her a look, "I know you've been in a foul mood the past week, but you might want to drop the attitude. We're your friends - oh wait, I forgot. You don't consider us that unless you feel like it."

"Do not pick a fight with me, you snot-nosed spoiled heiress."

"Why you-"

The sound of the double doors slamming shut interrupted the fight. Everyone looked to see that the doors did indeed shut on their own once all the equipment was inside.

Risa was already heading for the window, "I'm outta here. I'm sleeping in the back of the van."

"No! Don't leave me!" Mai latched onto her.

"I wouldn't try that."

Monk sweatdropped as Risa tried to open the window. It wouldn't budge, no matter how hard she tried. She went to try another set of windows. They were frozen shut.

"I guess we're stuck here for two weeks-"

Yasu jumped when the piano in the next room started to play. The giant chandelier over their heads turned on, giving some light to the empty lobby.

"...I vote for sleeping in the van," Monk spoke up.

"This is pissing me off! We're here not even a full minute and already creepy shit is happening!"

John was red in the face as Risa went on her rant. So many swear words left her lips as she went on a tangent, before sending a deadly kick towards the doors. A moment later she was howling in pain, clutching her foot as she hoppled up and down, swearing so furiously it would make a sailor blush. Though the priest was already red enough as it was...

"Risa..."

"Not now! Ow!"

"I believe you need to calm down, Arakawa. The resort believes us to be guests."

"Freakin'..." Risa winced as she tried to put her foot down, only to bit her lip and squeal in pain. "Dammit all to Hell!"

"Hold still, Missy, you sprained it..."

"Touch me, Takigawa, and I will shove my shoe so far up your a-"

Ayako clamped a hand over the skater girl's mouth, "I think you've traumatized your man enough for one day."

"Arakawa, get your foot looked at. Lin, Yasuhara, and I will get the equipment set up." Naru turned to the lobby desk to see a few set of room keys set out for them, "and I believe our rooms are ready."

"I already said I'm sleeping in the van! I don't need a damn key!"

"Fine, die of frostbite." Naru replied, handing the keys out. "Lin, give her the key to unlock the back of the van."

"Naru, you can't be serious."

One look and Lin sighed, before handing Risa the key. She hoppled over to the doors, which now opened just fine. She glared at them and tossed her duffel bag over towards the bumper. John and Mai helped her outside, where she opened the back and tossed her bag in, then shut and locked the door. Soon they were back inside the entrance hall.

"I give you an hour out in the cold before you come hobbling back inside," Ayako gave Risa a look.

Risa simply stuck her tongue out and tugged on her eyelid while using John as a crutch.

"Okay, okay, before we do anything, I think we all need to have a serious talk." Monk held up his hands, "Risa, we're worried sick. Why have you been acting like this and lashing out at us?"

Risa took a breath, "Because...it's because of-"

"Because you are now a confirmed psychic?" Ayako crossed her arms.

"...it's not that. I feel violated. I don't like hearing these voices." Risa's anger vanished from her voice, replaced with fear. "Look, there are a lot of things you guys don't know about me, and even though I can be a real handful... I have my reasons for my guards. My mind is something I cannot stand being violated and messed with. I don't care about my body or my heart or even my soul... but my mind is my own."

Ayako approached her, "Then why didn't you just tell us that before hand? We understand. But you have to let us know. You know we would never hurt you or do anything like that. Your reasons... you're right... are your own. But acting like a total bitch to people who really do care about you isn't right."

Risa stiffened, "Yeah, I've been a total bitch, but you would be too if you've had a splitting headache for a week straight to the point you can't eat, walk, or see straight."

"You have a headache!"

"Why didn't you tell us!"

"Risa, that is not something to hide!"

"The hell you all freakin' about?"

"When did this happen?" Monk knelt down to her level, staring at her.

"That night after I found out I was a psychic. I woke up from a nightmare. I tried to get to my bathroom, but I ended up collapsed on the floor. I couldn't move. Mai was staying the night with Ayako, so I had to call my brother."

"What was your nightmare about?"

Ayako quickly whispered something to John before going into the other room to get Lin.

"I can't remember."

Monk sighed, wrapping his arms around her. Ayako appeared with Lin. Lin said something to the redhead, who muttered something back, looking annoyed. Lin shook his head.

"What are you two muttering about over there?"

"I was asked to check if your nightmare may have triggered something, Ms. Arakawa." Lin glared at Ayako, "but since you are not comfortable with having your mind probed at, I will not do anything."

"Lin! She had a nightmare! She can't remember and was passed out on the floor!"

"Stay the hell away from me!" Risa jerked free and staggered until her back hit the door, arms braced in front of her face. "No one is getting anywhere near my thoughts!"

"Which is why I won't," Lin gave her a look before glaring Ayako.

He turned on his heel, leaving the room. Monk just glared at Ayako. The two pulled away, having a heated whispered argument while John touched Risa's arm.

"It's okay. Lin isn't like that... he wouldn't unless it would save your life..."

Risa was shaking, eyes wide in paranoia. Mai and John exchanged a look of concern. They had never seen her this freaked out before. The priest wrapped her up in his arms, holding her. Monk and Ayako walked away, with Monk looking very annoyed. He approached Risa.

"It's alright Missy. Your mind is safe," a glare was shot at the priestess, "for good."

"I was just-"

"Save it."

"Let's just get to our rooms then we'll see what Naru wants us to do," Mai decided to cut the awkward air.

"I can't walk..." Risa mumbled.

It was getting harder to see straight.

"Your ankle?"

"No, it's fine now... everything's blurred."

"Blurred?" John looked worried, "You alright? What else is goin' on?"

"I'm fine." Risa whispered, pressing her hand to her face. "I'm just really tired..."

"Hey John, can you carry your princess or shall I?" Monk stopped when John picked her up.

Risa blushed at the closeness, "John, I'm kind of heavy..."

"You're fine." John said, "You're light, actually."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are," John laughed, "C'mon, we'll get you upstairs and have you sit down for a bit, alright?"

"...fine..." Risa buried her face into the crook of his neck.

He blushed, but forced himself up the stairs. Monk followed close behind with their room keys.

He awkwardly cleared his throat once Risa was sitting on the edge of John's bed, "So... should I leave you two kids alone?"

"Just a few minutes."

"Alright, holler if ya need me. I'll just be poking around the other rooms, make sure their clear."

Risa waited until the door had closed. John didn't say anything. He didn't pry like she expected. He simply double checked her ankle, seeing that she had simply bruised the top of her foot. She slipped her hands between her thighs, cheeks burning as she shifted her gaze away from the blond.

"I lied."

John looked up, not saying a word.

"I do remember the nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"...it's hard."

John got back to his feet and sat beside her on the bed. He patted her on the knee before taking her hand in his, just squeezing it.

"Just tell me all that you're comfortable with. I'm here to help you."

She let out a shaky breath, "You're... too sweet to me..."

"You're my closest friend..."

Risa lowered her head, "...I'm not my mother's daughter."

His hand squeezed hers.

"I found out when I was ten. I found out one night when she came home drunk. Dad was overseas on a trip. She threw things at us, she threw glass at me. Raiden tried to protect me. We ran to the attic. It was our safe-haven for whenever our parents would fight. We used to play dress up and tell ghost stories... she locked us in there."

John wouldn't let go of her hand, "What happened when she did that?"

"...we were locked in there for almost a year."

He couldn't let go, "what?"

"She kept us locked up in that godforsaken attic for a whole year. She would push meals under the door, but we starved. There was an old bathroom up there, but... it was so hard... and I also lied... about my hometown not being haunted. It was. That attic was haunted, John." Tears were streaming down her face as she started to sob, "I was so scared! No one ever came to find us! No one!"

His arms went up to protect her. But from what? All he could give was comfort and love. A part of him was sickening by the horrible deed that her mother had committed. All John wanted was to make sure she never have to go through that again.

"Do you know anything... 'bout your real mother?"

"No. I don't. All I know is she was one of the patients at the mental ward Dad worked at."

John looked at her face. He used his fingers to wipe her tears away.

"Why can't you tell the others? I'm sure that Kazuya could help you."

"…I...I...I'm scared."

John went to say something else, when Yasu's scream cut through the hotel. John straightened up and hurried to the door.

"I'll be right back! Stay here!"

Risa watched as the blond Aussie took off, leaving her alone in the room. She started to sway, fingers gripping the sheets beneath her. She fisted them as the throbbing in her temples seemed to increase. Her vision blurred, the room spinning and taking on an almost fuzzy effect.

The blurred outline of a woman appeared, lifting her finger, the sensation of a fingernail scraping across her forehead causing her to shudder violently.

_Get out or you will die._

Amber eyes widened before the light faded from them, seconds before Risa was falling inside the black…

* * *

**A/N: And so concludes the first part of File 4. Reviews would be much appreciated, flames will again not be tolerated. Loving the support guys! Us Ghost Hunt fans must band together to keep this fandom alive! Come on, guys, let****'s get this anime's popularity to rise!**

**Musical Inspiration: Kuragari - Ghost Hunt OST**


	12. File 4: Haunted in the Snow Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Takes place after the anime. **

* * *

**File 4: Haunted in the Snow**

**Part 2**

"It was just a spider, nothin' to be worried 'bo-"

John opened the door and froze, his blood running cold at the sight of Risa slumped over on the bed, her hand dangling off the side and her dark brown hair was covering her face. He ran forward without another moment's hesitation, pulling Risa into his arms. Her head rolled back onto his shoulder as he quickly brushed her hair out of her pale face, seeing her face twisted in pain. It seemed she was trapped in a nightmare.

"Risa…Risa…wake up! Risa!"

Still she would not stir, simply writhing in his arms. John rested her back on the bed, taking a few steps back as she curled into a fetal position, nails clawing at the bed. She began to scream, but still she did not wake. Her screams were ear-piercing, rooting John in place.

There was nothing he could do.

The feeling of helplessness consumed the priest, especially as the lights started to flicker. Suddenly, he was cast into darkness. He could hear the startled cries downstairs, for Risa had finally gone silent, other than her ragged breathing. His back hit the wall and his knees gave out.

The memory of being tied down while his father drew a cross on his forehead with Holy water came to mind. He remembered how the water had burned, making him scream in shear agony…

The demon who had possessed him had reacted violently. It dare not harm the human vessel it had taken physically, but mentally…

John started to shake as he placed his head in his hands, raking his fingers through his blond hair. He pulled at it, flinching as he recalled the violation. He had only been a little boy at the time…

_Why? Why am I thinking' 'bout this now? Risa needs me!  
_

Yet he was unable to help her.

Just like he had been unable to help himself ten years ago…

She screamed again, finally breaking free. She screamed a name he did not recognize. Then, she went limp once more. Blue eyes watched as her hand weakly reached out to him, staring at him with a haunted gaze, tears slipping down her face before she closed her eyes. John finally willed himself to crawl over to her, taking her hand in his, turning it and brushing his fingers across her wrists…

He felt the scars.

"Ri…Risa…"

"John…"

He leaned up on his knees, brushing her hair tenderly out of her face. Her toboggan had fallen off during the writhing. She sobbed silently, whimpering as she shut her eyes. John pressed his lips to her forehead, wiping away her tears.

"Risa… who is Akurei?"

Horror flickered across her pale face before she buried it into the pillow. John listened to her whimpers of fear, watching as she pulled her legs tighter together and closer to her chest. John climbed onto the bed, leaning against the headboard before pulling her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist, burrowing her face into his stomach. He brushed her hair over her shoulder, holding her tightly.

"I need you to tell me. Please."

Her voice cracked, "He… he…"

John watched as she lifted her eyes, staring into his. She looked vulnerable and absolutely terrified. She showed more fear over the name than she did over Satan's.

"K…Kiss me…"

Face warming over the abrupt request, John hesitated. The brunette leaned up and captured his lips, arms snaking around his neck. The Aussie couldn't breathe right, feeling her warm lips pressing against his. His eyes slowly closed as he submitted to the kiss.

The emotions that wrapped around him were incredible. Her touch alone gave him life.

_I've wasted so much time._

"Don't leave me alone…" Risa whimpered as she drew back. "I don't want to go back into darkness… don't let him take me there again…"

Him.

Akurei…

Just who was this monster that frightened her?

"Risa… please… tell me…"

"I…I can't! I'm sorry!"

She buried her face into his chest again, with John placing his hand on the back of her head, just threading his fingers through the soft strands.

"This is the last night you'll be alone…"

* * *

Mai felt her skin crawl to the point she had to hug herself during the blackout. It had been about a half-an-hour since Yasu's spider scare in the kitchens. While rushing and trying to find said kitchens and save said assistant, John had disappeared.

Mai couldn't shake the feeling that there was something seriously wrong with this hotel. She hadn't felt this way since the case with Urado. Shivering, Mai turned to look at the others, who were trying to set up the rest of the equipment by flashlight. They were setting up in the main lobby, not taking any risks. Her snowboot caught on the edge of the carpet, and she stumbled, bumping into someone's back.

"Sorry! My bad."

She pulled back and her face burned as Naru steadied her, "It's alright. You're shivering…" Blue eyes flickered in the dim light, "You're not cold are you?"

"No… I just have a bad feeling."

"Is it the spider again?"

"Yasu, for the last time, the spider isn't going to form an army of its babies and drag you away for revenge." Monk groaned, face-palming at the young man, who was now perched on an armchair and looking around in fear.

"Hey, you never know."

"Can we focus please?"

"Mai, what's your gut telling you?"

"This place... feels dirty."

Those words sent a strange shiver through Naru, "Where's Father Brown and Arakawa?"

"Last I knew, they were upstairs in John's room." Monk stopped unwrapping some cables with Lin, "Want me to go check on them?"

"I don't want anyone being alone. At all. Stay in groups of two. And right now, John isn't the best person to be protecting Arakawa." Naru said, his tone sharp. "Monk, go get them. Take Matsuzaki with you."

"I want to go, Naru! I'm worried about Risa too..."

Naru gripped her shoulders, "Mai, listen to me. You are a magnet for spirits and those who have ill intentions. It's best if you stick close to Lin."

"But -"

"No buts."

Mai sighed, "fine..."

Naru actually smiled, "Thank you. Ms. Hara, I trust you can look after Yasu?"

"Of course," Masako said, though she was glaring at Mai.

"Lin, Mai and I will stay with you. Monk, Matsuzaki, go find the priest and the pain in the ass."

"Alright, alright, don't bite our heads off..." Ayako muttered, as they took a heavy duty flashlight and left the room.

Mai shivered again, violently this time. Her stomach churned and she crossed her arms over them. Yasu readjusted his glasses and shined his flashlight beam toward her.

"Mai, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just really -"

Loud banging began, with doors slamming and echoing all throughout the hotel. Screaming, Mai and Masako flocked closer to Lin and Naru, with the brunette grabbing hold of Naru's sweater. He narrowed his eyes at the ceiling, where the knocking sounds were crescendoing. It sounded as if there were several people running above them.

It stopped when they heard a chatter of giggling children.

"...this place is creepy!" Yasu inched toward the window, only to jerk back. "Dammit! I _hate_ spiders!"

A long line of them were climbing up the wall and into a small crevice. Yasu looked squeamish and refused to go anywhere near the windows now. Masako unburied her face from Lin's shoulder.

"Ms. Hara, do you see anything?"

"No... but it's fuzzy, like that of a television screen. There are so many souls bound here... so many children."

"Naru, I'm worried about Risa!"

Naru turned to look down into her frantic brown eyes. He brought his hand to her face and much to their surprise, tenderly stroked it with his thumb. His eyes softened.

"I promise that she's alright. Takigawa and Matsuzaki will be back shortly."

They all stopped when they saw a maid cart go by then a broom sweeping the room.

"Awesome housekeeping! Can I go home now?" Yasu buried half of his face in his notes.

"No one is going home." Naru glared, before looking back down at Mai. "Mai, how about you help Lin finish with the equipment?"

"Okay..."

"Ms. Hara, I'd like for you to come with me into the foyer. Don't worry, Lin, we'll be in sight."

Naru lead Masako back to the foyer. He positioned her over the tile floor of the resort symbol.

Her blue eyes widened, "I see... a woman. She just walked passed the stairs."

"A woman?"

"She looks to be around Father Brown's age..."

"What is she doing?"

"She's... looking right at me. She's saying something, but I can't hear her. She's fuzzy... I can't read her lips."

Naru lifted his head to where Masako was staring. He could see a faint blur. She pointed right at them.

Then, she was gone.

"Naru!"

He whipped his head around. Mai and Yasu were clutching one another, backed into the corner. Lin had his arm braced, with some of the cables wrapped around it, like that of a python. He managed to bring his other hand to his mouth, a sharp whistle piercing the air as his shiki appeared. Whatever possessed the cables released them, allowing them to go limp.

Mai looked hysterical, "It's the murderous hotel from Hell."

"Great. Again, can we just go home? There is no way we're gonna survive for two weeks. We were almost killed by electrical cables just now!"

"Everyone, just calm down. The spirits are warning us."

"Spirit," Masako whispered in correction, her breath hitching. "The others are trapped here... captive."

_Help... help...us..._

It sounded like a chorus of voices drifting together in the air. Masako clamped her hands over her mouth, falling to her knees. Naru knelt down and placed an arm around her shoulders. She looked ill and was on the verge of tears.

"I can't stay here, Naru..." she whispered.

"We need you, Ms. Hara... please."

She blushed as she looked into his eyes, "Alright."

"Takigawa and Ayako are taking a long time." noted Lin.

"They had to take the stairs; our rooms are on the third floor." Mai piped up.

"Let's just try and get base finished." Naru replied, eyeing the ceiling once again.

* * *

"This is the last time I buy a pair of boots just because they're cute. My feet are killing me. Why did the electricity have to go out? We could've been there in five minutes, but no! Elevators have to run on electricity..."

Monk rolled his eyes at the redhead's complaints as they finally reached the final level of stairs that would take them to the third floor. He hesitated as he heard a clanging from above, holding his arm out to stop Ayako. She shut her mouth, glaring up above them.

"Ah, go to hell and leave us alone, you bastard!"

Ayako wasn't in the best mood.

_I kind of like it when she has a backbone. _Monk chuckled silently, though he kept his serious demeanor. He reached back, holding out his hand. "C'mon, take my hand."

Ayako stared at it for a minute.

She sighed.

It was better then getting lost.

She took his hand, only to get jerked forward. Monk slipped his arm under her thighs and lifted her like that of a bride. Her face burned and she went to open her mouth, to question him what he was doing, when Monk just smirked down at her.

"Now be a good little priestess and let me carry you so I don't have to hear you bitch and moan about your boots."

"How dare you think you can manhandle me, Takigawa!" Ayako snapped, trying to get free.

Dammit, why did he have to be so strong!

She could feel his muscles rippling as he held her to his broad chest.

_Has he always been this strong?_

She felt like she weighed nothing, though recently she had put on a few pounds.

Damn Lin's cooking...

"Once we get to the rooms," Monk chuckled, "you can change your shoes for more comfortable ones."

Ayako blushed hotly, "Alright, fine! But this is the last time."

"Uh-huh."

"Don't you dare get any funny ideas, Monk."

"Oh, you mean like this?" He squeezed her butt.

She reached up and backhanded him across the face, "Put me down!"

"Nah, I like being abused by you."

"Bastard!"

"Aw, love you too, babe."

"Monk, do you want to die!"

"Long as your face is the last I get to see..."

"You! You! I- You! Idiot!"

"You love me and you know it."

Ayako went to call him another insult when he simply shut her up with a steamy kiss, right outside of the door. She went to smack him again, but something stopped her. Monk took advantage of her muffled gasp, slipping his tongue into the kiss. She tasted heavenly and sweet, and she moaned against his mouth, submitting into the kiss. His tongue snaked around her hot cavern, exploring it for a good five minutes before he broke the kiss.

"That's for all the shit you've put me through the past year and half."

Ayako just stared at him. Her mouth was left hanging opened, speechless. Her face was pink from blushing. Monk put her down, allowing her to remain rooted in shock as he opened the door. He shined the flashlight beam into the room.

"Whoa! Get a room!" He teased, "Oh, wait, never mind!"

Ayako snickered as he went flying backwards from where John's sneaker had struck him square in the face.

"10 points to the priest."

She sobered as she noticed the look on John's face and Risa's current state. She was fast asleep in his arms, looking as if she had been through hell and back.

"What happened?"

"It's hard to explain. What do you two want?" John, for once, sounded irritated.

"We were sent to check up on you two," Ayako held up her hands, "for Mai's sake mostly."

"Naru doesn't want us alone. And he wants you two downstairs. Can you carry her?" Monk said, finally getting back to his feet. He tossed the Aussie back his sneaker. "Downstairs, okay? Don't maim me."

John nodded before he leaned down to whisper in Risa's ear. She murmured in her sleep, clutching his sweater before the blond swung his legs over the side, Risa being held in his lap. He managed to lift her up in his arms, her fists pressing against her chest as he moved to carry her out of the room.

As soon as they stepped outside of the room, the lights flickered back on. Somehow it was almost as creepy as them being in the dark.

"Let's just get downstairs and get this case solved before I end up wanting to maim every single one of you." Ayako replied, sending a scathing glare at Monk, though her face was burning.

John looked down at Risa's face, feeling his heart throb painfully in his chest.

His memories came back, plaguing him with torment he had locked away…

Inner demons were coming back to play.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm debating about making this file five chapters XD I have a lot of content that I need to have done, especially concerning the side couples (NaruxMai, AyakoxMonk) along with more on reflecting the hidden side of Risa. Much love to lovelydasom for her amazing review last chapter! It made my day, especially since I was incredibly upset at the time. So thanksies, lovie **

**Musical Inspiration: I Must Be Dreaming - Evanescence**


	13. File 4: Haunted in the Snow Pt 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Takes place after the anime. Now have all 35 songs of the original soundtrack! OMG creepy music for awesome writing =D PM me for the link of you're interested in downloading it for yourself! **

* * *

**File 4: Haunted in the Snow**

**Part 3**

"It's been a week; won't you please stop putting yourself through this and come inside with the rest of us?"

Risa sniffled and sneezed, "Frick no!" she said, her voice hoarse. "I'd rather suffer and sleep in the van then stay in that freaky place!"

Mai sighed, straightening and looking up at the doorway, where John was waiting. Over the last seven days, SPR had their hands full with trying to conduct their investigation. Risa seemed to be in a better mood, but now she was suffering from the common cold, since she had stubbornly decided to camp out in the van after the third night. She had enough with the headaches and would rather be bundled up in three blankets and sleep uncomfortably than somewhere that made her stomach twist and turn.

Mai and John had taken turns staying with the older girl until she was unable to keep her eyes shut, before reluctantly heading back inside of the Yukio Resort to try and rest themselves. Mai and Masako had, much to everyone's surprise, taken to bed-sharing and clinging to one another, despite their mild animosity towards one another - especially concerning their mutual feelings for the narcissist.

Ayako was avoiding Monk like the plague, but she couldn't escape the bassist for long. Naru was determined to pair them up whenever trying to cleanse the house. Without the use of a shrine or live trees, Ayako was limited to warding magic and wasn't able to protect anyone else, let alone herself. With Monk, they could at least watch each other's backs. Lin was keeping an eye on Naru and Yasu while John was put in charge of protecting Mai. Surprisingly, it was Masako who volunteered to look after Risa.

Whenever she'd step inside the hotel to do her job that is.

Mai sighed and looked pleadingly at John. He nodded and then hopped down the snowy steps. He came around the edge of the door, looking in on where Risa had been locking herself away. She had two sleeping bags spread out to sit on, with her duffel bag propping up her pillow, and she had three blankets - two folded and one wrapped around her - to try and keep her warm. A box of tissues was sticking out of her bag and there was a trash bag of used ones, along with medicine tablets and a thermos of hot tea.

"At least come in for the day, alright?" John tried to coax the brunette out of the van.

Risa pursed her lips, rubbing her red nose with her gloved hand, before she rolled her eyes and gave in. Mai clapped her hands together and cheered slightly, while John grinned and took her hand. He helped her out of the van, shutting the door behind her before she locked it and slipped the key into the safety of her jeans. Their boots crunched over the snow as they headed back inside.

Risa grimaced as they stepped into the foyer. This place gave her the absolute creeps. She was half-tempted to call Raiden to come get her, but she knew he had enough to deal with when it came to his family. Sakura had found out that she was going to be having a baby girl. Ritsu had been told the news that he was going to be a big brother. The redhead was ecstatic and couldn't help but brag in public that his mommy's tummy was his baby sister.

_I miss you, Brother._

There were times when Risa felt as if she was ten again, suffering with only Raiden to bring an echo of a laugh passed her lips. He had been the only source of strength she had known during that time. It was hard to think about; even harder to confront.

She despised her mother for all that she had done. The worst part was Raiko never knew what happened. Raiden couldn't dare bring it up, because his own mother was blackmailing him with false evidence. Being sixteen and locked in an attic with his ten-year-old sister didn't look good on his part. It looked like rape and child molestation.

Risa refused to allow Raiden to be tormented like that. They promised to never speak of it again. To let the crazy bitch go on with her sadistic games of revenge for their father's affair.

The only regret Risa had did never know the woman who gave birth to her…

All she knew was her first name. Misao. Later it was learned that she changed her name after being released from the ward, in order to begin anew.

Risa was pulled out of her thoughts as Mai grabbed her hand, drawing her into base. Everyone had gathered, with Monk looking a little bit more than annoyed. It seemed several were on their last leg when it came to the frustrating case.

Wincing, Risa brushed her fingertips against her temple as her head began to pound once more. She felt that strange shiver again. Out of the corner of her eye, the faint and fuzzy outline of the woman appeared once again.

_Foolish girl, why won't you listen?_

With that said, she vanished just as Masako turned her head in her direction. Risa broke free from Mai's grip and walked over to the medium. She wordlessly touched Masako's shoulder, the raven-haired girl glancing up at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I hate this place," was all Risa would murmur. "Hey, Naru, what's the deal dragging me in here?"

"We're going to try and do a group cleansing of the house. Mai and I will be staying at the base. Everyone else is going to be taking on the hotspots of the house. Lin, I want you and Yasu to take the boiler room. Matsuzaki and Takigawa, the honeymoon suite." Both older members blushed, Ayako crossing her arms and huffing while Monk rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. "John, I want you to go with Ms. Hara and Arakawa to inspect the foyer."

"Naru, you're going to be left alone." Lin glared, "Have Father Brown stay with Mai."

"No, Lin. If you don't like how I'm conducting this investigation, you can leave."

"For the last time, my sole objective is to protect you. Do I need to remind you what happened the last time I left you alone?"

Cold eyes snapped with fire, looking haunted as a deadly look was sent at the Chinese man.

Naru turned away and disregarded Lin's statement, "Head to your designated spots, now."

"Alright,"

They filed out, with Lin glaring at Naru and not moving for the longest time. Risa was the last one to leave the room. She hesitated, having her skin tingle and something told her to keep walking forward. She was paralyzed though.

"What happened to Gene wasn't your fault, Lin." Naru said quietly, in a whisper she should not have heard.

_Gene? Who's Gene?_

Not wanting to let on she had overheard, Risa hurriedly ducked around the corner and caught up with John and Masako, who were talking in low voices as they waited for her in the foyer. As soon as she approached, they stopped talking. She felt a twinge of annoyance and anger, not liking how their blue eyes would avoid hers.

"Keeping secrets from me now?" Risa sneered at the priest.

"Of course not." John replied, looking a bit lost. "Are you angry with me?"

Risa shook her head, "I'm sorry. It's this hotel. It makes me feel angry all the time…"

"Then perhaps you should go home." Masako replied coolly. "It's not as if you're actually assisting us in this investigation."

"I swear, if it wasn't for the fact you're underage, I'd-"

John touched her shoulder, his simple touch making her anger and animosity vanish. Leaving her unfinished threat cut off, Risa looked over her shoulder and into John's blue eyes. He leaned in and cupped her face, leaning up to press a tender kiss to her forehead.

The pain in her head vanished and everything was right in the world. Risa didn't even feel scared anymore.

John felt warmth and fuzziness in his chest at the sight of Risa breaking into a smile. It had been so long since he had seen her smile. To him, it was the most beautiful sight in the world. He brushed some of her hair behind her pierced ear, fingertips brushing against the cold silver of the cuff earring, before he allowed his hand to drop to his side. Masako was fixated on something else, ignoring the couple's actions.

"Hey, are you sensing anything?" Risa asked, clearing her throat a bit.

"Why don't you tell me, since Naru claims you're a medium?"

Risa felt the serenity she had felt shatter and the animosity return in a heartbeat, "What the heck, Masako? Drop the attitude. I'm trying to help you. What, are you jealous of me or something?"

Masako's eyes flickered over at John before she said, "I would never be jealous of you. What's there to be jealous over? Your ruthless and barbaric attitude, or your inability to control your PK? You're the one who caused the black out last week and we all know it. For all we know, you're the one who's causing this entire case."

"Whatever! You're just sayin' that! Look, girly, if you have a problem with me then come out and say it! I don't like it when people don't just spit out how they feel!"

"Hypocrisy suits you quite well then, Arakawa. Perhaps Mai and you really are sisters."

"Ms. Hara, that's enough."

Masako shut her mouth as Naru stepped around the corner, blue eyes flashing in warning. She closed her eyes and looked away. Mai was standing behind Naru, fingers brushing against her mouth as she looked between the two mediums. Risa had a vein throbbing in her temple and she looked half-tempted to grab Masako by the front of her kimono and knock the bitchy attitude right out of her.

Ignoring the desired actions, Risa decided to play the role of the adult in the situation. She turned to Naru with her arms crossed under her breasts.

"I think it might be best if I go back out to the van."

"I need your abilities as a spiritualist. Your warding magic is strong and you need to be there to protect Ms. Hara."

_Like I want to protect her prissy ass. _Risa scoffed mentally, but she smiled sweetly. "Alright, Boss, whatever you say."

Naru quirked an eyebrow at her sweet tone. Deciding to take it as a sarcastic quip, as he usually did with the heiress, Naru glanced over his shoulder. "Mai, let's go check out the walk-in with the unusual temperature dropping."

"Alright, sure thing."

"Mai, be careful." Risa whispered.

There was something about Masako's words that bothered her. It wasn't just the insults. It was how she had said them.

"_Perhaps Mai and you really are sisters._"

_No… it can't be. _

A flashback came to mind of Mai's mother. She was beautiful, just like Mai. Risa remembered how Kaori stormed out of the room after Misato would pick her up and give her a hug. She had always been warm, and her scent had been sweet.

It had always felt like a mother's embrace…

Raiden was always in the corner, with their father. Raiko always looked haunted whenever he would watch Misato from a distance, watching her laugh as she would take Takeo's hand, and then pick up Mai and hold the two girls close.

Risa could still remember how it felt to have her cheek pressed to Mai's, their chubby arms locked around each other as Misato held them to her breast, and sang to them.

Mai was only four, almost five, years younger than her…

_There just… it__ can't…_

"Risa, are you comin'?"

"Yeah."

Risa locked her arm through John's possessively, sending a small smirk towards the younger medium, who stiffened before they continued on with their investigation.

* * *

"Hey, Naru, how come Masako said something about Risa and me being sisters? That's not possible. I'm an only child and I don't think either one of my parents were married before they met."

Naru chose to ignore the brunette as he continued to check the temperature readings on his clipboard. Brown eyes flickered in annoyance as the brunette placed her hands promptly on her hips. She turned to face him.

"Naru, are you even listening to me?"

"Interesting, it seems the temperature drops below zero and then springs to high fifties…"

"Naru!"

He turned his head, but not to pay attention to the brunette. The walk-in door slammed shut, echoing loudly. There was another loud echo as they heard the bar fall down and into place, locking it.

"Dammit… I hope Lin heard that."

"He's in the boiler room, remember?" Mai said hotly, "Great. Now we're stuck. Aw man, I hope Risa at least heard that!"

Naru didn't comment, sighing irritably as he placed the clipboard down on the shelf. Mai leaned against a crate of jarred vegetables and dug her nails into the wood. After about fifteen minutes of Naru attempting to get reception on his phone and failing, along with calling out for help, he gave up. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

Mai glanced at him, feeling her heart start to pick up speed. She couldn't believe their luck. At the current moment, it seemed to be a mixture of bad and good. She was scared to be trapped like this, especially in this creepy hotel, but…

She was alone with Naru…

_Now's your chance._

Mai could almost hear Monk and Risa teasing her to go for it. Taking a deep breath, Mai pushed herself off the crate.

"So… Naru… what do you think about the case?"

"We're getting somewhere, that's for sure… but at this rate, I'm not sure if exorcism is possible. I'm also concerned about Arakawa's mental state. She's been suffering from a breakdown since finding out about her latent PK."

"So what are we going to do then?"

"If she doesn't get some control, then I might have to suspend her from future cases."

"What? That's not fair, Naru!" Mai felt her face burning in anger, "You can't just do that! Sorry we're not able to control our powers so quickly like you!"

Naru turned to glare at her, "Mai, you haven't any room to talk."

"So what! At least I don't attack my friends when they're reaching out for help!" Mai stormed forward and stood on tiptoe, trying to eliminate some of the eight-inches between them.

Naru didn't back away from the brunette, getting ready to meet her head-to-head in their argument when suddenly they hesitated. He opened his mouth and for once, Naru couldn't bring himself to say a harsh word, despite the irritancy tugging at his heartstrings.

Something else was tugging and it was far from irritancy as possible.

It was… admiration.

Adoration.

For once, he found someone who could shove his ego back into place. She didn't wound it, simply shoved reality back into his face whenever he allowed his ego to take over and blind him.

It was his fatal flaw and greatest aspect…

And Taniyama Mai found a way to balance it out.

Before either knew what had happened, fire erupted between them. Touch and taste were all they knew. Mai's back hit the wall as her arms wound around his neck, fingers running through raven tresses, her nails scraping against his sensitive scalp.

The way she lightly tugged gave him a strange and alluring thrill. The way her lips collided with his heatedly, the way her tongue shyly brushed along his, seeking a playmate, before pulling back, forcing him dominate her sweet mouth that tasted like the sweetest chocolate.

His hand ran up her thigh and to under the hem of her sweater, his slightly cold hands on her heated and soft skin causing a violent reaction to occur between them. They shivered, Mai's ever-so-soft moans driving Naru mad.

He couldn't get enough; didn't want to let her go.

Control was so far out of reach…

"N-Naru…

Mai mewed, throwing her head back as he broke the kiss, lips latching onto the sensitive skin of her throat. He located her pulse point and sucked and nipped it, marking her as his own. For once he allowed his hormones to cloud his mind. He was a teenage boy after all.

He pulled back from her neck and the slight bruising he left behind as a sign for all others to stay away, capturing her kiss-swollen lips once more. He placed his hands on her slender hips, feeling her legs wrapping around his lean waist as he held her in place, bodies pressed intimately together.

Far too long had he waited.

It had been almost two years that they'd been working together, known each other, became lost within each other…

If only she knew the truth…

If only Mai knew that her feelings were for another and he was simply the mirror image.

His feelings weren't fabricated. She was the only girl he had ever felt his way towards. She was the only one to challenge him and meet him head on. The only one to cry for him and express how much he meant to her.

She had saved him from remaining a lifeless shell.

"Mai…Mai…" Naru murmured against her mouth.

Whispered that sweet, beautiful name that sounded so right falling from his lips.

"Naru!"

Time froze as he whispered, "Noll…"

Mai opened her eyes, noses barely brushing as half-lidded eyes, dark with passion and adoration locked. Brown and blue stared into one another for a long moment.

"It's really Noll."

"Noll?" she whispered. "Sounds just like…Naru…"

"In Japanese, yes. In English is sounds different. My parents are English."

"But you're… Japanese…"

"I was adopted when I was a child."

"Noll… that's nice." Mai laughed softly and smiled, the sight making his heart pound even faster than it was before.

Naru reached up to smooth down her hair, still holding her up with the slightest of ease. "God, you are beautiful… so beautiful… so sweet…" Naru cupped her cheek, brushing her hair behind her ear and allowing the soft chocolate strands to thread around his pale fingers as he leaned in to kiss her sweetly before pulling back. "That should've been our first kiss, Mai… Not a heated make-out session in some walk-in."

Mai giggled, "We're different… we do things in reverse."

He chuckled softly, the sound soothing to her heart.

"I don't even know when I fell in love with you. I just… realized it one day. I think you were lecturing me, actually." He smiled again before kissing her forehead. "You deserve so much better than me… but I don't like sharing what's mine."

"Am I yours, Naru?" Mai asked, shyly biting her lip.

Naru smirked, "Until death do we part."

Their lips met again, with their thundering hearts pounding in harmony as they pressed as close together as they could.

* * *

"I just realized something," Risa announced in mid-investigation of the undercroft of the foyer. "Monk and Ayako are alone three stories above us, in the honeymoon suite. With the door probably locked and the camera's broken up there."

Masako turned pink, "Just what are insinuating, you pervert?"

"I wasn't being a pervert, you were." Risa snapped. "I was thinking more along the lines of Ayako murdering him."

"Now, now, I doubt she'd do that." John held up his hands in an attempt to keep the peace between the two girls. "We should probably go report back into Kazuya what we found."

The brunette sweatdropped, "You threw Holy Water at a mop, John."

He rubbed the back of his head, closing his eyes sheepishly. Masako turned to head back in the direction of base when suddenly she hit the wall, gasping as the air was knocked out of her lungs. John immediately turned and knelt beside the medium.

"Masako, are you alright?"

"I think I'm okay," she rasped.

Risa's eyes narrowed on them before she was thrown to the ground with incredible force. She grunted in pain as she landed hard on her side. John didn't move, arms braced in front of him. Suddenly he started to chant in Latin, fighting off eerie white balls of light.

Risa lifted her head and froze, golden orbs widening in horror. She paled and started to tremble in fear. The ghost of the woman was behind a massive being with red eyes and covered in a dark being. Cold and maniacal laughter rang through the air.

_I know what you are… _His voice rang solely in her mind. _Demon's whore._

"NO!"

Risa scrambled to her feet and fled, bursting out the front doors. She didn't care about the icy air making her lungs burn, or the blood dripping from the deep scrap across the side of her hand staining the snow crimson. Risa simply ran.

"I…I won't!" Risa shouted, eyes clenched shut as she ran for the forest. "I won't let him take me!"

Tripping over a root, Risa was pitched forward. She rolled rapidly in the snow, going down the slope and the Yukio Resort disappeared from sight. She heard a sickening crunch and sheering agony erupted from her wrist. Screaming in agony into the snow, Risa's body convulsed as she cradled her now broken wrist to her stomach.

Her eyes opened, tears of pain blurring her vision along with hot sticky blood that was matting her hair from where she scraped her head on a root. Panting, the brunette barely managed to get onto her side when suddenly she was immobilized.

Cold and dead brown eyes of a corpse stared straight into Risa's eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews would be appreciated! Again, if you would like to own the GH OST, just PM me for the download link. **

**Musical Inspiration: Comatose – Skillet/Densetsu – Ghost Hunt OST**


	14. File 4: Haunted in the Snow Pt 4

**Disclaimer: I don****'t own Ghost Hunt. Takes place after the anime. **

* * *

**File 4: Haunted in the Snow**

**Part 4**

Flashing lights illuminated on the snow, making it sparkle like diamonds in the light. The police detective finally finished questioning Risa, who was having her wrist looked at by the paramedics. It was fractured and would need to be placed in a place for a few weeks, at least until the bones had time to heal. Police tape was put off around the grove where the woman - Ryazaki Ayu - had been found.

Apparently she was one of the numerous people who had gone missing within the past six months at the Yukio Resort. The cause of death had yet to be determined. All Risa knew was that she was the same woman whose spirit kept appearing around the hotel, trying to communicate with her.

At the current moment, Risa didn't want to think about death, the case, or spirits. The pain killer they had given her was finally burning its way through her body, numbing the pain from her now rendered useless wrist. She frowned as she looked down at the black brace on her right hand. It was going to be difficult to write and eat now, considering she was right handed.

The gash on her forehead was next to be cleaned up. Risa sucked in her breath sharply as Ayako dabbed at the cut with peroxide. Her other hand was bandaged with medical tape.

"Risa, you can't just go running off… you could've been gotten more than a fractured wrist. You could've been killed." Monk scowled, towering over her.

Risa kept her eyes fixated on the snow, wincing every time the peroxide covered cotton ball would touch the torn flesh. Monk felt anger twist his stomach into knots. The moment Ayako was done putting the bandage in place, he snatched Risa's uninjured wrist and jerked her to her feet.

"Hey, Monk, let her go!" Ayako snapped.

Ignoring the priestess, Monk simply dragged Risa over to the entrance of the maze. He pulled her inside and then whirled on her. Risa expected him to start yelling, and the way his brown eyes were flashing, she could feel him glaring his disappointment into her soul. He gripped her shoulders and stared into her eyes, which were dull and blank.

"Dammit, Risa!"

Risa gave a muffled gasp at what happened next. Monk's eyes were closed as his lips captured hers in a kiss. She held her breath, going completely rigid and feeling her body freeze. Guilt slammed into her hard and the only thing keeping her mind from shutting down was the thought of John.

Monk pulled back, opening his eyes to see she had tears forming in the corner of her own. Her lips barely parted, trembling as she finally spoke.

"I hate you."

"I'm sorry, that was inappropriate." Monk whispered, "I'll beg for forgiveness from the priest later… but I'm not one to live with what ifs and regret. Neither are you."

Risa simply stared up at him, looking tormented. He brought his hand up and placed it on the crown of her head. She closed her eyes and whimpered, opening one eye as she felt him affectionately ruffle her hair.

"I now know what I have to do. You're an amazing girl, Risa, and John is lucky to have you." He grinned that wild and warm grin that seemed to make the pain ease, "I demand to be Uncle Takigawa and have two Japanese-Aussie babies from you two within five years, do you understand?"

"Monk!" Risa finally laughed, hitting him playfully in the chest. "You're such a dork."

His eyes softened, "I care about you, Risa, and only want you to finally be happy."

She blushed and nodded, "Thank you, Hosho."

"Still plan on sleeping out here in the van?"

"No. I'm planning on sleeping in the base."

He draped his arm around her shoulders, "C'mon, lets get some of Mai's famous tea in ya to calm ya down."

Risa smiled and leaned against the bassist, "Okay."

* * *

"This is completely useless." Risa announced.

She was curled up in the armchair, wrapped in her blankets, and too scared to sleep. She didn't know what terrified her more, the creepy occurrences in the hotel or the fact she had found a dead body just about seventy yards from where she had been sleeping the past week.

"Oh my gawd, this brace is uncomfortable as hell!" Risa tried to scratch under it, but she had no avail. Finally getting frustrated, Risa hopped out of the chair and hurried in the direction of the kitchens, where she found a fork in one of the drawers. "Ah, sweet relief!" Risa grinned as she hit the spot with the fork edges.

Risa paused as she looked at the walk-in. She felt her face burn unpleasantly as she recalled Monk explaining how Lin had found Mai and Naru cuddled up together in the walk-in. Trying to tame the murderous rage she felt at Naru for moving in on Mai, the brunette hurried back to base.

She found John looking paranoid, wearing a set of light green pajamas. He was quietly having a panic attack, saying a prayer to God, while Risa simply sweatdropped. She cleared her throat a moment later, with the Aussie jumping and releasing a small yelp. He whirled around, blinding her with his flashlight beam.

"Gwah! John! Quit blinding me! I need my eyes to see crap!"

"You wandered off! Where did you go?" John moved the flashlight downwards from her eyes.

"Kitchen. I had this really itchy spot I couldn't get. Did you know forks are actually quite easy to use left handed?"

John noticed the fork in her hand before giving a chuckle, "I didn't know..." He approached her, "Next time...just let me know."

"You weren't around at the moment. That itch was going to drive me insane!"

Risa looked down as he looked at her with weary eyes, "I'm sorry. I won't run off again, I promise."

He let his arm wrap loosely around her waist before resting his head on her shoulder. She blushed at the contact, before wrapping her arms awkwardly around him. It was hard to do with the bulky wrist brace. John took her free hand and they settled back down in front of the monitors. There had been some odd temperature drops in the pool area. Risa was going to make sure to have Naru send someone to check it out tomorrow.

"Can't sleep?" John murmured, tracing patterns along her arm.

"No. All I see is that woman's eyes."

John looked her in the eyes.

She blinked, "What are you doing?"

"I want you to stare at me for a while. That way when you close your eyes...all you see is my eyes."

Touched by his words, Risa bit her lip shyly as she looked away. "I know another thing that'll keep my mind off the creepy ghost..."

"What?" He did that face that reminded her so much like a puppy.

She brought her gaze back to his, looking up at him from under her lashes and bangs. John felt his mouth go dry at that look. It was devious and playful, yet innocent and sweet at the same time.

"You could kiss me..."

He gulped, "O...Okay."

John leaned down to brush his lips across hers. His lips were hesitant against hers, almost chaste. Risa inwardly groaned a bit. She wanted him to really kiss her. She locked her arms around his neck, careful not to twist her wrist, and her lips moved more firmly against his. John blushed and gave a muffled yelp as she did this. He struggled to grab a hold of her before finding himself against the wall.

"R…Risa..." John managed to say against her lips. "Stop..."

She drew back, "What's wrong?"

He looked uncomfortable and was bright red.

"Um...it's...not you. I'm...I'm sorry! I'm such..." He couldn't finish his sentence, turning red to his ears.

She looked down.

"I'm sorry..."

"No," John tilted her chin so he could look at her, "I'm sorry...that I can't be passionate enough...for you."

Risa bit her lip and fought back the burning in her throat. She cared about John so much, and every day she found a new reason to fall in love with him, but she was still young. She wanted to be able to show much more affection and passion to him, since it was the only way she could express how much she was beginning to love him.

John frowned. He felt stupid. She was just trying to show how passionately she felt about him.

And he had to screw it up for being so... awkward.

"I'm a horrible boyfriend." he muttered.

"Don't you ever say that ever again." Risa jerked her head up, eyes flashing like flames.

"But-" He stopped before looking at her.

"I don't care about the fact you're inexperienced, awkward, shy, naive, and loyal to your faith. You're the greatest thing in my life next to my family and Mai. I wouldn't have it any other way." She gave a weak smile, "I'm the one who's horrible. I'm simply trying to force myself onto you because I'm too much of a dork to admit I'm scared shitless - pardon my French. I get this way whenever I feel... guilty."

"Guilty?"

"Monk kissed me earlier..."

"He what?"

"He... was trying to get me to snap out of it. He didn't want any regrets. He said he's going to beg for forgiveness tomorrow. Let you maim him or mace him with Holy Water if you have to to make it up to you. You're his best friend, John."

John just sighed. He still looked annoyed over the fact Monk kissed her. He grabbed her gently by the shoulders before leaning forward.

He had no idea what he was doing but he was willing to try...for her.

John swallowed hard before he leaned in to kiss her once again. She started to lean back onto the floor, her locks fanning around her and eyes illuminating in the darkness due to the light coming from the monitors. He kept himself propped up, their bodies barely brushing as their lips sought each other, timidly before getting firmer with every peck. Risa brought her arms up and around his neck, feeling him finally rest his weight on her, their chests pressed together.

John felt himself shiver at the contact, especially when his lips parted slightly. He could taste her breath on the tip of his tongue. That alone made his head swim. To actually kiss her, to taste her...

_This is so wrong..._

It felt so right...

Torn, John pulled back, his breathing ragged as their eyes opened simultaneously. Part of him wanted to scream, right then and there, that he loved her but his fear held his tongue. Instead he closed his eyes and kissed her again, this time firmly and eagerly. Her hands touched his face.

John felt panic at least second, drawing back again. "Risa... you're... a virgin, right?"

Something flickered in her eyes as she sat up on her elbows, "What the hell? Of course I am!"

"I-I was just asking," John sat back, looking down. He felt his face get really warm.

Risa closed her eyes, "Yes, John, I am a virgin. I've only been kissed a few times. I've never been touched or even groped. Well other than the time Yasu accidentally touched my butt."

"He did what?"

Amber eyes opened, "You have a jealous side. I'm half tempted to start calling you my cocker spaniel."

"Cocker Spaniel?" the blond made a face, unsure about what she just said.

"You remind me of a puppy."

John paused, "that explains that time Ayako made me chase a frisbee."

Risa laughed, "I'm feeling better... thank you."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Are you sure? W-We could try again!"

She leaned up to kiss his cheek and ruffle his hair, "You've tried enough for me tonight. Let's get some sleep."

"Okay,"

He smiled, feeling happy again. He made her happy enough.

Risa bit her lip, "What are the chances we get to cuddle?"

John looked at her before wrapping his arms around her waist. Risa felt herself tugged closer to him.

"Always."

"Haha, three weeks ago you wouldn't even consider it..."

"I'm getting better... I get nervous. Plus you smell good." John kissed her cheek as they curled up together on the futon.

"I do?"

"Mm-hmm."

"What do I smell like?" Risa leaned back so she could look him in the eyes.

"You smell like autumn...warm and friendly," John closed his eyes halfway.

She kissed his neck softly, "Do you think we'll solve this case soon?"

"I'm not sure," John mumbled, making a sound that he enjoyed the kiss on the neck.

Risa curled up to his chest, feeling John reach over her to pull the blanket over them. Her eyes closed slowly, allowing his warm scent to wash over her. Once again she felt serene.

Almost untainted...

John watched her a second. It was so weird yet not how she managed to just fit inside his arms. Like she was made just for him.

"John, are you still going to be ordained...?"

He felt his heart stop inside his chest.

"You can't stay in Japan forever."

His stomach turned, feeling the knots form in them again. He had forgotten all about being ordained or even staying in Japan.

"Your father expects you home within three years. It's been a year and a half. You need to decide what you're going to do."

His trembling lips parted, "Would you come to Australia with me...?"

"...I can't leave Mai."

"Risa..."

He felt her leave his arms.

"If you choose me, I'll be pissed. I'll break up with you in a heartbeat if you give up your future. Think of all the innocent children that would suffer without you. Think of all the kids at the church. They look up to you. They need you, John."

His heart was showing the cracks. The cracks he desperately tried so hard to avoid.

And they were getting deeper by the second.

"Risa... but I... what about us?"

"We've been together for barely three weeks, John." Risa replied simply. "That's not long enough to decide to throw away all that you've worked so hard for..."

The first piece of his heart broke off...

John looked away, clenching his eyes shut in a desperate attempt to fight the tears burning them.

"I thought... I thought... you lo..."

She swallowed hard and said the only words that would save him.

"I don't love you."

The rest of his heart shattered like glass. Fighting back a sob, the priest opened his eyes. Risa felt her own heart start to break at the devastation and heart break etched over his face. He got up, muttering something about air and left the room for a moment.

_What... have I done?_

* * *

John stepped outside the room and pressed against the wall. He looked toward the ceiling, shaking hand pressed against his chest.

He felt like there was this gaping hole where his heart used to be.

Just when he thought things were going great, he was hit with an epiphany that shattered him emotionally. Just when he thought he knew Risa, he found there was so much distance between them.

"Why did I..." John fought back the sob burning in his throat.

"John... what's wrong?"

He turned and blinked in surprise, "Masako..."

The medium's eyes widened. She had worry etched all over her face. She looked up at him, "What happened?"

"Risa...she... I think we just...broke up..."

Masako's eyes flashed. "Excuse me."

Before John could move, Masako entered the base. The loud sound of flesh connecting with flesh rang through the air.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a human being. You are selfish and heartless. You have crossed a line and you will never get sympathy from me or anyone else who can truly see you for who you are ever again."

Risa touched her red cheek, staring up at the medium with wide eyes.

Masako glared, "You will never hurt him again."

"Masako, wait! You don't understand!" Risa snatched the hem of Masako's nightgown.

"Get off me." Masako jerked free, "I understand enough."

"But-"

"No, Risa. I was willing to give you the benefit of a doubt. I was willing to put my faith in you. All you did was hurt me. You hurt me by hurting my friend!"

Risa ground her teeth, "Just your friend, huh! The way you two run off and whisper together! You sure you're not just trying to take him for yourself!" Risa sneered, trying to hurt Masako as much as she was hurting. "Oh, that's right. Naru never liked you. He chose Mai!"

"Is this how you behave? You think you can hurt me? Lemme guess, you're doing it so I can leave right? Saying horrible, mean things so I can scream and yell? I'm not stupid, Risa."

"You don't understand anything about me at all! So stop talking to me like you know me! You know nothing!"

Masako shook her head and closed her eyes, "I was the one encouraging John to act on his feelings when it came to you."

The room's temperature dropped. At least it felt that way to Risa.

"W-What...?"

"That's right. I approved of you being with him! But no...I don't understand anything about you. I don't. How can I? You keep yourself so locked up. You think you are the only one in this whole group to know what it's like to be treated differently? To be considered a freak? Worse, a demon? You think we won't understand that! We do, Risa! Cause we all have been there! Why do you think Ayako was so angry?"

Risa looked away, "Thanks for just showing me I don't belong anywhere."

"This isn't about you anymore. I want to know why you broke John's heart."

"I don't have-"

"You broke his heart! He loves you!"

"I..."

"You have to have a pretty good reason as to why. And I want to know why."

"He was going to give up being ordained to be with me."

Masako just gave her a long look.

"I'm not worth anyone giving up saving thousands of lives from demons."

"But you are."

Masako turned to see John standing in the doorway.

Risa got to her feet, "John..."

"Masako wasn't lyin'. I do love you. I thought you loved me too."

"I do love you, I'm just not in love with you..."

"Here's the difference... I am in love with you."

"John-"

"Arakawa Risa, I am in love with you."

She felt herself start to shake. No one spoke for the longest moment.

"How...how could you be in love with me?"

"How can I not? I love you despite all the flaws you see yourself with. That's the whole point of lovin' someone and meanin' it. You love them for all the good and bad. And I do, Risa."

"But I'm so horrible to you, to everyone, just like Masako says I am!" Risa pressed her fists to her chest, crying hard. "I'm not worth it! Dammit, John, my soul's destined for Hell!"

John walked forward. He felt his heart somehow put itself back together. His arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly.

"Just because you think so doesn't mean someone else does..."

She wanted to push him away, to scream at him and show him the scars, to tell him every sin that marked her and slated her to fall into Satan's clutches.

Every lie, every dark secret.

"I'm not going to let you go... no matter what you do... love is much more powerful then you think it is."

Her forehead met his shoulder, "You...you're an idiot... I'm only going to destroy you..."

"You won't."

"Gods forbid you do." Masako muttered. "I meant what I said. You _will not _hurt my friend again."

"Masako does care about you too. She just tends to be overprotective of me...she's my friend."

Risa swallowed hard, "Masako, can I talk to you, outside? I need some fresh air... this is... a lot to take in."

"Of course," Masako felt the air change around Risa. Suddenly, she felt worried. She didn't mean to be harsh but she was only worried about John.

Risa looked back into the beautiful sapphire orbs that belonged to John. She felt horrible for lying to him, for forcing her requited feelings to the dark depths of her heart. All she wanted was to protect him.

"Please forgive me..."

"I already did."

He leaned down to kiss her forehead, with her fingers gripping the front of his shirt. He pulled back and glanced at Masako.

"Hurry back."

"We'll be fine."

Masako followed Risa out of the room. They stepped outside, walking across the snow and toward the entrance of the hedge maze. Risa took a deep and shaky breath. Masako was stoic for the most part.

"I'm sorry for the things I said... and bringing up Naru."

"I'm not ready to forgive you, just yet. You nearly pushed John into an emotional breakdown."

Amber eyes flickered in paranoia, "You really care about him."

"Not romantically, if that's what you're implying."

"I'm sorry! I'm just so scared of losing him..."

"I won't take him away. He's like...my best friend. My brother. You? If you're so scared, then why did you hurt him like that?"

She felt a shiver, one that wasn't due to the cold.

"I can't explain to you the reasons why I lied to him about my true feelings."

"May I ask...why not?"

"Only my brother knows and that's how it's going to stay."

Masako was not going to pry. It was something that was deeply troubling to Risa. Masako lets out a sigh, nodding. She did something she never thought she do. Especially with what occurred.

She stretched out her hand, "Alright...I believe you."

Risa felt herself smile, realizing Masako wasn't so bad once you got passed her cold personality. She went to take the medium's hand when she noticed the ravenette's blue irises widen in horror. Risa turned to look behind her.

Their screams were silenced before they could even be heard by a living soul.

* * *

"Kazuya!"

Naru and Lin looked up from the notes as John came bursting into the room. He had snow all over him and he looked hysterical.

"Risa...and Masako... they're... they're gone!"

"Get the others."

"What happened, Father Brown?" Lin demanded after phoning Ayako.

"We had a talk... and the girls went outside and-" John froze. "I should've stopped them."

"What...happened?"

"Somethin'...got them."

"What's going on?" Monk's voice boomed as Yasu and him appeared in the doorway. Moments later, Mai and Ayako appeared as well.

"Ms. Hara and Ms. Arakawa are missing. John, how long ago was it that you noticed they were gone?"

"About an hour."

"Where do you think they were headed?"

"Outside. I saw what looked to be where they standing outside the maze."

"Alright, we need to branch out and find them, now!"

Lin went to work pulling up the blueprints of the grounds.

_Risa... Masako... _

"Hey... we're going to find them..." Ayako whispered, placing her arm around Mai's shoulders.

Mai nodded, keeping quiet so she wouldn't start to cry.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep. Maybe you'll have a dream." Yasu suggested softly.

"I..." Mai sighed, "it's better then nothing I guess..."

"John, you should probably sit down and try and calm down." Naru suggested, his tone soft.

John sat down on the bed and Mai laid down, resting her head on his thigh. He stroked her hair in a brotherly manner, trying to draw comfort from her.

"We have to hurry." Naru said in a low voice to Lin, "Otherwise we may..."

"Understood."

* * *

Darkness was all around. The scent of the icy earth and death was heavy all around them. Their teeth were chattering as they sat as close together, trying to stay warm.

"Masako... are we going to die?" Risa whispered, her tone deadpan.

"No...we won't." Masako whispered, yet her voice sounded fearful.

Risa put her head in her hands, "I can't even protect myself! This isn't the way I want to die! To die without honor... and then to be his captive in Hell..."

The medium looked at the older girl, reaching over to brush her hair behind her ear. She could make out a faint scar on the side of her neck, looking like fang marks.

"Risa, what happened to you?"

Frightened amber eyes peered through her fingers at the black earth beneath them.

"I was raped by a demon named Akurei, every night... over and over again... with no one to save me."

* * *

**A/N: C****'mon, guys, review please.**

**Musical Inspiration: Haunted - Evanescence**


	15. File 4: Haunted in the Snow Pt 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Takes place after the anime.**

* * *

**File 4: Haunted in the Snow**

**Part 5**

Masako wasn't sure what to do or say after those words left the brunette's lips. Very slowly, she took her hand and touched Risa's shoulder, squeezing it.

"Please, elaborate. Demons aren't able to maintain a physical form without a host."

She leaned her head back against the earth wall, eyes closed as her breathing came out in sharp gasps, breath visible in the darkness. Risa's hand went to the hand on her shoulder, grasping it and squeezing it tightly.

"When I was ten… my father went to travel abroad for his job. During those two months, my older brother and I were locked away in the attic. It became a prison and our mother refused to let us out no matter how much we begged. That attic… wasn't right. After the first week, I started having nightmares, and… as the nights went by… the nightmares became much worse. The attic was haunted, but not by a typical spirit. It was just _evil _and with that evil… sin lurked in the shadows."

Masako was silently, squeezing slightly, dark blue eyes trying to read the expression on Risa's face, but the darkness made it impossible.

"The name of the demon is Akurei. He raped me… mentally. He toyed with my mind, violated it, in my dreams he ravished my body forcibly… I was only ten years old…" Her voice cracked as she started to sob, clutching the medium closer. "My soul was tainted… it's destined for Hell and when I die, he'll claim it and I'll be his for eternity!"

"Risa… look at me." Masako's voice was steady and calm, taking her hand to the older girl's cheek and turning her face. "You shall be saved. I'm assuming you and your brother were never able to confide in your father or anyone else what your mother did to you."

"N-No… she b-blackmailed Raiden w-with r-rape and c-child molestation."

"Have you ever sought a psychiatrist… or even spiritual counseling within the church?"

She shook her head and wiped her tears with her sleeve, "I've had struggles with my faith ever since I was young… my father is a Christian, which isn't embraced in Japan as much as it is out West. My mother despised the fact my brother and I studied that religion and followed in his footsteps." Risa lowered her eyes, "And truth be told, she despises me enough as it is, considering I'm not even her biological daughter."

She had never confided in anyone this truth, not even John. Risa was terrified that it would shame him to know she was born out of wedlock – a love child of an adulterous affair between a mental patient and a doctor's assistant.

"M-My real mom… was a mental patient at the clinic my father worked at as an assistant when Raiden was around six. They had an affair and I was the outcome. My father brought me home to his wife telling her that he had adopted me, but never came out and claimed me as his until I was eighteen. Kaori was furious and she's had numerous lovers herself as an attempt to hurt him like he hurt her. My mom changed her name upon release… I don't know who she is, where she is, or if she's even alive anymore…"

Masako took the brunette's hands in hers and held them tight, "There's something I learned in my own personal background checks on each of the members. I know you'll be angry that I've done that, but as a celebrity medium I cannot take chances with who I'm working with. I found out…interesting facts about Mai's mother, Misato. Her birth name was Misao, a young psychic who spent some time in a mental clinic due to a mental breakdown involving a ghost hunt that ended up with her possessed. An Australian Catholic priest by the name of Joseph Brown was the one who exorcised her… while she was with child. She later married a man named Taniyama Takeo, Mai's father."

"…M-Mai's my…"

"Your half-sister, yes."

"We…we're…"

She nodded, squeezing once more. "Is everything falling to place…? Have you come to some peace…?"

Surprisingly, she had and gave a nod. "Does… anyone else know?"

"Lin and Naru."

"Thank you…for being the one to break the news to me…"

"I told you because your mental stability is at state and you needed to be put at ease." Masako looked back toward the opening. "Now I only hope that we can find a way to survive…"

"Do you think that _thing_ will be coming back?"

Before Masako could answer, the earth around them began to shake, clumps of dirt raining down on them. Risa instantly threw her arms around the raven-haired girl, gritting her teeth. No way was she going to allow something to bring harm to Masako. Her pride and protective personality shoved the vulnerable, frail one back just as the glowing red eyes of the grotesque creature pierced the darkness.

"You won't touch her!" Risa snarled, her own eyes flashing. "STAY AWAY!"

* * *

"Over here!"

There was a scramble toward the maze, where Monk had felt the earth shake and muffled cries. Everyone moved quickly, flashlights illuminating their way as they tried to weave their way through the twists and turns. The earth kept shaking occasionally – Lin being the one to recognize it a second later.

"It's PK!"

"…Risa…" Naru whispered.

Mai glanced at him in mild surprise – it being the first time Naru had ever called the tomboy by her first name. Usually whenever Naru had grown attached to a girl, he finally lowered the barrier of formality. After some time, he had finally done so with Risa, despite the fact he had known Masako and Ayako much longer.

"Guys, over here!" John shouted.

"We found something strange!" Monk tacked on.

Everyone moved in the direction of their voices, all gathering around an old stone fountain, only it was placed… strangely. Monk began to push on it, it shifting only an inch or two. Brown eyes narrowed as they looked down.

"There's a trap door!" she exclaimed.

Yasu, Lin, Naru, and John immediately rushed to assist the Buddhist. They shoved with all of their might, Mai and Ayako holding their breath as the trap door slowly became visible. Panting, the others exchanged a look before Yasu and Monk ran to the van to get crow bars, counting to three before ripping the door completely off. There was a set of old steps leading down to a narrow passageway.

"Risa! Masako!" Mai shouted down into the darkness.

Faint screams were the response. No one hesitated, Naru taking the lead and rushing down the steps, which nearly caved under the weight. John, being fairly smaller than the other males, squeezed his way under Naru's arm.

"John, wait!" Naru shouted after the exorcist.

John refused to heed him, for the first time ever. His only concerns were of his love and his best friend. He had to get to them. There was no way he was going to let what nearly happened with Urado repeat itself. There was still so much life in Risa and Masako. Memories he wanted to make with them.

They were still so young…

Too young to be taken by his Heavenly Father _now_.

"RISA! MASAKO!"

His voice echoed through the dark tunnels. The heavy sound of footsteps behind him reassured him that the others weren't that far. The tunnel led in one direction, weaving and twisting, just like the maze itself. He felt something snag the back of his coat, causing him to whirl, cerulean eyes flashing dangerously until they locked on Monk. Together, they gave a nod and ran head first, where the tunnel was opening up, becoming somewhat larger.

Trophies of skeletons greeted them – bodies of the other missing victims. They didn't have time to concern themselves with that right now, however. They weren't going to give the monster that did this the chance to add two innocent mediums to his trophy collection.

The screams were becoming coherent. Risa was yelling while Masako was shrieking.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY! YOU WON'T TOUCH HER!"

They finally saw them, huddled in the corner, Masako being shielded by Risa. Blood covered the brunette, but she wasn't going to move, even though they were sitting in a pool of blood two inches thick. John nearly lost it, but Monk grabbed him. There weren't any visible wounds to cause the blood.

Mai screamed right behind them, Naru and Lin pulling her and Ayako behind them. Yasu gave a foul curse and jerked away from the walls, suddenly covered in thousands of spiders. The monstrous spirit turned it's attention to the other spiritualists. Red eyes were glowing in bloodlust.

Risa saw them, heart stopping momentarily. "Masako… RUN!"

Masako scrambled from behind her, diving passed the spirit who made a grab for her night gown. She gave a scream of agony as blood splurted from the wounds across her back, fabric from her gown landing in the pool of blood. Amber eyes watched as they fell, coiling, before the walls began to shake.

Cold, blue eyes were wide in bewilderment as Naru realized that it wasn't the spirit causing the shaking. "…RISA, DON'T DO IT!"

"GET OUT! NOW!" she roared, getting to her feet. She began to use the nine cuts mercilessly, backing the monster into the corner, before it roared back in her face, trying to get her to back down. She refused, her back now facing the opening. "I SAID RUN, DAMMIT!"

Masako had passed out, now in Lin's arms. "Tch!" Naru looked back at the other members, "GO!" And they ran, all except Monk, Naru, and John.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU BETTER GET OUT OF HERE _**NOW!**_"

The earth was shaking violently – the entire tunnel was going to cave in. Monk grabbed John's arm, the priest fighting back, but Monk's strength outmatched his own. John cursed for the first time in his life, hand reaching out for Risa as he was thrown over the bassist's shoulder.

"No! Put me down! Takigawa!"

The darkness was all he could see, the walls were closing in. Naru ran beside Monk as they ran for the source of light, the stair case about to cave in. They were so close…

John's rear met frozen snow a second later, screaming as the earth gave one last ferocious shake. Then, silence. He got to his knees, crawling toward the opening, but an arm locked around his waist, stopping him from looking at the dark pit. A sob reached his ears… Mai was crying, face buried into Naru's shoulder as he held her tight. Ayako was biting down onto her fist and Lin and Yasu were pressing Yasu's sweater to Masako's back, applying pressure to her wound to try and clot the blood. Monk panted, brown eyes locked on John's face.

Devestation was written on it. Grief. Horror. Tears were cascading down his face, his eyes filled with horror. He was shaking his head and trembling, the word "no" falling from quivering lips.

"R…Risa! RISA!" John started to try and flail, to get to the opening.

"John, calm down!" Monk snapped, accidentally getting elbowed hard in the stomach.

Mai jumped out of Naru's arms, "John! Wait!"

John snarled, his eyes flashing as he turned around.

"Just shut up, all of ya!" John was sobbing now, "The woman I love is dead!"

"Like hell I am!" coughed a voice.

John whirled back around, watching as a figure, covered head-to-toe in dirt and blood pulled herself up through the opening. Risa managed to pull herself out and got to her knees, looking at the group and glaring.

"Next time I say run, I freakin' mean it."

"…y-you're alive!" Monk choked out, bewildered.

John elbowed him again, wiggling free. Risa gave a sharp gasp of pain as the wind was knocked out of her, her back hitting the soft powder of snow as John practically tackled her. He was wailing hard into her shoulder, incoherently crying as he clutched her bloody, dirty shirt. Risa chuckled and ran a hand through his sun-kissed tresses, closing her eyes.

"What happened…Risa?" Naru asked softly.

"I exorcized that S.O.B." the brunette replied proudly, "_With_ my PK."

"S-Seriously?" Mai wiped the snot from her nose.

"Seriously." Risa smiled, at least until she saw the blood soaking through the sweater. "WHAT THE HELL! CALL A DAMN AMBULENCE, YOU IDIOTS!"

Whatever the case, SPR was just glad she was alive, even if she was harping at them.

* * *

The case of the Yukio Resort was closed. The bodies were excavated and SPR inevitably saved countless lives, not to mention helped over thirty victims find peace, including one Ryazaki Ayu. She came to Risa herself and thanked her before crossing over.

Masako was in the process of healing, but the wounds on her back were sealed with stitches. They would be scars in the future, adding a blow to the young medium's self-esteem… that was picked back up by young Yasuhara, who not only stayed by Masako's side the entire time she was in the hospital, but he made her feel beautiful again with roses and poems of his heartfelt feelings for her.

It seemed love was drifting its way through SPR. While on the way back to the office from visiting Masako, Monk pulled Ayako aside. He gave her a ring made out of amethyst and said it was a promised ring – his way of asking her out. Of course the shrine maiden said yes, throwing her arms around him and kissing him for all the world to see, while Mai, Risa, Naru, Lin, and John watched from the staircase, either giggling, sweatdropping, or facepalming at the public display of affection.

Mai was finally informed that Risa was in fact her half-sister. She had taken the news rather well; finally feeling like her dysfunctional family was complete now that she had her biological sister by her side. Moreover, Risa finally confided in the entire group about Kaori, Raiko, the attic, and the demon that had violating her and her mental state, scarring her for life. She was enrolled in spiritual counseling under Father Tojo.

It seemed they had finally reached the calm after the storm. She regained her old personality, handling things much better than she did in the past. John and her didn't bring up what would happen when it came to him completing his ordainment. It was easier to just take things one day at a time.

"Well, I need to head to counseling. John, will you go with me?"

He smiled, "Sure thing."

"I'll see you back at the house, Mai. Don't keep her out _too_ late, Kazuya." Risa teased, winking as she took the blond's hand, bounding down the stairs.

As they walked down the street, occasionally glancing back at their friends trying to save Monk from suffocation – or the new couple arrested for public indecency – Risa looked back at John and smiled. He returned that smile, a little shyly.

"Hey, John?"

"Yeah?"

"…I think I'd love to see your homeland sometime. Think you can teach me some English?"

"R-Really?" His blue eyes danced, "I'd love to!"

Maybe, just maybe, things were finally beginning to look up.

* * *

**A/N: O_O I finally updated XD Holy crap! Review, review, review! PLEASE!  
**

**Musical Inspiration: Snow – Yuki Kajiura & Could Be An Angel – Vic Mignogna **


	16. File 5: Nightmare Before Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Takes place after the anime.**

* * *

**File 5: Nightmare Before Christmas**

The office party was in full swing. Risa and Mai had spent the entire morning decorating and putting up the tree. Naru seemed to have lightened up a bit since last year. They even held a Secret Santa. The gifts were wrapped and set underneath the tree - though it was a small one and sat perched on an end table in front of the window.

Hot chocolate and gingerbread cookies were being served by SPR's little hostess, with Mai having added a special touch to their mugs - each one hand crafted and made just for them. She had taken up a pottery class with Ayako. Both girls enjoyed bonding.

The holidays were cheery and for once, it seemed like things were going great. After the party, Mai had plans to go see Michiru performing in _A Christmas Carol_ downtown. But for now, she was happy to be with her dysfunctional family.

"So when shall we open presents?" Ayako asked, glancing at Naru.

He sat at the head of the table; Mai now happily perched on the arm of the chair. Monk sat on the couch on the right, arm draped across the back with Ayako snuggled up to him. His other hand held hers in in his lap. Lin sat at his desk, idly sipping his hot chocolate. It was his way of partaking in the festivities - at a distance.

Masako, dressed in a festive evergreen kimono with a red obi, sat beside Yasu - who had been attempting to get her to kiss him underneath the mistletoe Risa kept teasingly holding over their heads. The medium merely turned pink, hiding her mouth with her kimono sleeve. John was laughing, though he didn't seem as perky as he usually was. His cerulean eyes kept glancing at Risa - cheeky grin in place, amber eyes dancing mischievously.

Everyone else didn't realize that she wasn't so happy. This would be another Christmas spent away from her family - Raiden, Sakura, and little Ritsu. He knew how much she wanted to see her nephew. Her father had come into town briefly just for a visit and to drop off a few gifts.

The news of Kaori up and leaving Raiko weren't all that shocking - but it still rocked the Arakawa family. With some legal counsel that Masako was able to provide, Arakawa Raiko had finally been informed of what happened to his children during his absence all those years ago.

Right now, all Risa and Raiden wanted was to spend the holidays _not_ thinking of their past and all it had done to them. After so many injuries, so many mind-racking cases, Risa really just wanted to take a break. To be with her family was something she couldn't have - but she had a pretty close second best.

"I think we should open presents now!" Mai cheered.

"Don't wet yourself!" Risa teased, finally moving her invention away from tormenting Masako - leaving a pouting Yasu kiss-less.

She whirled and held it over Naru - but one glare from those cobalt blue eyes and the device shattered in hand, mistletoe engulfed in fire and completely destroyed. Risa held the broken stick; tears welled up in her eyes as she pointed a finger at him.

"Y-You…y-you…YOU JERK!"

"Calm down, Missy!" Monk laughed, "I'll make you another later."

Lin was already on his feet, opening his mouth to lecture his ward when Naru sent a glare at him. The Chinese man paused and then returned to his seat - he would deal with him at a later time. Naru's good mood was being poked at and to have it deflate on Christmas Eve was not a good idea.

"Alright so…presents?" Monk suggested, trying to make the tension die down.

Risa stopped her crying and dove toward the tree, "I-I'll pass 'em out!"

"Aw, I wanted to!" Mai whined, but she smiled. "But you can do it, Sissy."

Nodding, Risa began to sort through the small pile of gifts. "Alright, lesse here…" She picked up a gift in navy wrapping topped with a black bow. "'To Naru, From Mai'," She tossed the box at the ghost hunter, who caught it without even looking at her.

"Next we have 'To Lin, From Ayako.'" A red box was handed to the stoic man. "Here we have… ah! Mai's gift! From Takigawa~" Risa grinned, lifting the biggest and bulkiest pink and white polka-dotted box to the cheering brunette.

"Okay, now…let's see here… here's Masako's present, from Naru." She handed over a white parcel with a green bow to the medium. "And here we have Monk, from his bestie!" Monk gave a grin at John as he was handed a Christmas card.

Risa dug out a nicely wrapped shimmering ruby red box, reading the card carefully. "'To Ms. Ayako, With Adoration - Yasuhara'. Huh. Seems he splurged a bit and got this professionally gift wrapped." Risa handed over the box to the shrine maiden, who was glancing at Yasu suspiciously.

"Last but not least, Yasu's present from the darling Masako!" Risa cheered, handing a green slender box to him.

Mai blinked, noticing Risa was the only one without a present. "Didn't someone draw Risa?"

Everyone shook their heads, Naru doing a headcount and trying to recall all the presents and the givers. He then turned his cobalt gaze back on the brunette, who wasn't too concerned.

"You do have a present," Lin spoke up. "I had to keep it in here to keep from melting."

"Melt…ing?"

He opened the mini-fridge and withdrew a basket, topped with a bright violet ribbon. Inside was a giant red gummy bear, with an assortment of candy filling the rest of the basket. Risa's eyes widened as she zipped across the room, glomping Lin affectionately as he grimaced.

"Father Brown, _please_ reclaim your female." Lin growled.

"Easy now…" John grasped Risa's arms, steering her from the Chinese man. He held out the basket wordlessly, which she grasped, hugging it tightly. She looked happier than a kid in a candy store. It actually was pretty cute… not that Lin would admit it out loud.

First of all, she was too spunky and rambunctious. Second of all, she was loudmouthed and arrogant. Third, she was Japanese.

Okay, maybe the last one didn't really have anything to do with it… but it was a reason and Lin was going to go with it. It was like have two Mai's running around - and the office was already loud enough already.

Damn the sisters and their cuteness…

It always seemed to make up for their antics.

A chorus of gratitude went around the room, before the sound of shredding paper and exclamations of joy went around the room. Risa sat perched on the counter - clearly disregarding Lin's comment to not sit there completely - as she watched the others opening their presents. She began to nom on the ear of her gummy bear.

Naru was silent as he revealed a fleece scarf, a deep navy and the material as soft as it was warm. Mai beamed, blushing as he slowly lifted it from the box. He turned to meet her gaze - chocolate irises dancing in pride - before Naru handed it to her, as if to silently ask her to do the honors. Mai smiled, taking the scarf and placing it around her love's neck, before she pulled him forward by the ends and captured his lips with her own. Naru's eyes closed immediately, pale cheeks instantly tinted red. He placed a hand to her cheek, fingers sinking into her silken tresses as they kissed.

"Get a room!" Monk teased the teens, before he turned to John. "Thanks for the gift card~ this takes care of dinner for a year!" John beamed, pleased. He knew that Monk loved the ramen shop by his house, having treated the priest there several times. "So what'd the Missy get you?"

John had yet to open his present, "Oh, I'm going to wait till later to open it."

"Oh, come off it! That's no fun at all!" Monk turned to Risa, to get some back-up on the matter, but the medium was too involved nomming the head of her gummy bear like a candy-crazed zombie. "Uh…Risa?"

"YOU LITTLE PERVE!"

Ayako's shrieking caught their attention, for she had just held up a pair of sexy lingerie, very Christmas-like with matching Santa hat. Yasu ducked for cover, with Monk merely eyeing his woman with the look of a lovesick puppy, clearly imagining her in it. He gave Yasu a thumbs up from behind the raging redhead, Masako easily ducking out of the way as Ayako reined hell down upon Yasu's soul, beating him with the very box her "gift" had come in.

Lin rubbed his temples from the safety of his desk, catching Ayako's eye after she was done pulverizing the young male. He gave her a silent nod of thanks, before placing the black plated Rolex watch on his wrist. She smiled, before whacking Yasu one last time and sitting down beside her man. The bassist idly lifted her ponytail, twirling the ends with his fingers as their brown eyes met.

"What?" she demanded dryly.

"You know…that outfit _is _pretty sexy." He said softly, kissing her neck.

Ayako quickly pushed him at arms length, "No way! I'm returning it first thing tomorrow!"

"So we're going to break it in tonight?!"

"HELL NO!"

"Lovers," Naru addressed them, "Take it outside."

Monk sweatdropped, "Says the one swapping spit with his assistant as we speak."

Ayako grabbed his face, "I believe your attention was on me!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, you were denying me my Sexy Santa fantasy."

Yeah, let's continue to ignore the priest in the room…currently thinking of Nuns, kangaroos, koalas, and other things to control the blood rushing Down Under due to the outfit his innocent eyes should have _never_ landed upon - more-or-less conjured the image of his own girlfriend in said lingerie….

John glanced at Risa and then hastily excused himself to the bathroom to save himself anymore embarrassment, Ayako having planted a kiss on Monk. Once Naru and Mai finally came up for air, Masako stole her chance to thank him for the exotic hair piece. Yasu had taken cover under the table in the far corner, currently working on a sketch with the calligraphy pen that Masako had gotten him. Turns out, Yasuhara had a talent for drawing manga. He was working on his own little mini-series based on their adventures.

"Yo, Mai!" Monk had finally broken free from Ayako, with her placing her gift in her handbag. "You haven't opened your present yet!"

Mai lifted the bulky box, Naru holding it firmly as she began to open it. Her eyes widened and Risa -_ finally _- took notice to her surroundings.

"Shut up!" Mai shouted, squealing.

Risa face-palmed. "Dear god."

"A karaoke machine?" Ayako blinked.

"Yup! You'll be the next big hit! Pop Sensation, Mai Taniyama!"

Risa walked over to him, jabbing him in the chest and leaning in practically nose-to-nose. "No way. It's just a hobby, not a career. She's going into parapsychology next year at the University."

"Whoa, seriously?"

Everyone stopped, glancing at the blushing brunette, who was slowly tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. "Hehe…surprise?"

"She got a full scholarship. The Davis' Foundation is covering it."

Naru's eyes locked sharply on Risa for a second - something was off. Hands promptly on her hips, Risa then turned to look at her little sister. A big toothy grin ensued.

"My little sis is going to become the next best parapsychologist in the world, right after the great Oliver Davis!"

Ayako laughed, "And we'll support you one-hundred percent!"

"Yeah!" Monk cheered.

Naru and Lin were quiet, "Has anyone seen John?" Mai then piped up.

"Bathroom?" Monk guessed, snickering.

Risa face-palmed again, this time her forehead stinging. "Ow…" she rubbed the red mark. "What'd you say to him this time?"

"You were too busy devouring gummy-brains to pay attention to him seeing sexy lingerie for the first time and then looking at you." Monk snickered. "Priest or not, he _is_ still a teenager."

"Since when is almost 21 a teenager?" Risa demanded hotly, hands on her hips.

"Says the one who just turned 21."

"Gwah! You guys are hopeless!" Risa snagged Mai's arm, "C'mon, we need to head to see the play."

"What about John?"

Risa knocked on the door, "We're leaving! Finish up or stuff it in your pants!"

"RISA!" John shouted, aghast.

"That definitely got his attention…" Ayako muttered, Monk dying of laughter beside her.

John hurried out of the bathroom, snagging his coat and hastily hurrying after the two, leaving the rest of SPR laughing or shaking their heads and to their festivities.

* * *

The play was in the middle of Act I by the time Mai, Risa, and John were sneaking into the back, taking their seats. Michiru had just made her entrance, spotting her friend and smiling before putting on her best performance. Mai was grinning wildly, hugging Risa's arm while Risa took John's hand, sitting between them. As the Act II started, Risa felt a shiver. She ignored it, trying to focus on the play.

Lights flickered a moment later, the actors pausing and faltering before continuing with their lines.

"What the -?" Risa leaned forward.

Mai and John leaned in close to her, "W-What is it?" Mai whispered, shivering herself.

"Do you sense somethin'?" John inquired softly.

Amber eyes narrowed, "There…behind Michiru…it's a man."

"I don't see anyone…"

"That's because he isn't an actor."

Brown and blue eyes widened just as the power went out. A blood curdling scream rang throughout the theatre. Not even thinking, Risa shot to her feet and rushed toward the stage. She narrowly evaded other play-goers as she reached the orchestra pit, heaving herself onto the stage.

"Michiru?!"

"R-Risa…?"

She grabbed the younger girl, wrapping her arms around her tight. Michiru's legs gave out, Risa kneeling beside her as her amber eyes emitted a soft glow. The man was beside them, a hangman's noose around his neck.

"He committed suicide here…" she whispered.

"W-What? S-Suicide?" Michiru squeaked.

Shushing her, Risa then pulled a rosary out of her pocket, draping it around the long-haired girl's neck. She began to speak Latin softly, the man warding away from Michiru at once. All the other actors and people had fled.

"Risa!" John called.

"On stage! It's a man! He committed suicide!"

Mai gave a shriek just as one of the lights came crashing down. John narrowly pulled her out of the way.

"He just needs cleansed! John!"

"R-Right!" He pulled out a vial of Holy Water and began his prayer. "In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God…"

The spirit began to react, all the lights shaking. Risa tucked her arm under Michiru's legs, leaping out of the way just as one came crashing down above them. She looked around and saw a door, one partially ajar.

"Mai! Take Michiru and get out! We'll meet you at the car!"

"Got it!" Mai rushed forward and took her friend's hand. "C'mon, Michiru! We need to leave!"

"A-Alright!"

The emergency exit door slammed closed behind them, gaining the spirit's attention. He gave a piercing howl and Risa jumped to the right, narrowly avoiding another light fixture. She whirled, prepared to perform the Nine Cuts, but something stopped her.

_My…little girl…please come back…_

Her eyes widened, "John, he's after Michiru! Thinks she's his kid or something!"

"My exorcism isn't having any effect either!" the Aussie replied. "We hafta do somethin' quick, before he tries to follow Mai!"

"Right!" Risa took a deep breath, feet planted firmly. "_Rin, Pyo - _AH!"

She felt the world beneath her slipping away, being thrown into the set behind her. Risa hit the floor hard, trembling as she clutched her ribs and gasping for air. John called her name, but he could barely see in the dark.

"J-John!"

Risa could see, though.

"He's behind you!"

_Creak…._

Her eyes widened, _W-What was…t-that? _

The sound intensified, the creaking and groaning becoming louder and louder until…

"JOHN!"

The set came crashing down. Bracing herself, Risa covered her head, clenching her teeth and waiting for the weight to crush her.

Instead, her back hit the door. A cry of pain echoed through the auditorium, teary eyes opening slowly to see John had pushed her out of the way, but his entire lower body was trapped underneath the set.

"John…John!"

She scrambled forward, trying to move it.

"G-Get out of here!"

"No! I'm not leaving you! Why would I?! You've never abandoned me! I'm not going to start now!"

"Risa!" John grasped her hand, squeezing it. "I'll be alright…."

Shaking, Risa bit her lip before she got to her unsteady feet. She lifted her hand, eyes locking on the man.

"Please… sir, your daughter is gone…and so are you… so please…can you please just leave this world alone… these people you don't know…?"

The spirit hesitated.

"All I'm asking…is this Christmas you go to Heaven… celebrating Christmas with your loved ones passed…and your Holy Father."

John blinked rapidly. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was pleading with her entire heart.

"You have a family waiting for you… go join them… Say goodbye."

_It's working…I can feel the spirit leaving…_

A few moments later, Risa hit the floor. She was breathing hard, but her hands pushed on the wood. After countless minutes, it finally shifted. John winced as she managed to pull him out. It hurt to stand, but he was able to with her help.

They left the auditorium and the nightmare before Christmas behind them.

* * *

It was snowing by the time Risa and John made it to the car. No harm was done, but Michiru was pretty shaken up. Her mom came to get her a few minutes later, Risa coming up with a lame excuse about the power going out and poor set construction. She rubbed the back of her neck, turning to look at other two for back-up. John said nothing, one who refused to lie under any circumstance, but Mai took up for her.

"Is everyone okay?" Mai asked, glancing at them.

"Just a little bruised. Nothing major."

Nodding, the brunette glanced at the time. "We should head back to the office."

"Go on without me, alright? I need to be alone for a bit."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, totally. Just need to think."

"A-alright. John?"

He turned to suggest he come with her, but Risa was already walking away, scarf billowing behind her in the breeze. Mai shivered, looking at the car keys in hand. She then noticed John beginning to follow Risa's footprints in the snow.

She didn't try and stop him - she knew what it felt like to love someone unconditionally and worry. So without saying a word, Mai got into the car and headed back to SPR, leaving the two in the snow.

* * *

She rubbed her arms through her coat as she reached the park, not noticing him behind her. Her mind was too far away to notice her surroundings. Half-mast orbs took in the frozen water of the stream as her boots padded against the snowy bridge, hands pulling her white scarf over her face as she stopped for a moment.

John finally caught up to her, before reaching into his pocket and withdrawing the unopened gift. In his other pocket was a gift of his own. He swallowed hard before he moved forward.

"Risa."

She whirled around, revealing the tears prickling the corners of her wide golden orbs, but they weren't falling. Her russet tresses, teased by the wind, fluttered around her torso as her hands gripped at her sides. John wordlessly moved forward, slowly untying the ribbon around the box. He opened it, taking a moment to look down at the engraved pocket watch, the front of the silver watch etched with an elegant Celtic cross. He clicked it open, revealing the inscription inside.

Inside it said: _For We Walk By Faith, Not By Sight - 2 Corinthians 5:7_.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered quietly.

He closed the watch and placed it in his pocket, smiling at her before he gently wrapped his arms around her tight. She embraced him back, face buried into his shoulder, just savoring his warmth and his scent. This was where she found peace within her restlessness - this is where she felt safe in a world she feared she would never belong.

"I love you, John." she whispered softly, eyes closing as a single tear slid down her face.

"I love you too," He placed a hand to the back of her head, "Hey now, no cryin'. It's Christmas. Rejoice." Smiling that kind smile, John then pulled out his own present. "I hope you like it."

She blinked rapidly, pulling back and looking down at the carefully wrapped gift. "But…you didn't have to…"

"You're my girlfriend, of course I'm getting you a Christmas present~" John chuckled. "Go on, open it!"

Slowly, Risa took the box and began to unwrap it, finally opening it. She opened it to find a thick white-silver cross earring. She grinned, John having remembered that she liked to wear a simple stud in her ear with the cuff piercing, and a dangling earring in the other. She quickly put it on, with the exorcist smiling and happily brushing her hair behind her ear, it catching the shimmering of the moonlight and snow.

"I love it. Thank you, baby." Risa smiled.

He blushed at the endearment, but didn't mind it. She leaned in, giving him a chaste kiss. As she went to withdraw, John pulled her closer. His lips pressed firmer to hers, with Risa giving a small squeak of surprise. He inwardly chuckled, finding the reaction adorable. Her face was warm, especially as his arms wound tightly around her waist, leaving her no choice but to grip his shoulders.

She felt a startling tingle from her lower lip, surprised that his tongue had slid across it, before her lips parted uncertainly. Timidly, John's tongue snaked into her mouth, exploring the warm crevice and enjoying the sweet taste of hot chocolate and gingerbread.

The kiss was strange…yet pleasant.

Risa moaned, pressing him closer as her tongue responded to his, brushing his as slowly and timidly as his. His hands gripped her hips as she began to respond to the kiss feverishly.

His head was spinning, completely intoxicated. It was hard to break the kiss, but John found the will and restraint. He pulled away, slowly opening his eyes to look into the fire-dancing irises of his love with his calm sea blue orbs.

"Merry Christmas," John whispered.

She replied before wrapped her arms around him tight.

"Promise…you'll stay with me always~"

"I promise."

"Then…John…?"

"Yeah?"

Time ticked slowly before she whispered, "…will you marry me…?"

* * *

A/N: I AM BACK! Haha, and apparently as cruel as ever X3 Reviews please~ 3

Musical Inspiration: Why - Ayaka/KISS FROM A ROSE - Angela Aki/Bloody Rabbit - Yuki Kajiura/Say Goodbye - Yuki Kajiura/Snow - Yuki Kajiura


	17. File 6: Risen from the Ashes Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Takes place after the anime.**

* * *

**File 6: Risen from the Ashes**

"Uh-oh, trouble in paradise…"

Monk's comment did not go unnoticed, despite his efforts to only make it to Mai as the door was slammed shut in response. Naru poked his head out from his office, glare in place only to realize it was only Risa. He forgave the slamming, just this once, before returning back to his work. The brunette crossed her arms, flopping down on the couch before she pulled out her cell phone and began texting at once.

"Um…Risa…who are you texting at mad speed?" Mai dared to ask.

"Ayako,"

Monk raised a brow at this, "What about?"

"Castration."

"…what'd Yasu do this time?"

"Why does everyone always assume it's me?!" Yasu exclaimed, having just entered the office himself.

Masako was not accompanying him today, nor was John. Putting two-and-two together, Monk shot Risa a sympathetic look. She merely ignored him, turning away from his gaze. It was then he noticed she seemed…different almost. In the months of knowing her and working with her, Monk had gotten used to the skater's trademark outfits of acid gray skinny jeans and dark green denim jacket, ponytail flopping around on her head.

Her long brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail and her bangs had been cut, no longer side-swept but now just below her eyebrows and cut straight across, with a slight side-part. What was even more shocking was the fact she was wearing a _skirt_ - a plaid one at that, one that was _pink, _with gray and white trim that pleated to mid-thigh. A hooded pink sweater, white tights, and brown heeled boots completed the outfit. A single white-silver cross hung from her ear, the other holding a stud and her cuff-earring. Her chocker necklace was white today, rather than the standard black.

"Are you wearing make-up?" Monk sputtered on his iced coffee.

"So what if I am?" Risa replied in a dry manner - one that was eerily like Ayako's.

Soft pink eye shadow were on her lids, eyes lined with eyeliner and lashes done up with mascara, a pale pink gloss on her full lips. She looked so much older and _girly_.

"Risa's been getting a make-over from Ayako since the weekend started." Mai explained, "John's been really busy with the church and all - that's why he hasn't been coming here for meetings on potential cases."

"So where's John today?"

"On a date with Masako."

Yasu sweatdropped, "Risa, for the last time, John and Masako aren't out on a date. They had a meeting with Masako's mother and John was invited. She's one of the many charity fundraisers for the church."

"It was a planned arrangement - therefore, it is a date." Risa seemed to type with a little more force than needed on her phone. "By the way, _Takigawa_." Monk gulped, knowing he was in trouble. "Why is Ayako by herself at the doctor's right now?"

A clueless expression appeared on the bassist's face, "Doctor's?"

Amber eyes flickered, "You don't know?"

"Know _what_?" now Monk was the one getting frustrated.

Risa was quiet, waiting a few minutes before her phone went off. She closed her eyes after opening the text message, standing up and walking around the coffee table. She held the phone to his face, hand on her hip.

Brown eyes bugged. Gasping, Mai covered her mouth to prevent the loud shriek that was attempting to escape her. Monk merely stared, mouth opening and closing.

"Just what are you showing him? He looks like he swallowed a gold fish or - oh." Yasu adjusted his glasses and placed a hand on the man's broad shoulder. "I shall pray for your soul. Hormones, my friend. Hormones."

"…Monk, I can't believe….that…"

The door opened and Naru stepped into the room, taking in the expressions of bewilderment - and Risa's of annoyance - before trying to calculate what exactly was going on. He opened his mouth to inquire, but Risa merely walked forward and showed him the text message.

Or rather, the picture text of a very obvious ultrasound showing an embryo.

"Congratulations, Takigawa. You're going to be a father."

With that stated, Risa then left the office. Naru turned to look just as Monk fell sideways, as if his very soul had fled his body. He was stark white and paralyzed in shock. Mai, panicked, grabbed a hand fan and began to fan him while Yasu rushed to get some water.

Naru glanced at Lin - typing away and paying no mind to the others - before he headed for the door. As he expected, he found Risa near the entrance, but not outside. She had her arms crossed and she was looking out the window. He approached.

"I thought after six weeks, you'd be able to cope. It's causing a serious affect on your work performance."

Glossy lips parted slowly, a soft and calm whisper escaping them.

"Did you come to lecture me…?"

"No - merely concerned."

Risa gave a heavy sigh, looking away from piercing cobalt orbs that seemed to know her every thought and secret with one glance. Perhaps he did. Hell if she knew. All Risa knew was that she felt like she was drifting away from them - just as she was getting so close.

"My brother got married at my age. College sweethearts, Sakura and him. Love at first sight - they were married within a year. Then they had Ritsu. I was happy to become an aunt - I felt like, for the time being, I had a guy who loved me more than anything in the world. I admit, I spoiled Ritsu. I loved him as if he was my own." Risa was doing an excellent job at controlling her emotions. "He was the son I never would have."

Placing her hands to her stomach, amber eyes locked on the ghost hunter. "I can't have children. After what happened in the attic, despite it being all mental, I was checked out and they said the chances of me having a child are very slim. Even if I were to become pregnant, my body would try and reject the baby as if it was a disease. Carrying the baby to full term, with it healthy, would be practically impossible."

"So you're jealous…?"

"Yes. I'm envious of my brother and his wife, being blessed with not one, but two babies. And now Monk and Ayako also! Not to mention, Sakura's due within weeks. A baby girl, can you believe it? To make the blow lessen, Raiden and her let me chose the name."

Naru raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"I picked Sen - like from the old fairytales. It doesn't make up for the fact that I _want_ that - I want marriage and a family of my own. I don't want to waste my life chasing after dreams."

Naru knew why she was upset now. John had come to talk to him after Christmas. She had exposed herself in ways she had never done before, and he had panicked.

"He does love you," Naru remarked. "It's just difficult for him - with the situation he is in."

"I understand that; I have taken all of that into consideration." Risa sighed, "Yet it still _hurts_, Naru. I wouldn't have asked if…I didn't mean it."

He glanced at her, seeing the seriousness etched on her face. Risa was talking on her own free will now, opening up to him.

"I wanted to marry him and he turned me down…"

"So running from him is the answer?"

"I'm not running…we're taking a break."

"One that _you_initiated."

"Look, I said I'm not running!"

She whirled, facing him and her body tense, eyes flashing like fire. The ravenette merely closed his eyes.

"If you're done trying to convince yourself, I have other matters to bring up - like the fact that I got a phone call from your brother this morning and he's set up an appointment to come to SPR tomorrow morning."

"What…?"

"I suggest you be present as well tomorrow. The meeting is scheduled for nine a.m."

Risa looked down, fingers clenching the hem of her skirt as Naru turned to leave. She didn't say another word, looking at the floor. It was obvious everything was weighing down on her, but she was in a situation where she didn't have many options.

"I'm sorry to hear about your infertility. If there's anything Mai and I can do… let us know. Even if you'd like to have Mai be a surrogate mother."

Risa jerked her head up, touched by the offer as her boss then turned and headed back into the office. Her back hit the wall, hiding her face in her hands before she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it open, flipping it open and placing the receiver to her ear.

"Did you tell Hosho?"

"Yeah…"

"Did he faint?"

"Most likely."

"You mean you didn't stay?"

"I couldn't."

"It's alright. Listen, since I have the apartment to myself, I was wondering if Mai and you would like to come stay with me for awhile… there's plenty of room and the first few months of the pregnancy is delicate."

Risa smiled a bit, "Yeah, I know. Been through it twice with Sakura."

"So you'll do it?"

"Sure thing, Ayako."

There was a pause, "Have you seen John any…?"

"Not since his birthday party."

"It's White Day soon…"

"I'll just leave him some chocolates in his mailbox. No sense in making a fool out of myself any longer."

"Risa…I'm sorry."

"You're engaged, Ayako. You're having a child with your fiancé. I'm happy for you. So please, don't pity me."

"It's not pity, it's -"

Risa sighed, "Ayako, we'll be over as soon as Mai and I pack out bags, alright? Just stop fretting over me. Another shopping spree and I'll be cured."

Ayako gave a chuckle, "Alright, if you say so."

"I'll see you soon. _Stay put_."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Later."

They hung up, with Risa giving a heavy sigh. She pushed herself off the wall and went to head for the office when the sound of the door opening caught her attention. Her body went rigid as she glanced over her shoulder. The sun's setting rays hit his fair locks, bringing out the richness of the blond strands, and blue eyes were wide before looking away.

_Familiar strangers…_

That's what it felt like anymore.

"Risa, I-"

"I have to go." She cut him off and walked passed him, hastily leaving.

John clenched his eyes shut, knowing he had screwed up big time. They were barely speaking and it had been six weeks. If only he hadn't been such a coward!

There wasn't changing the past - and as much as he hated to admit it, he had failed Risa. He promised to stay by her side always, to protect and cherish her. So why would marrying her be absurd? Perhaps it was because she had caught him off-guard…

Maybe it was because he wasn't sure how to bring this to the attention of the church.

"Risa…I'm sorry…"

She never heard his apology - and without it, gaining forgiveness and her back was a test of will and God.

Taking a deep breath of composure, the exorcist headed for the office. He was surprised to find a now frantic and freaking out Takigawa, along with Mai and Yasu trying to calm him down to no avail. He merely walked toward the office door marked CEO.

Rapping his knuckles against it, John heard the sound of "come in," and he did so, shutting the door and muffling the racket. Naru was sitting at his desk, sipping a cup of English tea and a parapsychology book being bookmarked and put down.

"Ah, Father Brown. Please, have a seat."

"Thank you, Kazuya." John took a seat, nervously glancing at the younger male. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did." Naru opened a drawer after unlocking it with a key, pulling out a familiar file. "It's about your ordainment and decisions regarding SPR - along with the rest of the team."

"You mean…Risa…don't you…?"

Blue eyes pierced through the blond, "I doubt you have ill intent toward her, John." It was one of those rare moments where Naru dropped the formality. "But you must understand - she is a great asset to this team, along with the only family that Mai has left. I will not let anything harm them - either of them."

John felt so small right now - being talked down by someone who had as little romantic experience as he did. Yet Naru was tied down by rules and faith - he had freedom.

"Kazuya, you know that my intentions are pure and-"  
Naru cut him off, "That's the problem. Too pure. You're thinking as a priest and not as yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"You need to evaluate the situation as John Brown, not as Father Brown. You _must_figure out your path."

"And what if I can't?"

"Then you have no business remaining in Japan."

Those words cut through the Aussie like a knife. It stung - for Kazuya was someone he regarded as a friend and someone he respected, even admired. He chewed on his cheek for a moment.

"This is the only time I'll make this offer, and I'll require a decision by the first of March." Naru began. "I'm willing to hire you full time, get your dual-citizenship taken care of, along with your work visa. The only skill I'll need from you is the exorcism from human vessels and as a bodyguard in a sense to Mai. You wouldn't need to restrict yourself any further than that commitment. Your skills are deeply regarded here at Shibuya Psychic Research and I would be very disappointed to see you go - however, your visa is going to expire soon. Moreover, if you are even considering Risa's proposal then you'll need to do it with legalities out of the way. So think long and hard before you accept this position. That's all."

John was stunned, but all he could manage was a thank you, bidding farewell.

_Could Kazuya really be tryin' to help me…?_

* * *

"She calls this an apartment?! It's like a house! On one floor!"

"Mai…she does have neighbors. Indoor voice, please."

Rolling her eyes, the perky teen followed her sister through Ayako's apartment. It was a penthouse, but it really was ritzy. There were a bunch of boxes labeled _Hosho_ in the corner, from where Monk had steadily been moving in since their engagement.

"Risa, Mai, in the kitchen!" they heard the heiress call.

They found her sitting at the breakfast nook, eating a bowl of ice cream. She was looking very perky and excited. Within seconds, Mai's bag hit the floor and she was running forward, rubbing and cooing at Ayako's stomach. The redhead laughed, patting her on the head.

"Mai…we have an early morning tomorrow."

"But I wanna stay up and watch movies with Ayako!"

Risa sighed, "Fine…"

The brunette was showed to the guest room, which had two matching twin beds, adjacent to one another with a window-seat between them. A spacious walk-in closet greeted her eyes, along with a spare bathroom that had a basic shower. Risa placed Mai's bag on the bed, before sitting on the other. She slowly pulled out her pajamas before checking her phone.

_Three missed calls and four texts…all from John._

She didn't bother to read them. What was the point? All it would do was upset her again. She had finally stopped crying herself to sleep. Now all she wanted was the time to figure out what she had done that was so wrong, just why did John reject the idea of being married to her?

It wasn't like she was trying to say, "Let's get hitched right now!"

"Risa…?"

"I'm alright, Mai. Just spend some time with Ayako. Need to make a few phone calls."

Mai nodded from the doorway, "Alright. I love you, sis."

"Love you too."

Mai closed the door behind her, pausing as she heard Risa say a moment later. "Hello, yes. I need to speak with Father Joseph Brown… it's regarding his son…"

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh…just what is Risa up to? Why am I updating so quickly? Find out soon!**

**Musical Inspiration: Gorgeous Nightmare - Escape the Fate**


End file.
